


Куда приводят мечты/What Dreams May Come

by Atex, marla666



Series: Куда приводят мечты/What Dreams May Come [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Retelling, er - Freeform, Дирк с подсолнухами, все закончится хорошо, не соулмейтАУ, смерть не конец, тлен и стекло, фактически все умерли но это не десфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Смерть - еще далеко не конец, а родственные души обязательно будут снова вместе там, на небесах. Но что, если одна из них попадет совсем не туда, куда другая?Ретейлинг фильма"Куда приводят мечты"





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Отдельное нечеловеческое спасибо нашей героической бэте [Luinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/pseuds/Luinil)! Лучи любви и благодарности ей!

Тодду казалось, что чертовы ступеньки никогда не закончатся. С учетом их с Дирком образа жизни и вида деятельности постоянно приходилось куда-то бежать, так что на физическую форму Тодд вообще-то не жаловался, но к десятому этажу легкие все равно начинали гореть. Черт бы побрал эти старые офисные здания с их постоянно ломающимися лифтами! Впрочем, аренда здесь была недорогой, да и Дирку сразу понравился уютный офис на третьем этаже. Сама же постройка была если и не в аварийном, то очень близком к этому состоянии, так что за три года, пока существовало агентство, перебои с электричеством и постоянные поломки лифтов стали обыденной, даже привычной вещью, определенным признаком стабильности в их довольно беспокойной жизни. Еще одним огромным плюсом, который впоследствии открыл для себя Дирк, а затем, со временем, оценил и Тодд, оказалась всеми позабытая и никому не интересная крыша здания. Никто не выходил сюда на перекуры, ни один офисный сотрудник не выходил подышать свежим воздухом во время ланча — во всяком случае, они ни разу не видели здесь не то что людей, но и следов их присутствия: ни окурков, ни бумажек, ни стаканчиков из-под кофе.

Так что это было, по сути, их секретное место. Конечно, Тодд не называл его так ни вслух, ни мысленно — как-то уж слишком по-детски звучало — но все равно крыша офисного здания являлась для них особенной локацией. Больше — для Дирка, который иногда приходил сюда сам. То ли послушать Вселенную, то ли, наоборот, отключиться от всего и просто побыть одному: Дирк почему-то не слишком любил афишировать, что ему это тоже периодически нужно. В такие моменты Тодд не дергал его без особой необходимости, но сегодня им определенно стоило поговорить. Или помолчать. Тодд еще точно не знал, что именно им стоило делать, но оставлять Дирка одного не хотелось.

Они провалили дело. Не то чтобы это случилось впервые, и неудача оказалась не такой уж катастрофической, скорее — сомнительная эффективность при раскрытии, как и обещала надпись на табличке, никакого вранья. Но сколько бы Дирк ни отшучивался этой фразой, он все равно расстроился. Потому что клиент, который обратился к ним в холистическое детективное агентство за помощью, погиб, хоть изначально и рассчитывал на совершенно иной результат. Мистер Фишер, пожилой коллекционер предметов искусства, был уверен, что находится в смертельной опасности из-за наложенного на него проклятия. Грешил на конкурентов, ругался на полицию, а еще ссылался на то, что их агентство порекомендовали проверенные люди. О том, кто конкретно посоветовал обратиться к Дирку Джентли, новый клиент так и не рассказал, но было в любом случае очень приятно, особенно учитывая их действительно специфическую результативность. И правда, не писать же в рекламном объявлении, что они пару раз, кажется, спасли мир. Особенно когда ключевым словом в этом всем является именно «кажется». Но, тем не менее, их порекомендовали, и мистер Фишер пришел за помощью. Дирк невероятно воодушевился возможностью заняться чем-то любопытнее, чем поиски пропавших котов, хотя ему нравилось помогать людям даже по сущим пустякам.

«Пока мы ищем чьего-то потерявшегося питомца, шансов попасть в смертельно опасные ситуации намного меньше, чем если бы мы искали фиолетового людоеда», — обычно улыбался Дирк, когда они во время таких «расследований» болтались по городу, меняя направление движения в зависимости от настроения мироздания и холистического детектива на данный момент. Тодд сразу напрягался после подобной фразы, потому что следом за ней по закону подлости начинались неприятности. Дело мистера Фишера, вопреки логике — хотя о какой логике могла идти речь в их случае — было каким-то слишком спокойным и обыденным, пришлось даже вспомнить, что их агентство не только холистическое, но и детективное: на этот случай у Дирка в верхнем ящике стола лежало пособие для начинающих частных сыщиков. Правда, проклятие оказалось самым настоящим, из тех, о которых ни в одном официально существующем учебнике для детективов не было ни слова. Так что пока они с Дирком разбирались с причиной, а потом уничтожали источник, которым оказалась проклятая старинная картина из коллекции самого мистера Фишера, последний успешно скончался у них на глазах. Все можно было бы и правда списать на стечение обстоятельств, если бы он умер от сердечного приступа — не каждый день перед тобой сжигают предметы искусства, купленные за несколько сотен тысяч долларов, будь эти предметы искусства хоть триста раз опасны. Но мистер Фишер погиб от удара молнией, хотя и находился при этом в помещении, а грозы даже на улице не наблюдалось и в помине. Что ж, по крайней мере, чертову картину им удалось уничтожить, прервав таким образом странную и жуткую череду смертей. Так что Тодд для успокоения совести предпочел считать дело успешно закрытым, особенно с учетом неплохого аванса. Дирк тоже казался удовлетворенным результатом, но сейчас ему было не так легко провести Бротцмана. Даже если Дирк улыбался, его состояние всегда выдавал взгляд, который оставался грустным и немного отрешенным.

Так что было почти неудивительно, когда по возвращении в агентство Дирк пропал, стоило Тодду отлучиться в туалет. Быстренько смылся, оставив мобильный на столе. Конечно, Дирк мог выйти куда-нибудь, да хоть прогуляться до ближайшего ресторанчика с китайской едой, где они любили заказывать обеды (одно дело им помогло раскрыть предсказание из печенья). Но оставленный в офисе телефон, а также то, что Дирк ушел без предупреждения, вполне конкретно указывали только в одном направлении, так что Тодд, выждав полчаса на всякий случай, потопал наверх, проклиная старое здание и вечно поломанные лифты.

Было бы обидно ошибиться, не обнаружив на месте Дирка. Но Тодд шел по наитию, как делал это обычно, его словно неведомой силой все время тянуло к Дирку фактически с первого дня знакомства. Он был уверен: разойдись они в разные концы города с завязанными глазами, в результате наткнутся друг на друга самым странным и неожиданным образом. Так что наверняка Дирк был наверху, но Тодд никогда не исключал и иного варианта развития событий — что его похитили инопланетяне, агенты ЦРУ, забрали в Асгард, или же он просто болтал с секретаршей из полиграфической фирмы этажом выше. Но Дирк действительно оказался здесь: сидел посреди крыши, опираясь спиной об одну из выступающих ее частей, которые огибали вентиляцию.

Тодд подошел к нему и молча сел рядом, складывая руки на коленях и стараясь выровнять дыхание. Дирк на мгновение повернулся к нему и снова уставился вперед, на крыши соседних зданий. Лучи заходящего солнца золотили его макушку и кончики пушистых ресниц, так что Тодд какое-то время просто любовался его профилем и продолжал молчать.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что не виноват, правда? — наконец начал он, не дождавшись от Дирка никакой реакции.

— Может быть, отчасти не виноват. Или отчасти виноват, — неуверенно ответил тот. — Зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Да с какой ни посмотри, — сказал Тодд и вздохнул. — Послушай, среди наших клиентов вообще повышенный процент смертности, но ты обычно не страдаешь над каждым из них. Почему сейчас? Старик, откровенно говоря, был не очень приятным.

— Ну не настолько же, чтобы его убить! — Дирк наконец обернулся, на его губах мелькнула вымученная улыбка.

— Так мы его и не убивали, — глядя ему в глаза, сказал Тодд. — Если уж кто и не справился, то мы вместе, не только ты. И да, я тоже не в восторге от произошедшего, но картину мы сожгли. Разве это не хорошо?

— Ты прав, — кивнул Дирк. — Только сделать мы все равно должны были не только это.

— Дирк, кто знает, что мы должны были сделать, — не согласился Тодд. — Может, уничтожить картину и все, а мистер Фишер умер… потому что так тоже было нужно? В конце концов, наше первое с тобой совместное дело вообще началось с трупа клиента. И его сожрала акула прямо на наших глазах.

— Технически, не совсем сожрала, — оживился Дирк. — Просто надкусила. И дело Спринга было совершенно уникальным в этом плане. Клиент знал, что умрет, но не просил спасти его, он просил спасти свою дочь. Что мы и сделали. Так что — то было успешное дело, в отличие от сегодняшнего.

— Но это не полный провал, Дирк, — настойчиво сказал Тодд. — В общем и целом мы здорово справились. Ты, я и Фара. И никто, кроме мистера Фишера, не погиб.

— Я знаю, что мы справились, — вздохнул Дирк, нервно дернув плечом. — Просто иногда чувствую себя чертовски уставшим от подобного. То есть, я думаю о том, что все могло бы заканчиваться… позитивнее? Ну, чуть чаще, чем обычно.

— Может, возьмем пару выходных? — предложил Тодд, ободряюще улыбнувшись. Он правда не знал, что на это все ответить или как повлиять на вселенскую статистику, но мог попытаться отвлечь Дирка от мрачных мыслей.

— Тодд, мы всю прошлую неделю почти ничего не делали, — сказал Дирк, а затем фыркнул. — И ты знаешь, чем всегда заканчиваются наши попытки официально организовать отпуск.

— Встречей со снежным человеком, например? — на самом деле это оказалось довольно забавным приключением. В отличие от того случая, когда Тодд потащил Дирка на рок-концерт, а в итоге они на неделю застряли в пригороде Сиэтла, расследуя довольно жуткое дело, связанное с убийством тридцатилетней давности, двойниками и совами. Тодда до сих пор бросало в дрожь при виде этих птиц, пусть даже по телевизору.

— Вот как раз он оказался вполне ничего, — возразил Дирк, а затем, мечтательно улыбнувшись, добавил. — И вообще было здорово. Так что я вовсе не против подобных приключений, но лучше не сегодня. Прямо сейчас я хочу домой и не горю желанием никого видеть. Кроме тебя, конечно.

— О, ну спасибо, что уточнил, — поддразнил его Тодд и встал, протягивая руку. — Тогда пойдем?

— Пойдем, — кивнул Дирк и, прежде чем подняться, потянулся куда-то Тодду под ноги, а затем потряс перед ним баночкой с таблетками от парарибулита. — Только ты потерял кое-что.

— Спасибо, — ответил Тодд, когда Дирк, схватившись за его руку, встал и отряхнул брюки. — Не заметил, как она выпала из кармана.

На самом деле с этого все и началось. То есть, началось все, конечно же, с Дирка, который вломился к нему в окно, но история с потерянными лекарствами стала в их отношениях ключевой. Тодду так казалось. До того случая он, собственно, и не задумывался ни о чем подобном — ему и так хватало изменений, которые произошли в его жизни. Новая работа и новые друзья, сестра, которая отказывалась с ним видеться, и, конечно, парарибулит. Тодд считал, что последние два изменения он вполне заслужил, особенно это касалось болезни, так что он не слишком убивался по поводу возможных приступов и необходимости таскать с собой таблетки. Наверное, потому и потерял их, не заметив пропажи. Тогда они с Дирком битый час болтались по аллеям центрального парка, пытаясь вычислить маршрут исчезнувшего без следа неделю назад парня, невеста которого обратилась к ним в агентство. Хотя вычислить — это было громко сказано. Воодушевленный первым официальным делом их уже самого настоящего агентства, Дирк бодрым шагом прогуливался по парку, меняя направление по одному ему понятным причинам. Или, вернее сказать, непонятным даже ему. Но Тодд верил, что это должно привести их к чему-то важному, так что он без возражений топал следом за холистическим детективом, периодически сам предлагая пойти в ту или иную сторону. На третий час блужданий, когда он уже практически сдался, Дирк вдруг полез в ближайшие к ним кусты, не потрудившись объяснить свои мотивы. Когда после нескольких окликов он даже не обернулся, Тодд, вздохнув, ринулся следом. И почти сразу же споткнулся о валяющийся в траве одинокий мужской кроссовок зеленого цвета.

— Что за, — начал было Тодд, собираясь выругаться, но поднятая с земли обувь вызвала у него смутную догадку. — Дирк, не помнишь, во что, судя по описанию, был обут наш парень?

— В кроссовки? — невозмутимо отозвался тот, разглядывая при этом ближайшее дерево, а затем обернулся к Тодду. — Кажется зеле… О, ты нашел улику!

— Ты же не работаешь с уликами, — усмехнулся Тодд, крутя кроссовок в разные стороны.

— Ну нет, не совсем, точнее, не так, как остальные, — задумался Дирк, а затем быстро продолжил. — Во всяком случае, мы теперь знаем, что он не сбежал со своей секретаршей, как уверяли бедную Анну ее подруги. Согласись, проблематично бежать, когда на тебе только один кроссовок.

— Тогда что же с ним случилось? — ничего необычного в найденной им обуви не было, так что Тодд опустил руку и вопросительно посмотрел на Дирка.

— Ты очень нетерпелив, — вздохнул Дирк, разворачиваясь вокруг своей оси и будто прислушиваясь. — Но уверен, что мы узнаем, а пока, как мне кажется, делать здесь больше нечего, — с этими словами он ринулся из зарослей обратно к дорожке.

Тодд пошел следом, так и неся в руках предполагаемую улику, а еще собираясь сказать Дирку, что как-то это неправильно. Может, стоило бы еще осмотреться здесь получше, и они нашли бы второй кроссовок или даже его владельца? Он уже успел выйти на дорогу и приостановился, чтобы окликнуть Дирка, но понял, что не может сделать ни шага дальше. Кроссовок выпал из рук, все тело мгновенно сковало, скрутило, опутало невероятным холодом — колючим и обжигающим. Пальцы свело, мышцы лица онемели и не слушались, так что не было возможности даже крикнуть или иным образом сообщить о том, что с ним происходит.

— Тодд, ты идешь или… Ох, вот же черт, — обернувшийся Дирк удивительно быстро сообразил, что происходит, подбежав к Тодду и принимаясь быстро шарить по его карманам. — Нет, нет, нет. Только не говори, что ты их забыл.

Тодд был бы и рад хоть что-нибудь сказать, но был не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. Наверное, так себя ощущают те, кто провалился под лед — словно кусок камня, тяжелого и холодного. Вдобавок болели все конечности, а еще сильно кололо внутри, будто в грудь попала шрапнель изо льда.

Дирк же, отчаявшись найти лекарства, схватил его за плечи и, несколько секунд пристально посмотрев в глаза, сделал то, чего Тодд совсем не ожидал. А именно: прижался своими губами к его сведенному иллюзорным холодом рту. Даже если бы Тодд хотел, то не мог бы никак отреагировать на это — ни ответить, ни оттолкнуть. Он вообще тогда утратил способность соображать: в голове будто произошел маленький локальный взрыв, мыслей не осталось, одни ощущения, среди которых самое яркое — мягкие и теплые губы Дирка. Настолько теплые, что ему и самому начало понемногу становиться не так холодно.

Дирк отстранился именно в тот момент, когда Тодд почувствовал себя лучше и приступ пошел на спад.

— Прости, Тодд, я сделал это для того, чтобы твой мозг перезагрузился, — начал он поспешно, — хотел шокировать тебя, отвлечь от галлюцинаций, и, судя по тому, что тебе стало лучше, а ведь тебе стало, потому что ты уже не покрыт инеем, то это подействовало. Ох, — глаза Дирка вдруг стали испуганными. — Я не… не думал от тебя это скрывать, но да, я вижу твои приступы. Так, будто это происходит с тобой на самом деле, хотя и ты, и я знаем, что это вроде бы не так. Не был уверен, что так будет случаться каждый раз, а еще совсем не понимаю, почему я их вижу, а также, что мне с этим делать, я ведь не Роуди и совсем не умею творить такие штуки, как они. И, пока к тебе не вернулась способность говорить, хочу сообщить, что ты не заслужил свою болезнь, ты этого не озвучиваешь, но я уверен, что так считаешь. Возможно, потому ты так ужасно безответственно относишься к тому, чтобы проверять, взял с собой таблетки или нет. Раз уж на то пошло, то это я во всем виноват, потому что твой парарибулит проявился как-то очень внезапно именно после всех событий, в которые я тебя втянул. Так что перестань наказывать себя, слышишь? Если ты, конечно, не решил умереть и отомстить таким образом мне. Что ж, а теперь можешь начинать злиться.

— Дирк… я не злюсь, — с трудом разлепив губы, произнес Тодд спустя мучительные несколько секунд, пока Дирк обреченно смотрел прямо на него, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Все тело покалывало, будто мелкими иголками, почти так же, как бывает, когда заходишь с настоящего холода в теплое помещение. — Но с тем, чтобы меня шокировать… ты определенно справился.

— Я очень рад, что подействовало, потому что не был уверен, насколько… такое может тебя… впечатлить, — нервно улыбнулся Дирк.

— Ну, меня еще раньше не целовали парни. Хотя нет, было что-то подобное на спор на одной из вечеринок, но это совершенно другое. Черт, почему я вообще тебе это рассказываю, — вдруг смутился Тодд, несколько раз моргнув, а затем продолжил. — Просто, я не уверен, что такое сработает в следующий раз.

— В следующий раз ты просто возьмешь свои таблетки, — очень серьезно сказал Дирк, до сих пор держащий его за плечи. — Ты ведь не упадешь, если я тебя сейчас отпущу?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — подумав, ответил Тодд, медленно пошевелив пальцами на руках и убеждаясь, что тело его уже слушается.

— Хорошо, отлично, — выдохнул Дирк, разжимая руки и отступая на полшага назад. — Здорово, что ты не злишься. Я не собирался от тебя скрывать внезапно открывшуюся способность видеть твои галлюцинации, просто хотел понять, может ли это как-то… помогать? В смысле, мне не хотелось бы давать тебе ложную надежду, что я могу как-то повлиять на твою болезнь…

— Дирк, послушай, Дирк, — Тодд подступил к нему ближе ровно на те самые полшага. — Спасибо. Думаю, ты только что спас мне жизнь. И нет, я не считаю тебя виноватым, это наследственное заболевание. Давай ты перестанешь себя винить, а я попробую убедить себя, что не заслужил того, что происходит. Ладно? А потом мы вместе попытаемся разобраться, какого черта тебе видны порождения моего мозга.

Дирк расслабился и обрадованно кивнул. А Тодд, чувствующий себя немного не в своей тарелке, посчитал, что пока разговор можно закончить, и обернулся в поисках выпущенного из рук кроссовка-улики.

С того момента они начали проводить вместе еще больше времени, справедливо посчитав, что понять природу взаимосвязи приступов одного и способности их видеть другого можно только на практике. Хотя поначалу Тодд довольно слабо представлял, как будет буквально выглядеть эта самая практика. Как назло, болезнь словно затаилась, отступила, взяла паузу, но он был вовсе не против компании Дирка, который, если они оба не были заняты связанными с агентством делами, вечером обязательно заявлялся к Тодду в гости. Они смотрели кино, просто болтали или занимались каждый чем-то своим — Дирк был вполне способен слиться с диваном, на несколько часов погрузившись в чтение книги и не издавая ни звука, пока Тодд, например, лазил в интернете. В общем, Дирк и раньше регулярно торчал у него, просто его стало немного больше. Впрочем, его присутствие и компания нисколько не напрягали, это Тодд сам себя начал напрягать. Какого-то черта случай в парке никак не выходил у него из головы, зацепив при этом с весьма неожиданной стороны. Поцелуй, который и поцелуем-то сложно было назвать, стал той критической точкой внимания, на которой вдруг зациклились мысли Тодда. Что было бы, если бы Дирк сделал это… просто так? Не в качестве способа спасения. Как бы это ощущалось, если бы Тодд в этот момент не переживал приступ? Казались бы губы Дирка такими же нежными и горячими? До этого времени Тодд не рассматривал ни одного парня с этой точки зрения. Это не являлось для него ни чем-то неприемлемым, ни чем-то недопустимым, просто Тодд даже не думал о таком варианте. Во всяком случае настолько серьезно, чтобы воплотить это в реальности. Но Дирк постоянно маячил рядом, постоянно прикасался к нему намного чаще, чем к остальным, и это странным образом не раздражало. Тодд и сам несколько раз ловил себя на том, что неосознанно тянется ближе к Дирку: сесть рядом, взять за локоть, коснуться руки. Он даже начал одергивать себя в такие моменты, но стало только хуже — он задумывался, подвисал и терял нить разговора, заставляя Дирка бросать на него встревоженные взгляды и пытливо заглядывать в лицо. Это сокращение дистанции вовсе не способствовало тому, чтобы Тодда перестали преследовать навязчивые мысли. Он совершенно не представлял, что с ними делать и нужно ли что-то делать вообще. И уж тем более не знал, как мог бы отнестись к этому Дирк: по нему вообще было сложно сказать, нравятся ему мальчики или девочки, или и те, и другие, и это он так общается, словно немного флиртует, и не понимает этого или — наоборот — все прекрасно понимает и делает намеренно. Словом, с того злополучного приступа, за которым последовало затишье, Тодд промариновался в собственных чувствах и их осмыслении чуть больше месяца, забыв даже о том, что вроде как собирался приударить за Фарой. Последнее особенно настораживало: он что, всерьез собрался запасть на Дирка? Случай разобраться со своими сомнениями представился сам собой: Джентли пропал. Исчез куда-то на целые сутки — не пришел в агентство, телефон был отключен. До вечера Тодд почти не беспокоился, ведь выйти утром в магазин с незаряженным мобильным в кармане, а к вечеру оказаться на другом конце города, потому что туда его привела Вселенная — это было в стиле Дирка.

— Давай подождем до завтра, а потом начнем нервничать, — сказала Фара.

Это было логично. Тодд даже кивнул, соглашаясь. Но чувство тревоги усилилось, когда в Риджли он не обнаружил Дирка ни у него, ни у себя в квартире. У Тодда неприятно засосало под ложечкой — все это было нехорошо, слишком неправильно. С полчаса ушло на то, чтобы убедить себя: все в порядке, с Дирком все нормально, он самостоятельный взрослый человек, а Тодд просто привык к его постоянному присутствию рядом, вот и дергается. Это почти помогло, впрочем, до полуночи Бротцман все равно промаялся по квартире, неспособный себя ничем занять, а потом долго ворочался в кровати без сна. Когда раздался стук в дверь, он уже дремал, но моментально стряхнул с себя сон и подлетел к двери, распахивая ее.

— Дирк.

— Привет, Тодд, — тихо сказал он, делая неуверенный шаг вперед, словно не знал, стоит ли ему заходить. Это было странно. Обычно Дирк не стеснялся. — Прости, что разбудил.

— Я не спал, — сказал Тодд, и это была практически правда. Он всего лишь ненадолго прикрыл глаза. — Может, зайдешь наконец?

— Да-да, — поспешно кивнул Дирк и прошел мимо него, в растерянности остановившись посреди комнаты. Его поза, жесты, голос — все выдавало крайнее напряжение.

— Дирк, не молчи, — захлопнув дверь и обернувшись к нему, сказал Тодд. — Что стряслось? Я… мы с Фарой волновались, потому что не могли до тебя дозвониться.

— Это «Черное крыло», — быстро выдохнул Дирк. — Утром я вышел за молоком, потому что оказалось, что оно у меня закончилось, а я люблю чай с молоком. Словом, я вышел из дома, и меня затолкали в машину сразу за поворотом по дороге к магазину. И если бы в ЦРУ собирались насильно вернуть меня в проект, то я бы мог больше никогда тебя не увидеть.

— Тогда чего они хотели? — Тодд сделал несколько шагов по направлению к нему и нахмурился. Правительственные агенты преследовали Дирка еще во время расследования дела Спринга, а потом вдруг пропали из поля зрения. Очередная активизация не сулила ничего хорошего. — Чтобы ты добровольно сдал себя на опыты?

— В том-то и дело, что сейчас мне себя некуда сдавать, — начал Дирк, взмахнув руками, и заговорил быстрее, как делал обычно, когда волновался. — Правительство — сплошная бюрократия и бесконечное утверждение планов. Мой бывший куратор неофициально сказал мне, что бюджет на полноценное возобновление проекта не утвердили, но они пытаются усилить контроль… на расстоянии. Со мной целый день говорили обо всем и ни о чем, повторяя вопросы по кругу. О моих способностях, о том, как это работает, об опасности для страны и окружающих, при этом не слыша моих ответов. Это было… чертовски утомительно и страшно, потому что я не знал, что они собираются делать, до последнего не понимал, собираются меня отпустить, снова закрыть в клетке или просто пристрелить. Мобильный у меня отобрали, связаться ни с кем не разрешили… Даже бывшего куратора я увидел уже потом, когда вышел из здания…

— Послушай, Дирк, — Тодд аккуратно перехватил его руки в районе запястий, чтобы Дирк перестал так активно жестикулировать и обратил на него внимание. — Это ведь хорошо, что никто уже не пытается тебя запереть, правда?

— Сейчас не пытается, — Дирк сфокусировал на нем полный паники взгляд. — Но вдруг они снова передумают? В один прекрасный день без предупреждения погрузят в машину, словно вещь, и увезут в какой-нибудь секретный бункер у черта на рогах? Мне нравится наше агентство, у меня есть друзья, я очень дорожу всем этим. А потом кто-нибудь из вышестоящих инстанций вдруг решит, что хватит. Что неплохо бы решить судьбу нескольких десятков людей просто потому, что они слегка отличаются от других, хотя они не выбирали этого. Или… или…

Он запнулся, в отчаянии глядя на Тодда, который не нашелся, что быстро ответить на этот крайне эмоциональный спич, так что просто поддался порыву, притягивая Дирка ближе и целуя, пока тот не решил продолжить свою словесную истерию. К ужасу и восторгу Тодда, он ответил на поцелуй: сначала осторожно, будто не был уверен в том, что делает. Но даже такое — мягкое, трепетное — касание их губ вызвало у Тодда внезапное головокружение. Целоваться с Дирком не во время приступа парарибулита, без бонуса в виде атакующих мозг галлюцинаций оказалось до одури приятно, особенно когда тот подался немного вперед, углубляя контакт, скользнув горячим языком ему в рот, а затем легонько, нежно прикусив нижнюю губу. Тодд даже не успел толком среагировать на этот перехват инициативы, как Дирк высвободил из хватки его пальцев одну руку и уперся ему ладонью в грудь, отстраняя, но не отталкивая.

— Тодд, — широко раскрытые глаза Дирка блестели, а брови вопросительно взметнулись вверх. — Что… происходит?

— Действую твоими же методами, — не мешкая, ответил он, чувствуя, как щеки начинают пылать, а внутри поднимается волна паники. Какого черта он натворил? — Мне нужно было привести тебя в чувство.

— Да, это… оказалось очень действенно, — кивнул Дирк, изобразив на лице крайнюю степень понимания, а затем смутившись. — Кажется, я немного увлекся, прости.

— Дирк, — Тодд не мог сдержать улыбку, поскольку это был ответ на его незаданный и даже еще несформулированный вопрос. Но для начала нужно было закончить разговор о чертовом ЦРУ, так что он выдохнул и продолжил максимально серьезно. — Послушай, я сделаю все, чтобы не дать им тебя забрать. Сейчас ты здесь, с остальным мы разберемся. И поговорим завтра с Фарой, возможно, она предложит какие-то варианты, чтобы обезопасить тебя, и какой-то план действий на случай… если что-то случится. И даже если тебя заберут, я буду искать тебя и найду, слышишь?

— Я верю тебе, — сказал Дирк искренне. От надежды и теплоты в его взгляде Тодду вдруг стало невероятно хорошо. — И постарайся связаться с Амандой. Хулиганская троица, без сомнений, не даст ее в обиду, просто думаю, что ей нужно быть в курсе происходящего.

— Ты прав, я должен попытаться, — нахмурился Тодд. Его опять, как и при любом упоминании сестры, кольнуло острое чувство вины. Она до сих пор не отвечала на его звонки и никак не давала о себе знать. Возможно, стоило попросить Дирка попытаться с ней поговорить обо всей опасности, которую представляет собой очередная активизация агентов ЦРУ. Но завтра. Определенно завтра, потому что сейчас они оба все еще стояли на невыносимо близком расстоянии, не расходясь в стороны и не сближаясь. Стоило с этим что-то сделать.

— И что теперь? — первым начал Дирк, улыбнувшись краешком рта, едва заметно, но по-настоящему. — Так и будем целовать друг друга в случае возникновения острой жизненной необходимости?

— Да, — просто ответил Тодд, — кажется, у меня уже сейчас есть такая необходимость.

— Здорово, — Дирк сделал еще буквально полшага к нему, так что теперь они почти что сталкивались носами. — Потому что у меня тоже. Уже давно.

Впоследствии Тодд не раз думал, сколько бы они еще ходили вокруг да около, если бы он не потерял тогда таблетки? Сколько времени прошло бы, прежде чем до него бы дошло? Или мироздание подтолкнуло бы его к прозрению каким-то еще, возможно, более радикальным способом? Впрочем, проверять особого желания не было, даже окажись у него такая возможность. Тодд был доволен тем, что у него есть. Даже больше: последние пару лет он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.

***  
— Ты идешь? — голос Дирка вернул его в реальность. Они все еще стояли на крыше: солнце почти село, и на город опускались мягкие сумерки, тени вокруг стали резче, силуэт Дирка в светлой рубашке четко выделялся на фоне дверного проема, ведущего на лестницу.

— Ага, — кивнул Тодд, улыбнувшись ему и сжав в кармане пузырек с таблетками так крепко, словно это был какой-то волшебный и невероятно ценный амулет.

Они возвращались домой в уютном молчании привычной дорогой. Офис располагался примерно в трех кварталах от квартиры, которую они сняли пару лет назад, когда агентство стало приносить достаточно денег, чтобы съехать из надоевшего Риджли. «Сколько можно жить в этом клоповнике?», — постоянно спрашивала Фара и принципиально отказывалась заходить в гости. В конце концов, Тодд не выдержал и нашел новое жилье. Квартира была более просторной: спальня, гостиная, кухня, большая кладовка и ванная, совмещенная с туалетом. По сравнению с крошечной квартиркой в Риджли, где было не развернуться, эта показалась настоящими хоромами. Дирк был в полном восторге. Тут же перетащил туда все свое барахло и забил огромный платяной шкаф в спальне бесконечными рубашками, узкими штанами, галстуками и, конечно же, цветными куртками на любой случай жизни. Тодд и не возражал, скромно уместив свою одежду на двух полках и пяти вешалках.

Дирк даже завел комнатное растение в честь переезда, заявив, что оно улучшает атмосферу в доме и очищает воздух. Правда, в силу своей забывчивости и неспособности концентрироваться на мелочах, все время забывал поливать цветок и переставлять с подоконника, если было слишком жарко. В итоге Тодд не выдержал и взял заботу о «зеленом жильце» на себя. Для начала погуглил, чтобы узнать о цветке чуть больше, чем «Смотри, какой он зеленый! Мне сказали, что он даже цветет». Оказалось, что растение называется «антуриум» и не требует слишком сложного ухода. Так что Тодд решил, что справится с этой задачей, и серьезно подошел к делу: поливал, разрыхлял землю, спасал от летнего солнца и даже пару раз подкармливал удобрением. Дирк в свою очередь удивлялся, как же бедное растение выживает, если он постоянно о нем забывает. «Это настоящее чудо, Тодд! Значит, у нас дома настолько хорошая атмосфера, что цветок сам растет без дополнительного ухода», — восторженно говорил он, Тодд просто кивал и улыбался в ответ, и совсем не спешил рассказывать о том, что дело вовсе не в атмосфере. К тому же, он успел привязаться к цветку за несколько месяцев, и даже если они уезжали по работе, заставлял кого-нибудь приходить и поливать растение.

Их новое место обитания нравилось и Фаре, и Аманде. Порой сестра гостила у них по нескольку дней, останавливаясь на диване в гостиной, когда Роуди срывались куда-то без своей драгоценной барабанщицы. Хотя все прекрасно знали, что Аманда просто хочет побыть с братом и поучаствовать в каком-нибудь безумном расследовании без шумного сопровождения. «Как будто тебе своего безумия мало», — ворчала Фара, но на самом деле ужасно радовалась, когда подруга ввязывалась с ними в очередное приключение. Отношения Тодда и Аманды далеко не сразу пришли в норму. И от их ссоры и полного игнора до фразы «Пожалуй, я посплю у вас на диване. Надеюсь, что он удобный» — прошло немало времени. В какие-то моменты Тодду даже казалось, что сестра больше никогда не заговорит с ним. Но Дирк подбадривал его и говорил: «Дай ей время. Она непременно тебя простит. Аманда любит тебя. Не сомневайся». Тодд честно старался не терять надежду, но тот факт, что сестра звонила всем, кроме него, буквально убивал. Так проходили дни, недели, месяцы. Возможно, это отчуждение длилось бы гораздо дольше, если бы не одна заварушка с участием Роуди, Барт и, конечно же, их агентства. Одну вещь Тодд мог сказать с уверенностью: близкая смерть и безвыходные ситуации сближают, давая даже такому конченому человеку, как он, второй шанс. Именно после всех этих событий Аманда не запрыгнула в фургон Роуди и не укатила в другой штат, а подошла к Дирку и Тодду, поставив их перед фактом, что диван будет занят сегодняшней ночью. Дирк радостно улыбался, а Тодд во все глаза смотрел на сестру и не верил своему счастью. Аманда обняла его первая, потом их двоих сгреб в объятья Дирк.

Наверное, Тодд мог смело сказать, что его жизнь удалась. И в частности его жизнь с Дирком. Сначала он думал, что это будет сущий ад. В какой-то степени его опасения подтвердились после недели совместного проживания, у Дирка был потрясающий талант разводить вокруг себя хаос. Чисто убранная квартира буквально за пару часов могла превратиться в свалку его стараниями. Тодд пытался убираться раз в два дня, потому что в таком свинарнике найти что-либо было нереально, пытался заставлять Дирка класть вещи на свои места, а не бросать посреди комнаты, потому что так захотелось, даже кричал, стараясь вдолбить нехитрую формулу «положи, где взял» в голову холистического детектива, но это приводило к ссорам и взаимным обидам. И только через полгода Тодд с удивлением раскрыл для себя великую тайну — нужно спокойно попросить. Все оказалось до безобразия просто! Неважно, чем занимался Дирк, Тодд подходил и говорил: «Дирк, у нас в квартире полный кавардак. Уберись, пожалуйста». Джентли смотрел на него широко распахнутыми удивленными глазами, обводил комнату таким взглядом, словно видел впервые, потом поспешно кивал и принимался за дело. Меньше чем через час квартира снова была пригодна для проживания, а Дирк светился от гордости и удовольствия, что все сделал сам. Почему-то подобное занятие успокаивало и приводило его в хорошее расположение духа, правда, без напоминания Тодда Дирк не предпринимал попыток убраться. Зато обоих явно устраивало такое взаимодействие. Формула гармонии была найдена.

Теперь, возвращаясь в их квартиру на втором этаже, Тодд думал, что может смело назвать это место домом. Именно туда ему хотелось приходить после раскрытых дел, побед и поражений, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности и расслабиться, уютно вытянувшись на диване в обнимку с любимым человеком. Любимый человек шагал рядом, не подозревая о размышлениях Тодда, задумчиво изучая облака и проезжающие мимо машины. Тодд покосился на него, пытаясь найти следы плохого настроения, но, кажется, разговор на крыше помог Джентли привести мысли в порядок и немного успокоиться. На подходе к дому Дирк все так же задумчиво протянул ладонь и взял Тодда за руку. У Бротцмана от сердца отлегло. Прикосновения всегда служили сигналом, что даже если окружающий мир кажется враждебным и жестоким местом, они всегда есть друг у друга и открыты друг другу, что бы ни произошло. Он сжал руку Дирка в ответ, получив рассеянную, но искреннюю улыбку.

***  
На следующий день Тодд проснулся на удивление рано, особенно учитывая то, во сколько они легли. Раньше Дирка, у которого в этом плане было только два режима: подскочить ни свет ни заря и, возможно, сразу куда-то пойти, даже не позавтракав, или же беспробудно спать до полудня, не особо реагируя на внешние раздражители (впрочем, такая возможность выпадала не слишком часто). По всему выходило, что в этот раз он был настроен именно на второй вариант, поскольку даже не пошевелился, когда Тодд выскользнул из-под одеяла, поднял валяющиеся возле кровати трусы и футболку и, натянув их, отправился в кухню. Ужасно хотелось есть. Открыв холодильник, он вздохнул — выбор был не слишком большой. Они с Дирком привыкли не делать практически никаких скоропортящихся закупок наперед, поскольку спрогнозировать свои планы на месяц — да что там, на ближайшую неделю — ни тот, ни другой был не способен. Пару раз после неожиданно долгого отсутствия пришлось выкинуть все содержимое холодильника, а один раз даже заменить сам холодильник на новый. Так что теперь Тодд колебался между вариантом сделать овсянку, залив ее кипятком, либо же попытаться приготовить блинчики из оставшегося в холодильнике молока и одинокого яйца, притаившегося в углу дверцы.

Хотя на самом деле ответ был очевиден: мысль о каше не вызывала особого энтузиазма, спать уже не хотелось, и они с Дирком любили блинчики, так что определенно стоило заморочиться. А потом вместе сходить в супермаркет — Дирку почему-то очень нравился совместный процесс выбора продуктов, хотя у них и был к этому кардинально разный подход.

— Возьмем? — спрашивал он обычно, вертя в руках очередное что-нибудь, настолько же далекое от списка нужных продуктов, как «Черное крыло» от гуманизма.

— Что это? — подозрительно косился Тодд на нечто, похожее на небольшую яркую клизму.

— Гранадилла, — уверенно кивал Дирк, будто озвучивал всем известный факт вроде «солнце восходит на востоке».

— И ты собираешься это попробовать? — спрашивал Тодд. Потому что не факт, что Дирк собирался. Может, ему просто название понравилось.

— Просто выглядит забавно, — пожимал плечами он. — И ты мог бы иногда отключать свою практичность ненадолго?

Будто бы у Тодда был выбор.

А еще Дирк с завидным упорством постоянно предпринимал попытки что-нибудь приготовить. Тодд подозревал, что это каким-то образом связано с тем, что тот пытается максимально почувствовать себя совсем обычным человеком хотя бы в быту, впрочем, сам Дирк утверждал, что ему просто интересны кулинарные эксперименты. В отличие от итога расследования тех дел, за которые бралось их агентство, результативность подобных экспериментов и правда была весьма сомнительной: холистический детектив любил самые неожиданные сочетания продуктов, а временами просто забывал, что поставил что-то на плиту, так что определить, вкусно это должно было оказаться или нет, не представлялось возможным. Но кое-какие блюда у Дирка получались на удивление хорошо. Те же блинчики, особый способ приготовления которых он увидел в каком-то сериале — тесто выливалось на сковородку последовательно, в результате образуя рисунок. В основном Дирк делал блинчики-смайлики с разными градациями эмоций, независимо от настроения, и — о, чудо — они у него даже не пригорали. Но сегодня Дирк спал, а Тодду, который не настолько заморачивался эстетической составляющей, было несложно заняться завтраком, так что он сходил умыться и написал Фаре, что их, скорее всего, сегодня в агентстве не будет. Конечно, Тодд был в намного большей степени не экстрасенс, чем Дирк, но кое-какие предположения вполне способен был сделать. Ответ пришел почти сразу же.

«У вас все в порядке, или мне нужно начинать волноваться?»

Тодд улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что без Фары они бы не справились и с половиной всего, что на них валится. Она, в свою очередь, как-то призналась, что, ввиду очень сложных отношений с родными, считает их с Дирком своей самой настоящей семьей. Как оказалось позже, про сложные отношения Фара преуменьшила, а вот про семью — была более чем объективна.

«Пока все хорошо. Спасибо, Фара»

Тодд отложил телефон и принялся за приготовление завтрака, попутно размышляя, какие скучные бытовые вопросы им бы стоило сегодня решить, если выдастся спокойный день. Оплатить счета за квартиру? Сдать некоторые вещи в химчистку? Закончил с готовкой Тодд минут через сорок и, полюбовавшись на внушительную горку блинов, красующуюся на тарелке, прислушался. Судя по тишине в квартире, Дирк еще не проснулся, так что Тодд пошел в спальню с намерением мотивировать его едой. Да и просто проверить, как он там.

Дирк действительно еще спал, повернувшись на бок и засунув одну руку под подушку, его лицо было спокойным и расслабленным. Остановившись в дверях, Тодд какое-то время думал над тем, стоит ли его вообще трогать. Но часы показывали уже почти двенадцать, а блинчики на кухне остывали, так что Тодд решился. На самом деле это было несложно, ведь он знал один из самых действенных и приятных способов разбудить Дирка, если, конечно, удастся самому при этом не заснуть. Тодд быстро забрался к нему под одеяло и обнял, прижимаясь сзади всем телом. Уткнулся носом в шею, замирая от щемящего чувства нежности, мягко накатившего теплой волной. Знакомый запах, мерное биение сердца под ладонью. Такие моменты стоили любого безумства, в которое они ввязывались, любой опасности, с которой сталкивались. Возможно, настолько ценными они были именно из-за безумств и опасности.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Дирк. Теплый. Расслабленный. — Ты приготовил завтрак, пахнет блинчиками. Я сейчас встану.

— Ну уж нет, теперь я тебя не отпущу, — тихо ответил Тодд, проводя носом по его шее вверх до линии волос и почти касаясь губами кожи. — Пять минут.

Дирк ничего не ответил, только прижался к нему теснее и накрыл руку, которой Тодд обнимал его поперек груди, своей. Так они пролежали несколько минут. Или целую вечность — было сложно определить точно.

— Давай вставать? — наконец предложил Дирк, завозившись.

— Вселенная зовет? — в шутку пробормотал Тодд, неохотно размыкая объятия.

— Нет, природа, — фыркнул в ответ Дирк, садясь на кровати. — Мне нужно в туалет.

После завтрака Дирк ушел прокатиться на велосипеде: это была его недавняя спонтанная покупка, совершенная в ходе расследования одного из странных дел об исчезающем велосипедисте. Тодд был уверен, что потом это средство передвижения будет пылиться где-нибудь в кладовке агентства, но Джентли периодически о нем вспоминал и отправлялся прокатиться в ближайший парк. Выглядел он при этом совсем не так, как типичные велосипедисты в облегающих костюмах и шлемах. Он выглядел, как типичный Дирк — в узких брюках, рубашке и модных ботинках. Впрочем, велосипед был под стать ему: винтажный, ярко-красный, с высоким рулем и металлической корзиной, крепившейся спереди.

— Мне кажется, он женский, — сообщил тогда Тодд, глядя на это приобретение.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Дирк. — А какая разница?

Тодд честно не знал, какая, кроме заниженной верхней рамы, что казалось довольно практичным в городских условиях. В принципе, уже неплохо, что это оказался не велосипед-тандем, было бы немного слишком. А Дирк смотрелся на этом двухколесном чуде вполне органично — как типичный британец. Не то чтобы Тодд видел в своей жизни их слишком много, но это было первое, что приходило в голову.

Пока Дирк неторопливо колесил по окрестностям, Тодд решил вытащить из кладовки гитару: в конце концов, у него тоже была своя «игрушка», правда, брать ее в руки оказалось немного грустно. Она напоминала о временах, когда «Мексиканские похороны» были еще живы, а еще о том, как раньше часто они джемили вместе с Амандой. Отношения с сестрой теперь были другие: честнее, лучше, даже ближе. Но другие. И возможности поиграть вместе представлялись нечасто. Последний месяц они не виделись, лишь иногда перезванивались, но Тодд все равно отчаянно скучал по младшей сестренке. Совсем взрослой и давно самостоятельной.

Пытаясь отвлечься от грустных мыслей, он сосредоточился на музыке — ощущении веса гитары в руках, движении пальцев, все еще с легкостью вспоминающих аккорды. Тодд настолько погрузился в процесс, что совсем забыл о времени. Когда он взглянул на часы, было уже чуть больше трех. Дирк еще не вернулся. Тодд потянулся к телефону, который валялся на диване, и увидел, что на экране высвечиваются два пропущенных вызова. От Аманды — будто она почувствовала его мысли и потому решила позвонить. Но сердце Тодда все равно дико колотилось от волнения, когда он набирал номер сестры: вдруг она звонила потому, что находится в опасности?

— Привет, Тодд! — вопреки его опасениям, голос Аманды, взявшей трубку после первого гудка, был радостным, а не встревоженным. — Я отвлекаю вас с Дирком от очередного дела?

— Нет, не отвлекаешь, — Тодд улыбнулся. — У нас что-то вроде выходного. У тебя все в порядке?

— У меня все отлично, — заверила Аманда. — И выходной — это очень кстати, потому что я как раз собиралась напроситься в гости сегодня. Ну, может потом еще зависнуть у вас на пару дней.

— Круто! — обрадовался Тодд. Это действительно было приятное известие. — Когда тебя ждать?

— Эм, где-то через пару часов? — сообщила она, немного подумав. — Приблизительно. Как там Дирк?

— Немного расстроен из-за последнего дела, которое завершилось бы удачно, если бы клиент не умер, — ответил Тодд. — То есть, вчера был расстроен, но, кажется, сейчас он уже в норме.

— Ладно, приеду, поговорю с ним об этом сама, — серьезно сказала Аманда, а затем сменила тон на более беззаботный. — Позвонишь Фаре? Я по ней чертовски соскучилась. Конечно, если вы там сегодня настроены на небольшую тусовку.

— Небольшую тусовку? — не понял он.

— Я, Фара и вы вдвоем, — пояснила Аманда.

— Конечно, — сказал Тодд. — Уверен, она будет очень рада тебя видеть. Мы давно не собирались вот так вчетвером.

— Отлично, — резюмировала Аманда. — Тогда увидимся, братец. Поцелуй за меня Дирка.

— Сама приедешь и сделаешь это, — усмехнулся Тодд. — Пока.

Несомненно, Дирк должен обрадоваться приезду Аманды, ведь они с момента знакомства были в восторге друг от друга. Но сначала стоило позвонить Фаре. Пока он с ней разговаривал, хлопнула входная дверь, и на пороге появился Дирк: довольный, слегка запыхавшийся и улыбающийся. Он помахал Бротцману рукой и шепотом, почти одними губами спросил:

— Что случилось?

— …конечно, Фара, будем ждать, — закончил разговор Тодд, и ответил ему. — Через пару часов к нам приедет Аманда — и нет, она ничего не говорила про стремные видения, просто хочет нас увидеть. А еще я пригласил Фару. Надеюсь, ты не против?

— Шутишь? Мы давно не собирались вот так вчетвером, — повторил недавно произнесенную им самим фразу Дирк, подходя ближе и оживленно взмахивая руками. — Устроим киновечер? Поиграем в твистер?

— Устроим уборку для начала, — оглянувшись вокруг, сказал Тодд. Возле дивана в живописном хаосе валялись разнообразные, никак не связанные между собой тематически газеты, на журнальном столике красовалось несколько чашек из-под чая, стопка книг, горстка мелочи, а еще некоторые горизонтальные поверхности сейчас исполняли нехарактерные для них функции вешалки. Не то чтобы Аманда или Фара ожидали увидеть здесь сверкающее чистотой и уютом убранство пряничного домика, но хотя бы минимально бардак разобрать стоило.

Когда они закончили, Дирк пошел в ванную, а Тодд решил помыть лежащую в раковине с утра посуду. Конечно, звонок в дверь раздался именно тогда, когда руки у него были в пене. Пока он наскоро вытирал их полотенцем, дверной звонок настойчиво продолжал звучать — определенно это была не Фара, так упорно могла трезвонить только его сестра. Действительно: стоило Тодду распахнуть дверь, Аманда налетела на него маленьким вихрем, стискивая в объятиях.

— Ужасно рада тебя видеть, — сказала она, крепко обнимая его и кладя голову на плечо.

— И я тебя, сестренка, — ответил Тодд.

Они постояли так немного, а затем Аманда отстранилась, пытливо заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Ты как? — спросила она.

— В порядке, — Тодд вздохнул, поняв, что она имеет в виду болезнь. — Всего пять приступов за месяц, не слишком сильных.

— И вы с Дирком до сих пор не разобрались, почему он их видит и чем может помочь? — она нахмурилась.

— Нет, ну то есть… у него очень эффективно получается убалтывать мой мозг, убеждая, что все это ненастоящее. Или использовать настоящий огнетушитель, если я не по-настоящему горю, — Тодд улыбнулся. — У тебя по-прежнему видения?

Особенности Аманды, которые проявлялись во время приступов и взаимодействия с Хулиганской тройкой, были ее индивидуальным бонусом. Тодд же ни разу — даже когда Роуди в силу обстоятельств пришлось помогать ему — не видел ничего не только пророческого, но и хоть мало-мальски интересного. Никаких видений. А вот галлюцинации Аманды были яркими и регулярными, а еще имели смысл. Несколько раз они оказывались связаны с делами холистического агентства, как получилось тогда с экранами в подвале Риджли. Выяснилось это случайно, впрочем, с того момента Аманда обычно делилась тем, что увидела во время очередного приступа, поскольку это могло быть важным. Любая деталь могла: если не сейчас, то в будущем.

— Я ничего не вижу в последнее время, Тодд, — пожала плечами Аманда, обходя его и направляясь в гостиную. — Точнее, я вижу Ничто, это странно. Просто темнота, то есть не отсутствие видений, я вижу темноту.

— Ты уверена? — развернувшись к ней, с тревогой поинтересовался Тодд. — Думаешь, грядет что-то плохое?

— Нет, не думаю, — Аманда не казалась взволнованной. — Никакого страха я не чувствую, только спокойствие. Это очень правильное ощущение. Не могу объяснить… но нет, не плохое. Скорее наоборот.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тодд, хотя он и не чувствовал уверенности ни в чем, что касалось видений сестры. Она сама не раз говорила, что их непросто интерпретировать, все зашифровано, слишком образно и перекручено, и походит на замысловатые стихи.

— У вас с Дирком все нормально? — перевела тем временем тему Аманда, склонив голову и с интересом глядя на него.

— Да, конечно. Все отлично, — Тодд не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Ладно, по лицу вижу, что да, — махнула рукой сестра. — Просто беспокоюсь, не ведешь ли ты себя по-мудацки, — и, пока он не успел возмутиться, спросила. — Кстати, а где наш холистический детектив?

— Застрял в ванной, — ответил Тодд. — Наверняка не выйдет, пока его прическа не будет идеальной.

— Надеюсь, что если вы говорили про меня, то это было что-то хорошее, — Дирк очень вовремя вошел в гостиную: причесанный, в свежей рубашке и новом галстуке. И, конечно, улыбающийся так, что слепило глаза.

— Дирк! — радостно воскликнула Аманда, подскочив к нему и ненадолго повиснув на шее, а затем расцеловав в обе щеки. — Ты с каждым разом все более классный, или мне кажется?

— Сейчас Тодд убьет нас обоих взглядом, — серьезно сказал Дирк. Выглядел он при этом ужасно довольным. — Потому что мне кажется, его ты приветствуешь как-то по-другому.

— Эй, между братьями и сестрами так не принято, — Аманда легонько стукнула его в плечо, а затем повернулась к Тодду. — Ты ведь в курсе, что я тебя люблю, даже если называю козлиной?

Когда приехала Фара, Аманда как раз инспектировала их холодильник и возмущалась.

— Думаю, мы с Фарой сейчас быстренько сгоняем в маркет и вернемся, — сказала она, обняв подругу, а затем приняв самый решительный Меня-Не-Отговоришь вид. — Я не против того, чтобы в очередной раз изобразить из себя черепашек-ниндзя и заказать пиццу, но кто-то должен о вас позаботиться.

— Может, мы все вместе поедем? — предложил Дирк, который уже вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить в их любимую пиццерию. — Или отложим все это на завтра.

— На самом деле, я просто хотела поболтать с Фарой без лишних ушей, — пояснила Аманда и протянула руку Тодду. — Гони карточку.

— Когда будете выбирать фильм на вечер, постарайтесь, чтобы это было что-то не о спецслужбах, — попросила Фара. Ее ужасно расстраивало, когда кино о работе правоохранительных органов оказывалось фантастически-неправдоподобным. Тодду же, наоборот, было интересно слушать ее замечания, где и какой ляп допустили сценаристы.

Фара с Амандой ушли, Дирк непринужденно болтал по телефону со службой доставки заказов — только он мог делать это действительно увлеченно — а Тодд, сев на пол возле телевизора, принялся перебирать стопку DVD с фильмами, которые они еще не смотрели. Криминальная драма или мистический детектив? Однозначно нет. Пожалуй, Дирк бы оценил космические приключения, Аманда тоже такое любит, и просьба Фары будет удовлетворена. Да и сам Тодд бы сегодня не отказался от просмотра легкого, не выжимающего слезу фильма.

— Так и знал, что ты это выберешь, — подошедший к нему Дирк уселся рядом на пол и тронул его за плечо. — Ты выглядишь так серьезно, словно решаешь вопрос жизни и смерти.

— У Аманды больше нет видений, — вдруг сказал Тодд, хотя, конечно, сестре лучше было самой поговорить об этом с Дирком. Так бывало, что какая-то незначительная деталь, вскользь упомянутая в разговоре, могла разбудить его интуицию. — То есть, она сказала, что видит просто темноту, Ничто. Чем это отличается о того, когда ты ничего не видишь?

— Я не знаю, Тодд, — глаза Дирка засветились интересом, он наклонился ближе. — Ты же в курсе, у меня никогда не бывает видений, разве что странные сны. Впрочем, и во сне тоже можно увидеть Ничто. Это такое странное ощущение… — он вдруг замолчал и задумался, а потом встрепенулся, будто что-то понял. — Тодд, звони Аманде, пусть они едут назад.

— Что происходит, Дирк? — сердце застучало быстрее от волнения: Тодд знал эту интонацию. Что-то было не так, и Джентли это чувствовал.

— Понятия не имею, но звони прямо сейчас, — голос Дирка дрогнул, сам он подскочил на ноги. — Я наберу Фару и, если что, поедем за ними.

Иногда неопределенность и неизвестность доводили Тодда до такого напряжения, что, казалось, еще немного, и его хватит удар, особенно сейчас — когда дело касалось сестры. Что бы там ни ощутил Дирк, Тодд знал: это важно.

«Возьми трубку, Аманда, это важно», — повторял он мысленно, пока слушал длинные гудки в телефоне. Не дождавшись ответа, Тодд нажал отбой одновременно с Дирком, который тоже опустил руку с зажатым в ней мобильным. Его взгляд был озадаченным, даже испуганным. Сердце Тодда пропустило удар.

— Телефон Фары вне зоны действия сети, — тихо сказал Дирк, а затем решительно направился к двери. — Поехали.

Тодда не нужно было просить дважды. Чем метаться в панике, гадая, что могло произойти за эти полчаса, ему лучше было направить энергию в действие. Впрочем, сесть за руль он доверил Дирку — в подобных случаях его экстремальная манера вождения была как нельзя кстати. Супермаркет, в который с большей долей вероятности отправились Аманда и Фара, находился неподалеку: десять минут неспешной езды, при желании можно добраться за пять. Но до места назначения они с Дирком так и не доехали — за вторым поворотом образовалась большая пробка. Дирк вышел из машины и прошел немного вперед, затем быстро вернулся.

— Говорят, впереди какая-то серьезная авария, — сказал он, садясь обратно в машину и пристально глядя на Тодда блестящими глазами. — Так что или объезд, или пешком. Но пешком будет быстрее.

— Пойдем, — Тодд нетерпеливо заерзал на месте, а Джентли кивнул, берясь за руль, чтобы припарковать автомобиль у обочины. Конечно, впоследствии их ждет штраф, но сейчас было плевать. — Дирк, я не понимаю, что происходит, и это меня бесит!

— Мне кажется, случилось что-то плохое, Тодд, — Дирк заглушил мотор, покачал головой, а затем открыл дверь машины. — Только, пожалуйста, не пугайся раньше времени.

В этой новой жизни, полной приключений и опасности, Тодд не боялся за себя самого так, как за близких и друзей. При мыслях о том, что что-то случится с Дирком, Амандой или Фарой, внутри все холодело — так, что пару раз он даже путал это состояние с началом очередного приступа парарибулита. Но ведь они не раз справлялись с дерьмовыми ситуациями, неужели не справятся и сейчас, что бы там ни произошло. В этом Тодд убеждал себя, быстро шагая вперед вдоль рядов автомобилей, некоторые из которых разворачивались, чтобы поискать объезд. Он даже не оглядывался назад, чтобы посмотреть, идет ли за ним Дирк, просто знал, что тот рядом. Нет, во время расследований, обычных прогулок или просто походов в магазин тот мог, ни слова не говоря, куда-то свернуть и пойти на зов Вселенной, ни на что не обращая внимания — но не сейчас, только не сейчас.

На перекрестке словно из-под земли перед Тоддом вдруг выросло полицейское заграждение. Он резко остановился, растерянно моргая из-за светивших в глаза ярких огней, и ошеломленно уставился вперед. Затем выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что, когда откроет их, окажется: просто привиделось. Это галлюцинация, и не машина Фары лежит перевернутая, деформированная, прижатая к фонарному столбу тяжелым большегрузом. Ему показалось из-за слепящего света фар полицейских машин, он просто не разглядел как следует, что-то напутал. Тодд выдохнул и открыл глаза. Картинка не изменилась. Сердце упало куда-то в желудок, противное ощущение леденящего ужаса внутри усилилось. Тодд ринулся вперед, пытаясь проскочить под желтой лентой, но был остановлен высоким полисменом.

— Это место аварии, туда нельзя! — строго сказал он, выставляя вперед руку.

— Там моя сестра! — воскликнул Тодд. Он вовсе не собирался так повышать голос, но сам понял, что кричит слишком громко. — Я ведь могу поехать вместе с ней в больницу как ближайший родственник?

— Боюсь, сэр, вы уже ничем не поможете. Оставьте свой номер телефона и, с вами свяжутся для опознания тела, — ответил полицейский и смягчил тон. — Мне очень жаль.

— Нет, нет, это какая-то ошибка! — Тодд подался вперед, готовый оттолкнуть его, побежать туда, чтобы самому все увидеть, и замер, почувствовав прикосновение к своей руке. Это был Дирк — бледный и тихий, он с силой сжимал его ладонь. Так, будто Тодд падал в пропасть, и его нужно было удержать любой ценой. Так, будто падал сам.

Тодду этот жест показался слишком отчаянным, словно это — все. Он хотел сказать об этом Дирку, прокричать, что это не так, что они еще могут что-то сделать, что нужно попытаться действовать прямо сейчас, но не смог. Он не мог вдохнуть, чувствуя, как превращается в камень — как густеет кровь, деревенеют конечности, отказывают легкие. Тодд и правда падал, ноги больше не держали его: огни полицейских машин качнулись перед глазами и резко уплыли вниз. Последнее, что он видел, отключаясь от реальности из-за резкого и сильного приступа — темное вечернее небо, на котором не было звезд, и перепуганное лицо склонившегося над ним Дирка.

***  
Тодд сразу сообщил родителям, что возьмет все заботы о похоронах на себя — не нужны ни деньги, ни помощь. Он бы сказал, что не нужно и присутствие, но прекрасно понимал, что Аманда была не только его сестрой, но и дочерью, о которой горевали. Тодд с радостью бы организовал церковную службу и церемонию для Фары, но ее брат быстро взял все в свои руки, пресекая любые попытки Дирка и Тодда помочь. В итоге, они договорились, что службу проведут в одной церкви, в одно время. Потом тело Фары увезут на другое кладбище, чтобы похоронить рядом с отцом. Тодду хотелось выкрикнуть: «Мы ее семья! Нельзя нас лишать возможности быть рядом, когда ее опустят в землю! Ты не имеешь права!». Но правда была в том, что у Эдди были все права, и он мог решать. Поэтому им ничего не оставалось, как согласиться и принять его условия.

Переговоры с похоронным бюро были недолгими, но тяжелыми. Иногда Тодд зависал и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, просто пялился прямо перед собой, пытаясь понять, что он вообще делает в этом тихом, безжизненном месте, где слишком много бархата и цветов. В такие моменты Дирк брал инициативу на себя, словно мягко отодвигая Тодда на второй план, прикрывая от внимательных взглядов агентов бюро ритуальных услуг. Он говорил непривычно ровно и спокойно, не жестикулировал, не источал дружелюбие, не выказывал обычного оживления или заинтересованности. Холистический детектив растворялся, и на его месте оказывался собранный, предельно неэмоциональный мужчина, кратко отвечающий на вопросы: «Нет, хора не надо», «Да, вступительное слово священника будет к месту», «Людей будет немного, так что большой зал не понадобится», «Остановимся на третьей модели гроба, что вы предложили», «Поменьше лилий, пожалуйста». И еще десятки коротких, емких ответов на бесполезные уточняющие вопросы, которые словно иголки вонзались в кожу Тодда, все больнее и больнее с каждой фразой вежливого мужчины в черном строгом костюме. В голове клубился туман, превращая мир вокруг в неясное марево.

Тодд сам не заметил, как Дирк вывел его на улицу, повторяя:  
— Дыши, Тодд, давай. Вот так. Выпей таблетку. Сейчас это кончится, просто потерпи.

Тодд посмотрел на свои руки и как-то отстраненно отметил, что они действительно утыканы длинными тонкими иголками. Наверное, по иголке на каждый вопрос об Аманде, по иголке на каждое «была» вместо «есть». Кожа горела от крошечных проколов, сочилась капельками крови. Это было мучительно. Очень хотелось заплакать, но слез все еще не было, только эта саднящая боль и отчаяние от понимания, что ничего нельзя изменить.

— Тодд, посмотри на меня. Тодд, — звал голос Дирка. — Пожалуйста, возьми таблетку.

Тодд перевел мутный взгляд на человека, стоящего перед ним, будто не узнавая. Иголки повсюду. Кажется, больше всего в сердце.

— Сейчас, сейчас я помогу. Потерпи немного.

Внезапно по телу прошла дрожь. Тодд удивленно посмотрел на иголки, которые должны были торчать из ладони, но их не было, потому что Дирк бережно держал его руку и в каком-то отчаянном порыве выдергивал их одну за другой. Сначала из пальцев, потом из запястья, поднимаясь к плечу.

— Что?.. Как?.. — непонимающе пробормотал Тодд. Он не верил собственным глазам. Такого просто не могло быть. Наверное, это часть галлюцинации. Но Дирк с упорством продолжал свою борьбу с тем, что не должен был видеть. Его пальцы скользили и не могли ухватить кончики иголок с первого раза.

— Сейчас станет легче. Прости-прости, — повторял Дирк, вытаскивая очередную иголку, стараясь сделать это как можно аккуратней. — Еще чуть-чуть.

Одна из иголок соскочила и воткнулась в подушечку пальца Дирка. Он прикусил губу и встряхнул кистью, отбрасывая ее в сторону. Тодд как завороженный смотрел на маленькую алую каплю, выступившую на коже Дирка. Это привело его в движение, перезагрузило мозг, хоть немного разгоняя плотный туман в сознании.

— Дай мне таблетку, — хрипло проговорил Тодд и протянул ладонь, на которой все еще виднелись проколы с подсохшей кровью.

— Ничего, я справлюсь, — на грани слышимости ответил Дирк. — Мы со всем справимся. Я обещаю, Тодд. Ни о чем не беспокойся. Все-все для тебя сделаю.

— Таблетку, — чуть громче повторил Тодд. Но Дирк не отреагировал, продолжая вытаскивать иголки, отчего по телу расходились волны странного тепла.

— Дай мне чертову таблетку! — сорвался Тодд, отталкивая пальцы Дирка от своего плеча и делая шаг в сторону. — Ну же! — и потряс открытой ладонью, привлекая внимание оторопевшего Джентли.

— Да-да, конечно.

Маленькая белая капсула послушно легла в руку. Тодд на автомате закинул ее в рот и проглотил. Кожу все еще саднило от проколов, и многие иголки по-прежнему торчали, чуть покачиваясь, из предплечий, груди, ног, но боль постепенно начала отступать, хотя отупение и оцепенение до конца никуда не ушли.

— Нужно возвращаться, — отводя взгляд, произнес Тодд и направился обратно в зал, где терпеливо ждали представители похоронного бюро, чтобы завершить обсуждение плана поминальной службы. Им было не привыкать к подобному поведению клиентов, к проявлению эмоций и слезам, поэтому они тихонько переговаривались о своем, когда Дирк и Тодд вернулись.

— Вы готовы обсудить венок, мистер Бротцман? — с наигранно-профессиональным сочувствием произнесла женщина в обтягивающем черном платье, которое скорее выгодно подчеркивало ее фигуру, чем выражало скорбь по поводу потери.

Рука Дирка легла на плечо Тодда, не давая открыть рот и произнести хоть слово.

— Давайте посмотрим образцы, а моему другу стоит немного посидеть в тишине.

— Конечно, мистер Джентли, — почти с радостью откликнулась женщина. Ей хотелось поскорее заключить сделку, утрясти детали и получить предоплату, поэтому она с удовольствием делала выбор в пользу более спокойного клиента, который был готов отвечать на вопросы и делать необходимый выбор.

— Пройдемте в выставочный зал. Я вам все покажу.

— Отдохни немного. Я скоро, — прошептал Дирк Тодду на ухо, бережно усаживая его на небольшой кожаный диван у окна, и с обреченной решимостью прошел вслед за агентами в соседнее помещение.

Тодд проследил за ним взглядом, подмечая идеально прямую спину и напряженную линию плеч. Потом перевел взгляд на окно, где виднелось бледно-голубое осеннее небо с неторопливо плывущими облаками. Последняя иголка сорвалась с плеча и бесшумно упала на пушистый ковер, растворившись. Приступ отступил, оставляя пустоту в душе и ощущение тысячи маленьких ран на сердце. Боль в этой ситуации скорее была спасением. На ней можно было сконцентрироваться, за нее можно было держаться, не давая остальным чувствам взять вверх, окончательно помутить рассудок.

***  
На самих похоронах было странно. Люди говорили шепотом или вполголоса, большинство всхлипывали и утыкались в платки. Все надели исключительно черное и принесли цветы, которые Аманда терпеть не могла, и к которым была равнодушна Фара. Тодд подмечал все это, сидя в первом ряду между постоянно плачущей матерью и непривычно тихим Дирком. Он видел, как в зал бесшумно проскользнула четверка Роуди и уселась в самом конце. Их присутствие казалось еще более безумным, чем все происходящее. Наверное, это Дирк позвонил и сообщил им место и время, потому что Тодд был уверен, что за последние двое суток не брал в руки телефон.

Священник произносил стандартную речь для подобного случая: о невосполнимой утрате, о смерти в столь юном возрасте, о несбывшихся надеждах, о лучшем мире, о следе, что оставляют люди в сердцах, о вечной памяти и вечной любви. Слова, звучавшие в зале, казались такими плоскими, простыми и мертвыми. От них становилось только хуже, тяжелее.

Два закрытых гроба, стоящие на ступеньках, делали все сказанное бессмысленным и пустым. Тодду очень хотелось, чтобы священник, наконец, замолчал и ушел, позволив всем посидеть в тишине. Он посмотрел на Дирка, который не отходил от него ни на шаг с того момента, когда полиция сообщила об аварии. Задремавший дальнобойщик не заметил красного сигнала светофора и на полной скорости влетел в машину на перекрестке. Двое пассажиров скончались на месте аварии, дальнобойщик попал в больницу с тяжелыми ранениями и до сих пор не пришел в сознание. Эта сводка навсегда осталась в памяти Тодда. А еще побледневший Дирк, вцепившийся в его ладонь с такой силой, что стало больно.

Священник закончил свою речь, произнес «Аминь». Слово эхом пронеслось по залу, колыхнув огоньки свечей. На трибуну поднялся отец, чтобы сказать прощальное слово. Тодд говорить что-либо отказался, хотя мать пыталась настоять на этом. Дирк спас положение, отвлек ее внимание и постарался объяснить, что это не лучшая идея. Кажется, она даже его поняла.

Дирк. Всегда Дирк. Везде Дирк. Тодд повернул голову, концентрируя внимание на сидящем рядом. Джентли прижался своим плечом к его плечу и смотрел прямо перед собой. Он не плакал, но в глазах будто поблескивали непролитые слезы, придавая взгляду неживое, застывшее выражение. Обычно эмоциональный и отзывчивый Дирк сейчас казался каменным изваянием: руки аккуратно сложены на коленях, спина прямая, подбородок чуть поднят, лицо бледное и сосредоточенное, волосы идеально уложены — волосок к волоску. Тодд знал, что Дирк не спал уже пару дней, а может и больше. И точно не ел. Только постоянно отвечал на звонки, вопросы каких-то людей, пытался оградить Тодда от всей этой мышиной возни. Он сам купил букеты для Аманды и Фары: один с огненно-красными маками, другой с насыщенно-фиолетовыми ирисами. Оба букета сейчас лежали около гробов, выделяясь кричащими яркими пятнами в белом море лилий.  
Тодд протянул руку и коснулся холодных пальцев. Дирк вздрогнул и отвлекся от речи мистера Бротцмана.

— Я с тобой, — одними губами произнес Тодд. Почему-то ему нестерпимо захотелось встать и уйти отсюда, забрав с собой Дирка. Например, на родную крышу, где можно остаться только вдвоем. Аманда и Фара бы его поняли и одобрили это решение, потому что здесь не осталось ничего, связанного с ними. Но приличия требовали остаться. Дирк сжал пальцы Тодда в ответ, кивнув. Его лицо было слишком серьезным, а круги под глазами слишком темными, хотя Тодд подозревал, что обзавелся точно такими же. Он давно не смотрелся в зеркало и даже галстук завязывал на ощупь.

После церемонии гроб Фары увезли, как и говорил Эдди. Часть людей уехала на поминки в дом Блэков, оставив вторую часть собравшихся на кладбище Лэйквью.

— Мы еще сходим к ней, — шепнул Тодду Дирк. Выйдя из зала, они уже не расцепляли рук, крепко держались друг за друга. Они были рядом, пока гроб Аманды опускался на глубину двух метров. Когда последняя лопата земли заняла свое место, люди стали расходиться. Семья Бротцманов предлагала всем поехать к ним. Там ждали закуски и поминальный вечер.

— Выпей, — без каких-либо приветствий произнес материализовавшийся за спиной Тодда Мартин и протянул фляжку. Тодд послушно отхлебнул, даже не почувствовав обжигающей жидкости, только в груди внезапно разлилось приятное тепло. Он вообще полагал, что Роуди давно ушли, не оставшись до конца церемонии, уж слишком тихо они себя вели.

— Ты тоже выпей.

Фляжка перешла к Дирку. Тот молча запрокинул голову и сделал глоток, не закашлявшись, только на мгновение крепко зажмурив глаза.

— Прощай, барабанщица.

Кажется, Роуди произнесли это хором, или же Тодду только так показалось из-за поднявшегося ветра. Четверка синхронно развернулась и, не прощаясь, пошла прочь, оставляя Дирка и Тодда стоять около небольшого холмика земли, заваленного цветами.  
Удушливый запах лилий перемешивался с запахом влажной земли и травы. Он щекотал нос, заставлял морщиться, пробуждая в памяти неприятные образы: заплаканные люди в черных одеждах, заунывный голос священника, гроб, запах вскопанной земли на кладбище, ощущение тоски и невосполнимой утраты, давящее чувство в груди — все, что сопровождает любые похороны, но Тодд никогда не предполагал, что станет свидетелем подобного на похоронах сестры. Он вообще не думал, что Аманда умрет раньше него. Скорее уж шутил о том, что она сыграет неплохое соло на барабанах вместо надгробной речи над его телом. Очередной холодный порыв ветра скользнул по разгоряченной коже, и Тодд понял, что плачет.

***  
Странно, но после похорон у Тодда не было ни одного приступа. Внутри все замерло. Даже сердце билось как-то лениво, медленно, и дыхание было слишком размеренным, спокойным. Он много времени проводил перед телевизором или в парке неподалеку от квартиры. Дирк молчаливой тенью везде следовал за ним, готовый помочь и поддержать в любой момент. Об агентстве они не разговаривали, на звонки с незнакомых номеров не отвечали. Офис пустовал.

Тодд перестал замечать, что происходит вокруг. Точнее, не следил за причинно-следственными связями. Еда появлялась перед ним, и он ел, телевизор включался, и Тодд занимал место на диване, становилось темно, и он шел в постель — все просто и понятно. Минимум мозговых усилий, максимум результата. Никаких лишних разговоров, только: «Передай пульт», «Где полотенце?», «Закрой входную дверь».

Но однажды вечером раздался звонок. В самом звонке не было ничего необычного. Иногда телефон издавал одинокую трель, но никто не спешил брать трубку. В этот раз Дирк взглянул на экран, увидел высветившийся номер и ответил. А потом произошло нечто еще более странное: он встал с дивана и ушел разговаривать в спальню. Тодд повернул голову и проводил Дирка взглядом. Внутри подняло голову любопытство. Через несколько минут Дирк вернулся. Он остановился напротив Тодда, сжимая в руке телефон. Наконец собрался с духом и негромко произнес (Дирк вообще в последние несколько дней разговаривал исключительно шепотом):

— Это был Мартин.

Тодд чуть наклонил голову, показывая, что весь во внимании. Дирк закусил губу, потом провел рукой по волосам и все-таки продолжил, хотя его руки подрагивали:

— Мартин сказал, что Хулиганская тройка навестила дальнобойщика в больнице. И он… он умер, не приходя в сознание. Они высосали из него всю жизненную энергию, так что никаких подозрений в убийстве или чего-то подобного. Вполне естественная смерть, если не знать причины, — голос превратился в едва различимый шепот. — Мартин просил передать тебе, что они отомстили за барабанщицу.

— Вот как, — протянул Тодд и замер, опустив взгляд на собственные руки, сцепленные в замок. Он не чувствовал какого-то облегчения или злости, не было ощущения свершившейся мести, хотя мысли о том, что Роуди просто так не оставят дальнобойщика в покое, мелькали где-то на периферии сознания и раньше. Но Тодду, честно сказать, было плевать на жизнь этого ублюдка. Он не испытывал к нему ненависти, нет. Просто, засыпая, Тодд хотел, чтобы дальнобойщик перестал существовать. И, кажется, Роуди исполнили его желание. Это не убийство, а просто закономерность. Роуди исправили ошибку Вселенной. Пусть с опозданием, но все же.

— Тодд? — осторожно позвал Дирк и коснулся его запястья подрагивающими пальцами.

— Все хорошо, Дирк. Если вдруг Мартин еще позвонит, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, передай ему спасибо.

— Что? Нет, я не буду ничего передавать.

— Почему? — Тодд со странным спокойствием посмотрел на бледное лицо Дирка, в котором отчетливо читалось отчаянье.

— Смерть — это не выход. Больше, больше смертей. И вот весь мир превращается в кладбище! Так нельзя, понимаешь? — взгляд, устремленный на Тодда, был полон боли. — Нельзя.

Тодд пожал плечами и вздохнул. Отчасти он понимал, что Дирк прав, и был с ним согласен, но что-то внутри него упорно твердило: «Теперь все правильно». В груди поднималась горячая волна, по венам текла не кровь, а раскаленная лава.

— Дирк, таблетки, — стараясь дышать размеренно, выдавил Тодд. Он тратил много сил, чтобы не начать раздирать руками кожу, пытаясь выпустить невыносимый жар, который тек по венам и артериям.

Дирк исчез из его поля зрения, но уже через минуту сидел рядом, обнимая за плечи одной рукой, а в другой держа пару капсул. Тодд наклонился, собирая губами таблетки с ладони. Кожа Дирка казалась приятно холодной, почти ледяной. Тодд не выдержал и прижался лбом к руке Дирка, ощущая, как тот вздрогнул и резко выдохнул.

Приступ отступил достаточно быстро, как всегда оставляя усталость и опустошение. Тодд с трудом оторвал голову от руки Дирка, и первое, что бросилось в глаза — это покрасневшая кожа на его ладони.

— Что это?

— Ничего, — Дирк поспешно спрятал руку за спину и чуть отодвинулся от Тодда, давая ему немного свободного пространства на диване.

— Похоже на ожог.

— Ничего подобного, — Дирк поднялся на ноги. — Я ненадолго в ванную.

— Стой.

Тодд собрал все силы, что остались, и схватил Дирка за руку, поворачивая к себе. Кожа от запястья до локтевого сгиба была такой же красной, как ладонь, в которую Тодд упирался лбом.

— Ты чувствовал это? Чувствовал жар? — хрипло произнес Тодд, ощущая ужас при одной мысли, что Дирк обжегся, обнимая его. — Это было как тогда, у похоронного бюро. Ты вытаскивал из меня иголки и укололся. Как такое может быть? Раньше ты никогда так не делал. Ты только видел. Ты не мог… Приступ не мог влиять на тебя, — неожиданно Тодда озарила догадка. — Как давно ты это чувствуешь?

— Что? — нахмурился Дирк, который не пытался вырваться из его хватки, а просто стоял, опустив глаза в пол.

— Мои приступы.

— В первый раз это случилось в похоронном бюро. До этого я их только видел.

— Откуда мне знать, что это правда?

— Тодд… — Дирк поднял голову, отрываясь от созерцания паркета. Его глаза блестели так же странно, как и на похоронах, от непролитых слез. Черты лица заострились, а круги под глазами казались слишком темными, словно кто-то провел фломастером. Он выглядел таким больным, уставшим. Тодд почему-то не замечал этого раньше. Мир вокруг дрогнул и стал чуть четче, набирая краски, наполняясь звуками и запахами, которые отсутствовали раньше. Будто кто-то запустил в голове Тодда механизм, помогающий ощущать все вокруг не как нарисованную картинку, а как реальность.

— Как ты мог такое подумать? — торопливо забормотал Дирк. — Я бы никогда не стал врать тебе о приступах. Я бы сразу рассказал. Но тогда это случилось впервые. Просто испугался за тебя. Хотел помочь. Хоть что-то исправить… Глупый, глупый Дирк. Всегда пытаюсь что-то исправить и никогда не могу. Всегда ошибка. Всегда мимо.

— Было больно? — прервал его путаную речь Тодд.

— Нет, — активно замотал головой Дирк.

— Врешь, — припечатал Тодд, наблюдая, как Дирк нервно одергивает футболку Мексиканских похорон. — Я видел кровь у тебя на пальце, когда ты укололся, и сейчас твоя кожа покраснела, как от ожога.

— Мне не больно, — твердо заявил Дирк. Тодд резко провел ладонью по покрасневшей коже, Дирк вскрикнул и отшатнулся.

— Не больно, значит?

Дирк молчал, прижимая обожженную руку к груди. Его слегка покачивало из стороны в сторону. Воздух в комнате как будто сгустился. Все звуки стали слишком громкими, отражались гулким эхом от стен. Даже тиканье наручных часов казалось громовым боем.

— Эта моя боль, не твоя, — стараясь говорить как можно спокойней, Тодд медленно встал с дивана. — Ты не должен ее терпеть. Не должен прикасаться ко мне во время приступа.

Тодд сделал шаг вперед, Дирк отступил. Это было непривычно и странно. Они всегда старались быть ближе друг к другу, старались поддерживать. Простое присутствие или тактильный контакт могли сделать гораздо больше, чем тысяча слов. Но сейчас все ощущалось иначе. Привычный расклад изменился.

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться во время приступа. Ты понял меня?

Дирк продолжал молчать. Было заметно, как он пытается скрыть дрожь, но безуспешно.

— Дирк? Ты меня понял? Я запрещаю тебе, — Тодд сам не заметил, как начал повышать голос. Это все было неправильно. Так не должно быть! Дирк не должен чувствовать всего этого! Мало того, что они потеряли Аманду и Фару, так теперь и Дирк может пострадать от простого прикосновения. Нужно было это остановить, оградить, защитить. Парарибулит — это наказание Тодда Бротцмана. Больше никто не заслуживает этого. Никто! И, словно подслушав его мысли, Дирк произнес:

— Я заслужил это.

Взгляд Тодда был красноречивее слов, вот только Дирк не смотрел на него, а тихо продолжал:

— Фара и Аманда. Я должен был почувствовать сразу, заметить. Какой-то знак Вселенной, какие-то неуловимые связи. Должен был настоять на дурацкой пицце! Мы же всегда заказываем пиццу! Но в этот раз я даже не спорил с Амандой. Просто согласился. Отпустил ее и Фару, — кривая усмешка исказила лицо и тут же пропала. — Им не нужно было ехать. Я единственный, кто мог понять это. Но мне не хватило сообразительности. Я ничего — совсем ничего — не заметил. Лучше бы я поехал сам, а они вместе с тобой остались бы дома, — Дирк вскинул голову, волосы упали на лоб. — Я должен был сидеть в той машине. Один! И тогда бы ничего не случилось! Никто бы не умер! А если бы умер… то не такая великая потеря. Просто очередное решение Вселенной.

— Что ты несешь? Дирк, успокойся, — попытался приблизиться к нему Тодд, но Дирк снова отступил. Его взгляд был потерянным и немного безумным. В первый раз за все время после похорон Тодд почувствовал страх, почувствовал что-то еще кроме своего горя. Его коснулось горе Дирка, которое он игнорировал или просто не замечал. Не видел, что Дирк не ел, почти не спал, не разговаривал с ним, если Тодд сам что-нибудь не спрашивал, не менял одежду с тех пор, как вернулся с похорон и переоделся из строгого черного костюма в футболку и потертые джинсы. На его щеках проступила светлая щетина, а ведь Дирк всегда гладко брился.

— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим.

Уголки губ Дирка дрогнули. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом, видимо, передумал и просто махнул рукой. Шаг назад, еще шаг. Тодд наблюдал, как Дирк медленно, словно во сне, развернулся и пошел к спальне, но, не дойдя совсем чуть-чуть, неожиданно опустился на пол. Его застывшая фигура была похожа на марионетку, у которой обрезали все нити.

***  
Наверное, Тодд заслужил и это тоже. Но не Дирк. Только не он! Все, что произошло в их жизни за последнюю неделю, было одной гребаной катастрофой, страшным сном без начала и конца. И сейчас, наблюдая за неподвижным и безразличным ко всему Дирком, Тодд просто не знал, что делать.

После их спора-ссоры Дирк словно выключился — замер неподвижно и покорно, как игрушка, из которой вынули батарейку. Тодду пришлось тащить его до кровати, потому что попытки поставить на ноги или поговорить не увенчались успехом. Дирк просто сидел и смотрел в одну точку неподвижным потухшим взглядом, позволяя передвигать себя с места на место, как стул или любой другой предмет мебели. В этом было нечто до боли неправильное.

— Дирк, пожалуйста, очнись. Ну же! Ты слышишь меня? — не оставлял попытки достучаться до него Тодд. Но ответом была тишина. Собственная спальня казалась ловушкой. Плотно задернутые шторы усиливали этот эффект. Ощущение безысходности давило на затылок, стуча болью в висках, пробегаясь холодком по спине. В какой момент их жизнь превратилась в непроглядный мрак?

Тодд просидел над Дирком всю ночь, надеясь, что он придет в себя. Но с рассветом ничего не изменилось. Дирк не ел, не пил, не двигался и не разговаривал. Он превратился в куклу, в податливый манекен, который можно с легкостью столкнуть с кровати, и он так и останется лежать на полу. Тодд просил Дирка сказать хоть слово, посмотреть на него, умолял, обещал все исправить, хотя сам не знал, как это возможно, просил прощения, даже один раз отвесил пощечину, но и это ни к чему не привело. Только голова резко дернулась в сторону, а на бледной щеке появился красный след. Тодд тут же забормотал извинения и начал покрывать лицо Дирка легкими поцелуями, уговаривая просто обратить внимание на него, просто повернуть голову, но все было тщетно.

На исходе второго дня Тодд понял, что это конец. Он просто не в состоянии помочь Дирку, не в состоянии вернуть его, починить то, что было сломано. Единственный дорогой для Тодда человек ушел так глубоко в свое подсознание, что выхода оттуда найти уже не мог. Нужно было принимать какие-то решительные меры, нужна была профессиональная помощь. И как Тодду ни больно было признавать, нужен был врач, потому что Дирк был болен, потому что Тодд оказался не в силах уберечь и защитить, пока весь был погружен в свое горе. Он оставил Дирка один на один со всеми демонами: страхом, болью, виной, одиночеством. И тот не пролил ни единой слезинки, не позволил себе ни единой слабости, пока Тодд пребывал в коматозном состоянии. Дирк был сильным для него, забыв о себе. И Тодд принимал это как должное. Да Фара с Амандой голову бы ему оторвали за такое! Они всегда очень переживали и заботились о Дирке. Не потому, что холистический детектив был не в состоянии постоять за себя. Вовсе нет. А потому, что Дирк был слишком открытым, добрым, светлым, часто чувствительным, хоть сам и не признавал этого. Но друзья любили и ценили его. И Тодд любил. Так сильно любил.

И теперь чувствовал, что теряет Дирка. Неотвратимо. Пугающе. Словно черная бездна забирает весь свет, забирает личное солнце Тодда Бротцмана. Этого нельзя было допускать! Никогда. Ни за что! Ничего не потеряно, пока Дирк дышит. Тодд готов был бороться до конца.

Он еле дождался утра и тут же бросился звонить отцу, чтобы узнать, в какой клинике под Сиэтлом бывала тетушка Эстер, чтобы немного поправить свое состояние после особо тяжелых приступов парарибулита. Лечение там было дорогим, но и уровень клиники — высоким, что давало хоть какую-то надежду. Деньги в данном случае не имели для Тодда никакого значения. Им двигало только одно желание — помочь Дирку. Видеть холистического детектива в таком разбитом состоянии было больно. Тодду отчаянно не хватало родной улыбки и теплых объятий Дирка, его привычки падать на диван, увлекая за собой Тодда, его умения болтать обо всем на свете и молчать, когда это было нужно. Дирка словно не стало на целых два дня, хотя физически он был рядом, и Тодд очень скучал, понимая, что его жизнь превратилась бы в жалкое существование без Дирка. Хотя сейчас собственное благополучие было последним, что интересовало Тодда, когда он смотрел на застывшего на кровати Дирка.

В итоге почти весь день Тодд провел на телефоне, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Он разговаривал с разными людьми, переводил деньги на счет клиники, договаривался о палате и соответствующем лечении, пытался выбить все самое лучшее и, конечно же, в ближайшее время. Можно сказать, что Тодд сделал невозможное — приятный женский голос на том конце провода сообщил, что мистера Джентли необходимо привезти в клинику завтра к двум часам дня. Тодд поблагодарил собеседницу и нажал отбой, чувствуя, как с плеч падает целая тонна камней. Что совсем не означало, что вторая тонна куда-то делась.

Он захлопнул ноутбук и встал, потянувшись. Спина адски ныла от сидения в одной позе почти весь день, глаза болели от монитора, а в голове привычно бил набат. Мигрень, преследовавшая его уже несколько дней, продолжала напоминать о себе.  
Мелькнула мысль, что стоит пойти и принять душ, но Тодд отогнал ее до завтрашнего утра, так же как и мысль о сборах. Необходимо было подготовить небольшую сумку с вещами для Дирка, потому что пока было неизвестно, сколько он пробудет в клинике. Но не сейчас — все завтра, все с утра. В данный момент Тодд хотел только одного: пойти в спальню, лечь рядом с Дирком, крепко прижать его к себе и так уснуть, забыв обо всем безумии, которое происходит вокруг. И пусть Дирк никак не отвечал на прикосновения, просто знать, что он рядом, было важно для Тодда.

Поэтому Тодд тихо приоткрыл дверь, хотя особо красться было не нужно, подошел к кровати и лег рядом с Дирком, притянув его к себе. Дирк был теплым и податливым, таким родным и беззащитным. Тодд уткнулся носом ему в макушку и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться хоть на минутку.

— Все будет хорошо. Я рядом. Я постараюсь помочь, — прошептал Тодд, нежно поглаживая острое плечо. — Я люблю тебя, Дирк.

Ответа снова не последовало. Дыхание Дирка оставалось по-прежнему ровным и размеренным, разве что сердце пропустило удар, но Тодд этого не заметил, только крепче прижался к Дирку.

***  
Клиника была роскошной, если подобный эпитет можно было применить к месту, где собралось много людей, страдающих от различных психических заболеваний. В ней не было ничего угнетающего и мрачного. Трехэтажное здание светло-голубого цвета виднелось из-за густых крон деревьев, витые ворота открылись бесшумно перед автомобилем Тодда. Подъездная дорожка находилась в идеальном состоянии — ни один камушек не скрипнул под колесами. Газон перед главным входом был аккуратно пострижен, на клумбах высажены цветы. И, хотя наступила осень, некоторые из них по-прежнему цвели, радуя глаз яркими красками. Так же медсестра, говорившая с Тоддом по телефону, обещала огромный парк для прогулок пациентов, который располагался за главным корпусом и не был виден с подъездной дорожки.

Тодд припарковал машину и бросил взгляд на Дирка. Он привалился лбом к стеклу на заднем сиденье и безучастно смотрел куда-то вдаль. Было ощущение, что ему абсолютно все равно, кто и куда его везет, и что будет дальше. Тодд тяжело вздохнул и, скорее себе, чем Дирку, сказал:

— У нас все будет хорошо.

Из дверей клиники вышли два медбрата с каталкой и, судя по всему, врач или главная медсестра с папкой в руках, чтобы встретить и оформить вновь прибывшего пациента. Тодд прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом, и открыл дверцу машины.

***  
Дирку прикрепили пластиковую бирку на руку с именем, фамилией и данными о его заболевании и увезли куда-то вглубь здания. Немолодой вежливый врач мягко объяснил Тодду, что у мистера Джентли, скорее всего, кататонический синдром вследствие очень сильного эмоционального стресса или тяжелой депрессии, что абсолютно не удивляет, если учесть обстоятельства, о которых Тодд рассказал.

— Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы помочь вашему другу. Я могу дать гарантию, что при правильном лечении и уходе он придет в себя в течение трех дней. Правда, дальнейшее восстановление душевного равновесия может быть более длительным и тяжелым, но я надеюсь на вашу помощь, мистер Бротцман.

— Конечно, я сделаю все, что угодно, — поспешно ответил Тодд, пожимая руку врачу. — Спасибо вам за все.

— Пока еще не за что, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Но надеюсь, что уже завтра смогу порадовать вас улучшением состояния мистера Джентли.

***

Врач не соврал, на четвертый день после того, как Тодд отвез Дирка в клинику, ему позвонили и сообщили о том, что пациент пришел в себя, и что его можно навестить. Тодд с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вдавить педаль газа в пол, настолько он хотел поскорее попасть к Дирку. Сама возможность снова поговорить с ним, увидеть узнавание в родных глазах, какой-то отклик на слова — была восхитительна. Все ушло на второй план, осталось только стремление вперед, стремление к Дирку.

Медсестра проводила Тодда в парк за главным корпусом и показала, где можно найти пациента, предупредив, что не стоит лишний раз волновать мистера Джентли, и в разговоре лучше придерживаться нейтральных тем. Тодд послушно кивал и соглашался со всеми ее рекомендациями, но не слышал и половины сказанного, потому что собственное сердцебиение оглушало, а мысли путались, перескакивая от радости к панике. Увидеть Дирка было подобно удару молнии. Тодд замер, жадно всматриваясь в знакомую фигуру, сидящую на лавочке среди ветвей низко нависшей ивы. Создавалось ощущение, что они не виделись годами, а не каких-то жалких три дня.

Дирк был одет в больничный халат, из-под которого виднелась полосатая пижама, волосы были зачесаны назад, открывая узкое бледное лицо. Темные круги под глазами еще не исчезли, что лишний раз напоминало, в каком плохом состоянии находился Дирк.

— Привет, — подходя поближе, произнес Тодд и попытался улыбнуться.

Дирк медленно поднял голову, искусанные губы дрогнули, но так и не сложились в улыбку. В сердце Тодда неприятно кольнуло беспокойство.

— Привет.

— Ты куришь? — немного растерянно спросил Тодд, наблюдая за тем, как Дирк нервно крутит в руках незажженную сигарету. На самом деле Тодд никогда не видел Дирка курящим и искренне полагал, что это невозможно. Более того, это было совсем не то, что Тодд хотел спросить сначала. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось подбежать к Дирку и крепко-крепко обнять, облегченно сказав: «Я рад, что ты снова со мной». Но Джентли выглядел очень отстраненно, несмотря на то, что теперь явно замечал присутствие Тодда и реагировал на его фразы, поэтому Тодд не решился сделать то, о чем мечтал в последние дни.

— Я пробую курить. Говорят, это жизнеутверждающий шаг, — негромко откликнулся Дирк.

Он вытащил из кармана зажигалку и пару раз чиркнул колесиком, но так и не зажег. Тодд медленно подошел поближе и опустился на другой край лавочки. Почему-то казалось, что сесть вплотную к Дирку было бы неправильно, словно нарушение личного пространства это не то, что было принято между ними, словно между ними была невидимая стена, которую невозможно пробить или убрать простой улыбкой.

— Если врачи разрешают тебе курить, то, наверное, это нормально. Это хорошая клиника, тут куча профессионалов, и они знают, что делают. Но я бы не рекомендовал, потому что… — Тодд не успел закончить фразу, потому что Дирк вскинул руку, прерывая.

— Тодд, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

— Я весь во внимании, — Тодд неосознанно подобрался, ощущая тон Дирка пугающе неверным, чужим.

— Мне кажется, нам нужно расстаться.

Тодд резко выпрямился и замер, неотрывно следя за Дирком. Он не верил в то, что только что прозвучало. Это не могло быть правдой. Наверное, Тодду просто показалось. Слишком много нервов, слишком мало сна, и вот ты получаешь слуховые галлюцинации. Дирк покрутил сигарету в пальцах и все-таки поднес к губам, потом остановился и посмотрел куда-то в район груди Тодда, пряча взгляд.

— Мы слишком разные. Ты другой, — Дирк поднял голову, переводя взгляд куда-то вверх, в небо. — Ну… Хотя бы… — Дирк сделал паузу, будто собирался с силами. — Почему ты не здесь, Тодд? Почему ты не попал в клинику? Тебе было плохо. По-настоящему. Твои приступы парарибулита, твоя боль. Я физически ощущал это. И это было ужасно… Неправильно, — Дирк сделал паузу для глубокого вдоха, явно чтобы успокоиться, и продолжил ровным голосом. — Я очнулся вчера, и тебя рядом не было. Сначала испугался, потому что палата чем-то напоминает «Черное крыло», — он попытался усмехнуться, но вышло смазано и нервно. — Хотя все больницы чем-то похожи на «Черное крыло». Просто эта — не исключение. Хорошо, что пришла медсестра, она объяснила мне, где я и куда попал, а также, что со мной не так. Странно, правда? — Дирк скользнул взглядом по Тодду и снова уставился вверх. — Не в первый раз мне пытаются сказать, что я сошел с ума, но в первый раз так вежливо и ненавязчиво, что сам начинаешь верить.

— Дирк, я… — попытался подобрать слова Тодд, но не смог, лишь сильнее стиснул в кулаке край куртки.

— Аманды и Фары больше нет, — снова заговорил Дирк. — Я проснулся сегодня и очень отчетливо это понял. Это не мой страшный сон, не бред сумасшедшего, а факт. Их больше нет.

— Я знаю, — пряча боль в голосе, сдавленно ответил Тодд. Он ощущал, как горькая улыбка ломает губы, превращая в гримасу. Нужно было быть сильным. Тодд с трудом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, позволив себе на мгновение снова окунуться в боль потери, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Я помню, что их больше нет, Дирк. Я был в офисе позавчера. Знаешь, там теперь так тихо. Непривычно пусто. И телефон молчит. Никаких сообщений от Фары, никаких звонков от Аманды. Помнишь, как она любила мне звонить и оставлять длинные голосовые сообщения, если я не брал трубку? — Тодд нашел в себе силы на мимолетную улыбку, в которой был свет от воспоминаний о сестре. — Но надо быть сильным.

— Ради меня?

Вопрос Дирка прозвучал немного насмешливо, но без злости и вызова, скорее устало. Тодд не решился посмотреть на него, продолжая наблюдать, как ветер легко колышет ветки ивы с пожелтевшими листьями.

— Ради себя. Ради нас. Просто из принципа. Я любил их, Дирк. Но их уже нет, — Тодд протянул руку и легонько сжал холодные пальцы Дирка. Зажигалка скользнула по больничному халату и упала на траву. Как никогда Тодд понимал, что сейчас решается их судьба, и что он должен сделать хоть что-нибудь, попытаться отпустить горе, отчаянье, перешагнуть через боль, протянуть руку Дирку и забрать его из мрака, в который он провалился и в котором пребывает до сих пор.

— Теперь наша очередь выбирать или жить дальше, или… — Тодд сглотнул ком, вставший в горле. — Или нет. У нас все еще есть агентство. Мы можем начать сначала. Я уверен, что Фара и Аманда сделали бы такой же выбор.

— И ты выбираешь жить? — тихо спросил Дирк, его взгляд был по-прежнему устремлен в небо. — Пиррова победа, Тодд.

Тодд не нашелся, что ответить. Пальцы Дирка выскользнули из его ладони, оставляя ощущение невосполнимой потери.

***  
Дни тянулись медленно, тягуче, как капля смолы, стекающая по ветке дерева. Тодду казалось, что он увязает в ней вместе с Дирком. Их встречи в клинике становились все короче и всегда сводились к одному: просьбе Дирка расстаться. И каждый раз это выбивало весь воздух из легких, заставляя впиваться ногтями в ладонь, потому что так легче было переносить слова, причиняющие столько боли. Дирк продолжал прятать взгляд и говорить безучастно, не позволял прикасаться к себе и вообще старался держать дистанцию. Последние два визита ограничивался кивками, не произнося ни звука. Тодд пытался достучаться до него, прилагал максимум усилий и терпения, но выходило так, что он не может вернуть Дирка. Лишь пугает его, заставляет больше отворачиваться от мира. После нескольких длительных разговоров с врачом по поводу состояния Дирка, одной консультации у милой медсестры, присматривающей за пациентами, телефонного звонка маме и бесконечно долгих бессонных часов в темноте — Тодд принял решение. Оно было тяжелым, болезненным, но казалось единственно верным. Не было Фары, которая могла бы фыркнуть и сказать: «Ты все преодолеешь», не было Аманды, повторяющей: «Взбодрись, братишка, у тебя получится». Но Тодд и так все это знал. Знал, что сможет помочь Дирку снова стать собой, освободиться от горя, затуманившего разум, сможет сам идти дальше, продолжать жить и снова научиться улыбаться солнцу.

Тодд пришел в клинику с твердым намерением и собирался осуществить задуманное, несмотря ни на что. Пусть Вселенная хоть раз отойдет в сторону и позволит им самим выбирать свой путь. Тодд не верил в судьбу, не верил в предопределение, но верил в Дирка и хотел, чтобы он был счастлив, даже если ему для этого больше не нужен Тодд.

«Я смогу. Я смогу», — повторял про себя Тодд, подходя все ближе и ближе к Дирку, сидящему на траве среди деревьев в парке. — «Просто скажи все, что думаешь. И отпусти. Ради вас. Ради Дирка. Ты сможешь».

— Привет, — выдохнул Тодд, останавливаясь буквально в шаге от Дирка. Тот вздрогнул и поднял взгляд, отрываясь от какой-то книжки. На мгновение Тодду показалось, что он увидел радость в серых глазах, но Дирк тут же отвел взгляд, как и десятки раз до этого.

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, — предельно спокойным и дружелюбным тоном обратился к нему Тодд. — Можешь не отвечать, — он опустился на траву, чтобы еще раз попытать удачу и встретиться взглядом с Дирком. — Это билет в один конец, — Тодд вынул из кармана белый конверт. — Для меня. Сиэтл слишком маленький город. Мое присутствие здесь не помогает тебе, а меня убивает. Настал, так сказать, день «Р». «Р» — значит решение о расставании, — голос дрогнул. — Разлука, — Тодд закусил губу, потому что чувствовал жжение, подступившее к горлу, и марево слез, которым нельзя было давать волю.

— Это целых три «Р», — неожиданно сказал Дирк. Его пальцы нервно перебирали страницы открытой книги.

— Поправка принята, — кивнул Тодд, наблюдая за тем, как Дирк скользит взглядом по траве, книге и останавливается на футболке «Мексиканские похороны», надетой сегодня на нем. — Видишь, я готов принять любое твое предложение. Я принимаю твой выбор, — слезы безудержно рвались наружу, но Тодд все еще крепился, отгоняя от себя мысль: «Я вижу его в последний раз. Я говорю с ним в последний раз». — Моя мама звонила. Передавала, что нашла тот рецепт апельсинового пирога, про который ты когда-то спрашивал. Я ответил ей: «Мама, это было четыре месяца назад. Какого черта?», — Тодд понимал, что начинает пороть откровенную чушь, но уже не мог остановиться. — Хотя, возможно, если бы у тебя был этот рецепт, то ты бы приготовил пирог, и Аманда с Фарой решили бы никуда не ездить, потому что «хэй, у нас есть лучший в мире апельсиновый пирог от Дирка Джентли». И он даже не пригорел бы. Я не понимаю, почему ты так любишь возиться на кухне, хотя вечно получается форменное продуктовое безобразие. Но моей маме нравится эта твоя черта, и, кажется, она готова заточить тебя на своей кухне, дать в руки половник и заставить приготовить все возможные блюда, рецепты которых сможет найти в своей записной книжке. Но даже если бы ты овладел навыками самого крутого шеф-повара, то у нас все равно не оказалось бы в тот вечер нужных продуктов. Потому что они всегда портятся! Всегда! А я ненавижу ходить в супермакет. Нелепая вселенская закономерность. Да и рецепта не было, потому что, конечно же, мама не могла его найти в дурацкой бесконечной записной книжке! Она нашла его только сейчас. Безумие! И я ответил ей, что нам не нужен апельсиновый пирог и любой другой пирог, потому что нет причины его готовить. Его нужно было готовить гораздо раньше. Гораздо, — Тодд нервно всхлипнул и улыбнулся странной, растерянной улыбкой. — Знаешь, это было неоправданно грубо с моей стороны. Но она не поняла и списала все на мое гипотетическое нервное расстройство и на то, что тебя нет рядом. Мама считает, что со мной ничего не случится, пока ты рядом. Такое странное суждение. Она понятия не имеет, что в твоем присутствии меня даже пытались съесть. Помнишь ту безумную старушку, которую загипнотизировали и заставили думать, что она крокодил? Как она вцепилась мне в штанину! Вышло не очень здорово, — Тодд смахнул слезу, пробежавшую по щеке, и закрыл глаза, не в силах больше смотреть на Дирка, напряженно застывшего напротив. Ему нужна была секунда, чтобы собраться, секунда, чтобы прийти в себя и закончить то, что он начал. Но неожиданно рядом раздался тихий смех. Тодд с недоумением уставился на Дирка, который прикрывал рот ладонью, заглушая нервные смешки. Его плечи подрагивали, а зачесанные назад волосы упали на лоб.

— Она была не таким уж плохим крокодилом, — хрипло сказал Дирк и приподнял голову, отчего стало видно, что он то и дело закусывает губу. — Ей явно нравилось.

— Наверное, нравилось, но дело вовсе не в этом. Правда только то, что ты считаешь правдой. Даже если другие не согласны и так не думают. Но ты всегда мог понять любого, Дирк, — Тодд жадно смотрел на Дирка, словно старался запомнить каждую черточку, каждую незначительную деталь: от наклона головы до родинки на виске. — Ты даже мог забрать мою несуществующую боль, уколоться выдуманной иголкой, обжечься нереальным огнем. И не мне было отталкивать тебя и обвинять во лжи, — Тодд почувствовал, что слезы все-таки потекли по щекам, но остановить их было выше его сил.  
— Я понял, что мешаю тебе не потому, что напоминаю о чем-то. Просто я не оказался здесь, — Тодд взмахнул рукой, пытаясь обозначить пространство клиники, показать, что он имеет в виду. — Я тебя бросил. Отдал им. Отпустил твою руку.

Тодд хотел добавить «прости», но проглотил это слово, оставив висеть в воздухе. Это было ненужно и бесполезно, а главное, ничего бы не изменило. Он встал на колени, подался вперед и поцеловал Дирка в лоб, ощущая, как его челка щекочет кончик носа, потом стремительно отстранился и прошептал:

— Ты главное не сдавайся, ладно? — встал на ноги, даже не подумав отряхнуть засохшую траву, прилипшую к джинсам. В голове шумело от сказанных слов, щеки горели, а окружающий мир расплывался, словно был написан зыбкими акварельными красками — ничего надежного и постоянного не существовало. Ощущение пугающего свободного падения захлестнуло с головой. Горячие пальцы обхватили его запястье, фиксируя, давая точку опоры. Тодд удивленно посмотрел на крепко держащую его руку и встретился взглядом с Дирком. В широко открытых глазах читалась мольба, по щекам текли слезы. Те самые непролитые слезы, что делали глаза Дирка застывшими и тусклыми, начиная с того момента, как они узнали о случившейся трагедии. Теперь взгляд ожил и не отрывался от лица Тодда, словно это было спасением.

— Ладно, — негромко произнес Дирк и порывисто притянул руку Тодда к губам, целуя тыльную сторону ладони. — Я не сдамся. Мы не сдадимся, Тодд. Ведь без нашего агентства бедным старушкам-кошатницам некуда будет обратиться за помощью, правда?

— Правда, — выдохнул Тодд, заключая Дирка в крепкие объятия, ощущая, как Дирк обнимает в ответ и прижимается мокрой щекой к виску. — Всем нужен холистический детектив.

— А холистическому детективу нужен его ассистент, — пробормотал Дирк. Тодд понял, что смеется, только после того, как Дирк начал гладить его по спине и говорить какие-то успокаивающие глупости. В первый раз за долгое время он смог свободно дышать, несмотря на крепкие объятия, что по-прежнему сжимали его грудь.

Билет на вечерний поезд они порвали вместе, сидя плечом к плечу на траве.


	2. Часть 2

Тодд уже битый час скучал в одиночестве, сидя в офисе агентства — точнее сказать, он нервничал и скучал, поскольку приехал на срочную встречу с потенциальным клиентом, который не соизволил явиться. Или опаздывал. Спросить, в чем было дело, не представлялось возможным: мобильный мисс Браун — как представилась им, судя по голосу, немолодая, но очень бодрая леди — не отвечал. Так что Тодд попросту убивал время, играя в одну из разновидностей баббл шутера на мобильном, и периодически переписываясь с Дирком в мессенджере. Тот как раз был занят их текущим делом, а точнее поиском прорыва в нем: следил за каким-то прохожим, выбранным из толпы наобум. Когда Дирк впервые рассказал Тодду об этом своем «фирменном» методе, тот долго относился к подобному варианту весьма скептично, пока не убедился, что в случае с холистическим детективом это действительно работает. Конечно, проворачивать такой финт каждый раз, как только они заходили в тупик — что, по правде говоря, случалось довольно часто — не получалось. Но сегодня утром Дирк встал с кровати с твердой уверенностью: пора. Они уже неделю расследовали довольно мрачное и запутанное дело, в котором фигурировали убийства, возможные убийства и даже расчлененный труп.

Сначала к ним за помощью обратилась Лора: заявление этой молодой миловидной блондинки наотрез отказались принимать в полиции. Девушка утверждала, что попросту «потеряла» полдня из собственной жизни. Возвращаясь домой с работы, она почувствовала странное головокружение, после чего очнулась уже затемно в собственном доме — напротив нее привязанный к стулу сидел мужчина, судя по дыре от пули во лбу — мертвый. По словам самой Лоры, она моментально потеряла сознание, а когда пришла в себя, никаких трупов, почти трупов и следов их присутствия в ее доме уже не было. Конечно, в полиции в этом случае помочь не смогли, хотя и приехали к девушке, чтобы не обнаружить ровным счетом ничего. Кто-то из полицейских, которые приехали на вызов, посоветовал попытать счастья в холистическом детективном агентстве.

На следующее после визита Лоры утро они наткнулись на желтую полицейскую ленту прямо рядом с домом, где арендовали квартиру, и любопытный Дирк, конечно же, не мог пройти мимо.

— Думаю, Вселенная подсовывает нам под нос какую-то важную информацию, — констатировал он.

Это оказалась новость об убийстве, банальном убийстве без исчезающих трупов: расчленённая до неопознаваемого состояния жертва некого мистера Хадсона, который оказался главным подозреваемым, несмотря на то, что сам вызвал полицию, обнаружилась в ванной. Ужасно и, на первый взгляд, вовсе не загадочно, но расследовать дело поручили их давнему знакомому — детективу Эстевезу, у которого Дирк выяснил, что мистер Хадсон удивительным образом забыл, как провел последние двенадцать часов, впоследствии очнувшись в собственной квартире над ванной, полной фрагментов человеческого тела. Спустя неделю и еще несколько разрозненных подсказок в виде подозрительных газетных объявлений, пары анонимных звонков в агентство с угрозами и найденных между делом котов они все еще топтались на месте. Так что сегодня утром Дирк был решительно настроен бродить по городу до победного конца, пока не найдет человека, за которым ему хотелось бы проследить. А Тодд поехал на встречу с клиентом, который мог оказаться связан с нынешним делом, не связан вовсе никак и вполне способен был вовсе не существовать. Во всяком случае сейчас — спустя полтора часа ожидания — Тодд больше склонялся к последнему варианту. Он решил посидеть в офисе еще минут пятнадцать и ехать к Дирку, который уже несколько кварталов шел вслед за каким-то парнем, показавшимся ему тем самым, нужным вариантом, который приведет их к новой улике. Проблема была только в том, что все это происходило на другом конце города, так что случись с Дирком что-то непредвиденное и опасное, прийти к нему на помощь незамедлительно будет очень сложно. Засунув мобильный в карман, Тодд встал и прошелся по офису, разминая ноги. Это помещение уже давно стало для них с Дирком вторым домом, знакомым каждой мелочью, включая царапины от ножек стула на полу и скрип входной двери. На мгновение Тодд задержался возле пустующего стола у окна — раньше там сидела Фара. Они с Дирком так и оставили этот предмет мебели в офисе, только убрали все ее вещи в самую глубь настенного шкафа. Тодд провел пальцем по столешнице, стерев немного пыли, и задумался. Прошло уже полтора года, а ему все еще периодически казалось, что Фара просто вышла куда-то и вот-вот вернется. Или уехала на несколько дней к Лидии в Европу и вечером обязательно позвонит им с Дирком по скайпу, узнать, какие неприятности успели случиться за день ее отсутствия в городе. Тодд отвернулся от стола и вздохнул. Фара была уверена, что Вселенная не злая и не добрая, она вовсе не выбирает сторон. И оказалась права. Но Тодду хотелось, по крайней мере, видеть какой-то смысл в том, что случилось с Фарой и его сестрой. От невеселых мыслей его отвлек звук пришедшего на мобильный сообщения.

«Со мной все в порядке, ем мороженое возле музея авиации.»

Это было уже не так далеко от их офиса, как предыдущая точка, из которой писал Дирк, но ехать все равно было прилично, так что Тодд поневоле вспомнил их недавний разговор о том, каким практичным оказалось бы существование в этом мире локальных порталов. Шагнул в него — и ты на другом конце города или планеты. То есть в основном фантазировал на эту тему Дирк, Тодду же оставалось с ним только согласиться. Недолго думая, он подошел к увешанной разномастными бумажками пробковой доске, спрятанной от любопытных глаз в углу офиса. Они купили ее, только открыв агентство, чтобы использовать для фиксирования разных улик — совсем как в кино. Вот только ни разу не использовали по назначению, в конце концов сослав несчастную доску в кладовку. Примерно полгода назад Дирк внезапно вспомнил о ней, достав на свет божий и поставив возле дальней стены.

— Будем развешивать на ней портреты подозреваемых? — удивился на это Тодд.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Дирк, отходя на пару шагов назад и с воодушевлением глядя на доску. — Придумаем какое-нибудь более интересное применение.

В результате они начали оставлять там друг другу самые разные послания и напоминания, вроде: «Вызвать стекольщика. Срочно», «Ушел на очень-очень секретную встречу, скоро буду. Дирк» и «Не забыть про дело об оживающих музейных экспонатах».

Иногда более практичный Тодд вешал туда список необходимых покупок или неоплаченные счета, чтобы не потерялись, но они удивительным образом исчезали с доски, будто бы сами собой. На самом деле, не сами, конечно, но Дирк на все вопросы только пожимал плечами, мол, понятия не имею, о чем ты. Однажды утром Тодд наткнулся на яркую, пришпиленную самой большой кнопкой в правом углу доски записку, которая гласила: «Пусть земля под деревьями пружинит, словно батут — на случай, если Тодд вдруг снова решит неудачно упасть».

— Что это, Дирк? — поинтересовался он, указывая пальцем на доску и оборачиваясь к крутящемуся на стуле холистическому детективу. Хотя Тодд и понимал, что записка явно относится к последнему расследованию, в ходе которого он свалился с дерева и сильно ушиб колено — так, что уже неделю хромал — представить, для чего ее сюда вешать, не мог.

— Пожелание мирозданию, — ответил Дирк, останавливаясь и глядя на него со странной смесью веселья и обеспокоенности. — Может, в какой-нибудь альтернативной или параллельной реальности нам повезет получить от него бонусы? Предпочту заказать сейчас, пока не поздно.

— Ты серьезно, что ли? — улыбнулся Тодд, удивленно подняв брови.

— Почему бы и нет? — отозвался Дирк немного рассеянно, запуская в стену бумажный самолетик.

Тодду сразу стало немного неловко за свой вопрос: он знал, что Дирк теперь переживает о его безопасности слишком сильно, пытаясь скрывать нервозность за шутками и улыбками. Так что если игра с посланиями мирозданию поможет ему немного расслабиться, то почему бы и не поддержать ее? Несколько дней Тодд думал, какое пожелание хотел бы написать сам. Чего бы им не хватало в параллельной вселенной? Ответ пришел сам собой вместе с очередным выкинутым на свалку ворохом испорченной во время расследований одежды Дирка.

«Самовосстанавливающиеся куртки и дерево с галстуками», — гласила первая записка Тодда, которую он почти что с гордостью пришпилил в левой части доски. Прочитав это, Дирк улыбнулся так солнечно, что у Тодда потеплело на душе. За несколько месяцев они значительно преуспели в написании безумных заказов Вселенной, временами соревнуясь, кто придумает самый абсурдный и вместе с тем полезный. Лидировал в этом обычно Дирк, но Тодд изначально оценивал свои шансы обойти его в бредогенерировании как не слишком высокие. Сейчас, глядя на несколько десятков разноцветных листочков разного размера и степени помятости, он не смог сдержать улыбку — их параллельная реальность получалась какой-то совсем уж мультяшной, но определенно нескучной. Открыв маркер и вытащив из стопки листочков для напоминаний один — желтого цвета — Тодд коротко написал: «Порталы». Никаких подробностей, но он знал: Дирк вспомнит их разговор и поймет, что имелось в виду. Приколов послание на доску, Тодд ненадолго задумался, а затем написал и повесил рядом еще одно: «Даже не знаю, Дирк, хочу я попасть в такую безумную альтернативную вселенную или боюсь». В эту минуту телефон в кармане снова ожил, на этот раз бодро затрезвонив, сигнализируя о входящем звонке.

— Алло, — осторожно сказал Тодд, приняв звонок и отложив маркер, который до этого сжимал в руке. На этой неделе им уже дважды звонили со странными завуалированными угрозами, так что вызов с незнакомого городского номера показался весьма подозрительным.

— Мистер Бротцман? — неуверенно и взволнованно спросили на том конце. — Это Лора. Лора Брукс, я не так давно обращалась к вам за помощью со своей… амнезией.

— Да-да, конечно помню, — уже увереннее сказал Тодд. — Мы как раз занимаемся вашим делом.

— У меня возникла небольшая проблема, но мистер Джентли не берет трубку, — пояснила она. Сердце Тодда на мгновение пропустило удар, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Наверняка Дирк просто поставил на беззвучный, пока следит… за кем бы он там ни следил в этот момент.

— Внимательно слушаю, — Тодд сел за стол Дирка и действительно обратился во внимание. Может, сейчас у них появится очередная зацепка, которая, в комплекте с тем, что найдет холистический детектив сегодня, поможет в дальнейшем расследовании.

— Думаю, вам лучше приехать и самому все увидеть, — сказала Лора. Ее голос казался испуганным. — Невообразимые, сверхъестественные вещи происходят прямо в моем доме. Я… я даже не знаю, как все это описать.

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, — сказал Тодд. — Наше агентство специализируется именно на тех вещах, которые обычно очень сложно описать. Я постараюсь приехать как можно скорее. Вам угрожает опасность?

— Нет, кажется, нет, — пробормотала она. — Спасибо.

— Ждите меня минут через… — Тодд посмотрел на часы на руке, быстро прикинул, сколько в это время дня может занять дорога в тот район города, где жила Лора. В ее квартире они с Дирком уже побывали в самом начале расследования, — пятнадцать.

— А как же мистер Джентли? — с надеждой спросила она. — Он точно не может приехать?

— Он сейчас прорабатывает важную версию по вашему вопросу, — Тодд был просто сосредоточением серьезности. Обычно клиентам это нравилось. — Но я уверен, что тоже смогу вам помочь.

— Ладно, — казалось, она произнесла это немного разочарованно. — Буду вас ждать. Это очень важно, поверьте.

Вызвав себе такси и заперев офис, Тодд набрал номер Дирка: как ни странно, тот сразу ему ответил.

— Привет, дорогая, — преувеличенно радостно сказал он. Тодд поморщился: когда Дирк не мог говорить из-за каких-то внешних обстоятельств, он постоянно начинал разговор подобным образом. В трубке слышался уличный шум, какие-то разговоры, звук проезжающих мимо машин. — Не беспокойся, я уже забронировал нам столик на вечер.

— Так, отлично, — сказал Тодд, быстро спускаясь по ступенькам вниз. — Хотелось бы понять, что там у тебя такого происходит, что ты не можешь говорить нормально. Где ты?

— Направляюсь с одной деловой встречи на другую, дорогая, — бодро отозвался Дирк. — И, поверь, здесь рядом нет никаких носорогов, совсем никаких. Разве что, может, тень носорога? Но вообще откуда ему самому взяться посреди людной улицы, правда? Так что не беспокойся, все в лучшем виде.

— Здорово, — вздохнул Тодд. Кодовое слово, означающее наличие рядом опасности, они придумали, как только открыли агентство: на этом настояла Фара. Само слово предложил Дирк, видимо, в память об электрическом призраке носорога в лабиринте Спринга. — Получается, у тебя почти все в порядке, или ты думаешь, что все в порядке, или просто не хочешь говорить, что все не в порядке?

— Мои дела просто отлично, — заверил Дирк. — Но начальство внимательно следит за тем, чтобы я не отлынивал от дел. А ты скоро освободишься с работы, дорогая?

— Звонила Лора, у нее в доме происходит какая-то чертовщина, так что она просила срочно приехать, — сообщил Тодд. Кажется, за Дирком кто-то следил, в то время как сам он следил за кем-то другим. — Может, лучше приехать к тебе?

— Нет-нет, этот твой проект слишком важен, — уверенно сказал холистический детектив. — Так что разбирайся с ним, и тогда сможем встретиться где-нибудь в городе.

— Можешь сказать хотя бы приблизительно, в какой ты его части, Дирк? — спросил Тодд, открыв дверцу уже подъехавшего к зданию такси. Но Дирк поспешно попрощался и повесил трубку, так и не ответив на вопрос.

Что ж, особого выбора в этой ситуации не было, так что Тодд поехал к Лоре и странностям, происходящим в ее квартире, надеясь, что все это каким-то образом приближает их к разгадке. Правда, добрался вовсе не так быстро, как обещал по телефону: на дорогах были ужасные пробки, и, как водитель ни старался свернуть и проехать в объезд, они застряли в пути на целых полчаса дольше, чем Тодд рассчитывал. Всю дорогу он периодически поглядывал то на часы, то в окно, пытаясь совладать со смутным ощущением, что движется не в ту сторону. Он списывал это на беспокойство за Дирка — совершенно бесполезное и бессмысленное, ведь никогда и ничего не было настолько просто, чтобы понять, нужно ехать к нему или в противоположном направлении, чтобы уравновесить ситуацию. Тодд думал о практичности велосипеда и чертовых — очень полезных, окажись они реальными — порталах.

— Приехали, — проворчал водитель, останавливаясь у нужного дома.

Выйдя из оцепенения, Тодд расплатился и выскочил из машины. Он надеялся, что не опоздал, какой бы смысл сегодня ни несло это слово. Поднявшись на пятый этаж высотного многоквартирного дома, он уверенно нажал кнопку дверного звонка, внутренне готовый, в принципе, к чему угодно. Лора открыла почти сразу — так, будто стояла за дверью. Невысокая блондинка с огромными карими коровьими глазами, она куталась в пушистый белый халат и беспрестанно дрожала.

— Я уже думала, вы не приедете, — проговорила она срывающимся голосом.

— Спешил как мог, — виновато развел руками Тодд и решил сразу приступить к делу. — Показывайте, что у вас стряслось.

— Это стена, — пропустив его в квартиру, неуверенно проговорила девушка, как будто и сама не совсем понимала, о чем речь.

— Стена? — уточнил Тодд скорее на всякий случай, чтобы поддержать беседу, чем чтобы получить какой-то более конкретный ответ.

— Там появляется нечто время от времени, — продолжила Лора, — какие-то знаки, один раз я даже видела лицо. Скажите, что у меня не галлюцинации, и я не сумасшедшая, пожалуйста.

— Эм… а почему вы не засняли то, что видите, на мобильный? — поинтересовался Тодд, проходя за ней в гостиную: светлую и аккуратную, под стать владелице квартиры. Неделю назад, когда Лора только обратилась в холистическое детективное агентство, они с Дирком приезжали сюда, но, как и полиция, не нашли ровным счетом ничего подозрительного. Сейчас жилище тоже выглядело совсем обычно — ни бежевый диван с парой кресел, ни журнальный столик со стоящим на нем открытым ноутбуком, ни пейзажи на стенах, ни даже нелепая африканская маска, которая совершенно не вписывалась в интерьер, не выглядели ни капли сверхъестественно.

— Я как-то не подумала, — Лора пожала плечами с таким искренним недоумением, будто Тодд предложил ей невероятное, экстраординарное решение. — Но вы можете увидеть сами. Вот стена.

Тодд с интересом уставился на противоположную от окна стену с висящими на ней часами. В ней тоже не было ничего необычного. Он вздохнул, чувствуя ужасную усталость. Иногда ему казалось, что он какой-то охотник за привидениями — разве что без бластера.

— Хотите чаю? — вдруг предложила Лора с совершенно обыденной интонацией. — Уверена, что рано или поздно это, чем бы оно ни было, опять появится, просто нужно немного подождать.

— Да, пожалуй, чай не будет лишним, — кивнул Тодд. Ощущение, что здесь что-то не так, возникшее, как только он вошел в квартиру, только усилилось. Девушка ушла в кухню, а он как дурак все пялился на светлые обои в мелкий цветочек, думая о том, что она наверняка слегка с приветом, и все это правда — ну может же такое быть — дурацкое совпадение. Но кто тогда следил за Дирком, и относится ли это к истории Лоры?  
Когда в тишине гостиной раздался звонок мобильного, Тодд чудом устоял на месте, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Судя по мелодии, звонил Дирк, так что он поспешно вытащил телефон из кармана и принял вызов.

— Дирк, — выдохнул он в трубку.

— Тодд, если ты еще там, в квартире Лоры, — быстро начал тот, — уходи оттуда сейчас же, она под влиянием чужой воли, тебе угрожает опасность.

— Что ты имеешь… — начал было Тодд.

— Беги немедленно, — перебил его Дирк, в голосе которого послышались истерические нотки. Это означало, что дело серьезно, так что Тодд резко развернулся и сделал шаг вперед, тут же остановившись. Вместо чая хозяйка квартиры возвратилась в гостиную с пистолетом, который направила сейчас прямо на него.

— Тодд? — раздался умоляющий голос Дирка из трубки.

Тодд не знал, что сказать и к кому ему лучше обратиться в эту секунду, время на мгновение будто остановилось, собственное имя еще эхом звучало в ушах, когда он открыл рот, чтобы попытаться уговорить Лору не стрелять. Он быстро переводил взгляд с дула пистолета на ее отрешенное лицо и судорожно соображал, какие слова лучше подобрать в этой ситуации.

— Тодд, — повторил Дирк уже чуть тише. А может, его голос заглушил звук выстрела, Тодду сложно было определить: ему показалось, что в грудь с огромной скоростью врезался тяжелый шар для боулинга, с силой отбросив его к злосчастной стене, на которую он смотрел несколько секунд назад.

Обои в мелкий цветочек. Часы с белым циферблатом. Картина с цветущей сакурой чуть левее от них.

Теперь он видел дверной проем и ножки журнального столика, а еще саму хозяйку квартиры с пистолетом в опущенной руке. Вид у нее был растерянный и сонный, будто она только что встала с кровати. Посреди комнаты валялся выпущенный им из рук мобильный телефон, Тодд даже слышал голос Дирка, но не мог разобрать ни слова. В голове звенело, перед глазами все плыло.

— Вас должно было быть двое, — пробормотала Лора, а потом всхлипнула. — Это я сделала? Боже, что я натворила. Я не хотела, не хотела стрелять, я даже не знаю, откуда у меня пистолет. Простите, простите меня, — она выпустила оружие из рук и метнулась к Тодду. — Сейчас я вызову скорую.

Ответить Тодд не мог, реальность темнела и уплывала: расплывалась, ускользала из сознания. Он лишь успел с сожалением подумать, что Дирк наверняка попал в передрягу, а теперь никак не получится успеть ему на помощь. А еще почему-то про таблетки, лежащие в левом кармане — Тодд специально проверил, не забыл ли их взять, перед тем, как ехать, а они совсем-совсем не пригодились.

Почти не было больно, только ощущение, что шар для боулинга все давит и давит на грудь и мешает дышать. Не в силах больше держать глаза открытыми, Тодд прикрыл веки, и уютная темнота поглотила его.

Впрочем, пребывал он там недолго, буквально несколько мгновений, с удивлением обнаружив, что наблюдает за ситуацией будто бы со стороны, а точнее — откуда-то сверху. Тодд видел всю комнату, включая мечущуюся по ней Лору, которая звонила в скорую, видел самого себя, лежащего с закрытыми глазами возле стены. Это казалось таким необычным, словно сцена из кино, тем более что его светло-голубая футболка вся потемнела от крови, точь-в-точь как в дешевом боевике, где на «раненых» не жалеют красной краски.

— Тодд, ты же знаешь, что случилось? — мягкий, приятный мужской голос звучал из ниоткуда и раздавался сразу везде одновременно. Тодд даже не удивился, что интонации показались ему смутно знакомыми, ведь, скорее всего, происходящее творилось исключительно в его голове: мозг пребывал в состоянии шока и ушел в созерцание. Тодд был вовсе не против — это было лучше, чем боль, и уж точно лучше, чем ужас от осознания неспособности помочь Дирку. Сейчас Тодду было легко и даже как-то… спокойно?

— Мной неудачно поиграли в боулинг? — ответил он голосу, а затем ощутил, как картинка опять плывет, как он сам плывет в кромешной тьме: почти осязаемой и теплой. Издалека до Тодда доносились звуки сирен скорой помощи и голоса людей. Почему он был уверен, что все будет хорошо?

Следующая картинка, которую подкинуло воображение, и правда была обнадеживающей: он в больнице, на операционном столе, вокруг суетятся врачи и медсестры. Вероятно, это и происходило с ним в реальности, сознание лишь собрало куски мозаики из звуков и запахов, сформировав необходимый видеоряд. Что ж, его спасают, он в больнице. Это хорошо.

— Ты еще не понял? — внезапно поинтересовался тот же самый голос. На заднем фоне раздавался надрывный и неприятный писк больничных приборов.

— Кто вы? — спросил Тодд вместо того, чтобы ответить. — Мой врач? Почему я вас не вижу?

— Всему свое время, — ответил его загадочный собеседник, а затем Тодда снова унесло темным, тихим потоком, словно бумажный кораблик, подхваченный волнами. Он очнулся дома, то есть буквально за секунды перенесся домой, в их с Дирком квартиру: раз, и он уже стоит возле двери в прихожей, будто только что вошел, хотя точно не открывал для этого двери.

— Не беспокоит, каким образом ты так быстро попал домой? — полюбопытствовал все тот же голос. В этот раз он казался ближе, отчетливее, прозвучав совсем рядом, а не везде сразу.

— Это сон, док, — раз его собеседник так и не соизволил представиться, Тодд дал себе волю называть его именно так. — Сон, галлюцинация, вызванная препаратами для анестезии.

— Уверен? — в метре от него вдруг материализовалась размытая фигура мужчины. Нечеткие контуры, смазанное, словно на неудачном снимке, лицо, вместо одежды — светлые пятна потекшей акварели.

— Это вы, док? — Тодд сделал шаг вперед. — Но… кто вы, и почему не в фокусе?

— Будет намного отчетливее, когда ты сам этого захочешь, — пожал плечами мужчина.

— Можно только без этой будто бы таинственной ерунды, ладно? — отрезал он, начиная раздражаться. — Что происходит?

— Ты умер, Тодд, — интонации его собеседника ни на йоту не изменились, голос звучал все так же спокойно и дружелюбно.

— Ну уж нет, я бы наверняка понял, если бы умер, — не согласился Тодд, а затем опустил глаза вниз, чтобы посмотреть на свое тело, которого… не было. Он не увидел ничего, это пугало, потому что по ощущениям он, Тодд Бротцман, был здесь. Стоял на пороге собственной квартиры. Неужели он и правда мертв?

— Главное преодолеть страх, — сказал док, приближаясь к нему. — Это еще не конец.

— Сколько времени прошло? — спросил Тодд, отмечая, как невольно дрожит его собственный голос.

— Здесь, в мире живых — двое суток, — его загадочный собеседник внезапно переместился дальше, в движении и вовсе став похожим на одно сплошное смазанное пятно, а затем скрылся в недрах квартиры.

Двое суток… Тодд на мгновение замер от ужаса, сковавшего его при мысли о том, что могло произойти с Дирком. В порядке ли он? Жив ли он вообще? В порыве отчаянной надежды он метнулся в гостиную и действительно нашел там Дирка: тот сидел в углу их огромного дивана, застывшим взглядом уставившись в пространство перед собой. Одет он был в то же, во что и в то утро, когда вышел из дома вести холистическую слежку — темно-зеленую куртку и кремовую рубашку в едва заметную тонкую полоску, правда, галстук уже куда-то подевался.

— Дирк, — позвал его Тодд, не зная, стоит ли это делать, не понимая, что ему вообще стоит сделать. Если он умер, то почему все еще не чувствует этого? Ему нужно завершить какие-то важные дела?

— Зачем ты здесь? — не шевелясь и все так же глядя в никуда, спросил Дирк чужим, надломленным голосом.

Тодд опешил, на мгновение поверив, что Дирк и правда мог его слышать, но внезапно заметил в противоположном углу дивана фигуру еще одного человека: привычно растрепанная и небрежно одетая Барт сидела, внимательно глядя на Дирка исподлобья. Любопытство, страх, волнение из-за того, что здесь делает холистическая убийца, не дали Тодду потонуть в безграничном чувстве разочарования — его никто не видит и не слышит, кроме загадочного расплывчатого проводника. Впрочем, теперь даже тот куда-то исчез.

— Сама не знаю, — подумав, ответила Барт и пожала плечами. — Просто шла туда, куда было необходимо, я ведь не знала, что здесь живешь ты. Наверное, нам нужно… поговорить? Люди ведь так делают — разговаривают друг с другом иногда?

— Я надеялся, что ты пришла убить меня, — сказал Дирк с неприкрытым разочарованием в голосе. — Это бы мне очень помогло, намного больше, чем пустая болтовня.

— Твое время еще не пришло, Дирк, — возразила Барт, залезая на диван с ногами.

— Вот как? — тот бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и снова уставился перед собой. — Тогда не понимаю, почему ты заявилась ко мне в гости. Почему мы видимся уже второй раз за последние двое суток. Почему во всем этом должна быть какая-то закономерность. Почему кто-то со способностью подчинять себе чужую волю вдруг решил, что заставлять одних людей убивать других, стирая затем их воспоминания — это неплохой… бизнес. Они могли, к примеру, убеждать остальных, что нужно переходить дорогу только на зеленый или что необходимо утилизировать пластик.

— Но я убила всех тех плохих людей, которые хотели убить тебя и других, — сказала Барт. — Теперь они уже никому не навредят. Разве нет?

— Но Тодд все равно мертв, — отрезал Дирк. — А девушка, которая обратилась к нам за помощью, в психиатрической лечебнице. Я провалил дело. Зачем я вообще был нужен в нем?

— Ну, я шла за тобой, — пояснила Барт. — Без тебя ничего не получилось бы. И мне жаль, что умер твой друг. Наверное. Он, кажется, был неплохим парнем… Ведь так принято говорить?

— Да, — кивнул Дирк, на мгновение прикрывая глаза. Его голос дрогнул. — Именно так.

Тодду так хотелось сделать хоть что-то: обнять его, прикоснуться — ведь на Дирка всегда позитивно действовал тактильный контакт. Взять за руку, провести ладонью по спине, отмечая, как уходит напряжение, сковавшее плечи. Но Тодд не мог — ему оставалось лишь стоять и смотреть, бессильно злясь на мироздание за то, что Дирк снова такой: посеревший, словно выцветший, потухший.

— Дирк, ты справишься, — негромко сказал Тодд. — Пожалуйста, сделай это ради меня.

Словно что-то почувствовав, Дирк вздрогнул и поежился, прислушался к тишине, царившей в квартире.

— Я убила Кена, — нарушила их взаимное молчание Барт, задумчиво проводя пальцами по спинке дивана. — Помнишь его? Он был моим другом.

— Ты… что? — казалось, Дирк ненадолго ожил на этих словах, он даже повернулся к холистической убийце всем корпусом, глядя на нее шокированным и больным взглядом. — Но почему? Зачем?

— Так было необходимо, — Барт нахмурилась. — И не смотри на меня так, сначала я не хотела этого делать. Решила не делать. Оттягивала как могла, но из-за моего неверного решения все стало только хуже. Пострадали люди, которые не должны были пострадать. Запустились цепочки событий, которым не нужно было запускаться. Мне кажется, даже сейчас, спустя полгода я исправляю последствия. Все не так однозначно, как кажется, Дирк, тебе ли не знать.

— Думаешь, все это сейчас произошло из-за того, что ты не убила вовремя… своего друга? — горько усмехнулся Дирк, отвернувшись и сморгнув выступившие на глазах слезы. — Даже если здесь есть причинно-следственные связи, то вот к чему они в результате ведут: это я виноват в смерти Тодда, я убил его, пусть и не своими руками. Просто тем, что был рядом, ведь все люди, подпустившие меня близко к себе, умирают. Пусть это будет последнее дело, которое я провалил. Хватит! — неожиданно резко воскликнул он. — Я выхожу из игры, я больше не холистический детектив.

— Когда идешь против воли Вселенной, становится только хуже, — мрачно сказала Барт, впрочем, голос ее звучал не слишком уверенно.

— Хуже? — горько спросил Дирк, вздыхая и опуская плечи, а затем добавил уже тише. — Что ж, пусть покажет мне, как это выглядит. Я больше не инструмент, слышишь! Больше нет.

— Послушай, это… — начала холистическая убийца.

— Уходи, Барт, — сказал он тихо, но твердо. — Пожалуйста, уходи немедленно.

— Как знаешь, — спокойно сказала она, поднимаясь и направляясь прочь из комнаты. — Я все равно не знаю, зачем меня занесло к тебе. Бывай.

Дирк ничего не ответил, не обернулся, даже не пошевелился, когда хлопнула входная дверь, закрываясь за Барт. Он посидел еще с минуту, медленно моргая и обводя взглядом комнату, а затем лег на диван, пытаясь поплотнее запахнуть на себе куртку, будто сильно замерз.

Не зная, что еще он может предпринять, Тодд приблизился к нему вплотную: так, что даже мог разглядеть рисунок радужки в серых глазах, полных непролитых слез.

— Дирк, — неуверенно позвал он без особой надежды, что тот его услышит. — Я здесь, рядом с тобой.

Лицо Дирка приняло сосредоточенное выражение, он ненадолго задержал дыхание, будто пытался что-то расслышать, почувствовать, а потом закрыл лицо ладонями в ломком, отчаянном жесте. Немного отступив назад в растерянности, Тодд понял, что Дирк плачет: тихо, даже не всхлипывая, вообще не издавая ни звука — его выдавали лишь мелко вздрагивающие плечи. За этим было больно, невыносимо наблюдать без возможности что-либо сделать, так что Тодд снова заговорил: быстро, сбивчиво, не слишком раздумывая над тем, какие подбирает слова. О том, что он не бросит Дирка, всегда будет рядом, о том, что ему нужно жить дальше, об агентстве и людях, которым необходима помощь, о том, как любит Дирка, о растении, которое умрет, если за ним не ухаживать — «слышишь, Дирк, это я все время поливал цветок, теперь кто-то должен будет делать это вместо меня» — обо всем подряд, перескакивая с темы на тему, запинаясь и начиная снова. Он говорил и говорил, пока Дирк, утомленный, не уснул, прижав руки к груди и хмурясь.

Тодд смотрел на него, казалось, целую вечность, не в силах сдвинуться с места, отойти, отвести взгляд. Смотрел и чувствовал лишь бесконечную боль от собственного бессилия. Впрочем, нет, Тодд не собирался так просто сдаваться. Раз он все еще существует, то может что-то сделать, так это всегда работало.

— Эй, где вы, док? — выкрикнул Тодд, оглядываясь в разные стороны. — Я знаю, что вы здесь. Не хотите мне кое-что объяснить?

— Но ты ведь уже и сам обо всем догадываешься, — размытый силуэт мелькнул сначала справа, затем остановился напротив Тодда.

— Почему я вижу всех нормально, а вас до сих пор — только вот так? — неожиданно для самого себя Тодд задал первым именно этот вопрос, хотя его, без сомнения, больше мучали другие, более важные.

— Потому что ты не хочешь видеть, — ответил расфокусированный собеседник, на несколько секунд становясь немного более четким. — Не хочешь быть мертвым, ты пытаешься почувствовать себя живым.

— Я не… — собирался возразить Тодд и замолк, бросив взгляд на спящего Дирка: бледного, с залегшими под глазами черными тенями. Чувствовать себя максимально живым, настоящим, цельным у Тодда получалось только рядом с ним. Вот почему он сейчас здесь. Тодд вспомнил, как первый раз понял это, осознал окончательно, принял как факт, легко и просто, словно сбросил невыносимо тяжелую ношу с плеч.

День тогда выдался, по их меркам, самый обычный. В поисках пропавшего котенка они с Дирком проехали полгорода, еще половину прошли пешком, один раз совершенно случайно оказались в эпицентре перестрелки, покатались на колесе обозрения в парке просто так, хотя Дирк и говорил, что это кажется ему необходимостью, помогли найти потерявшуюся девочку, а потом долго пытались снять с дерева злополучное животное, из-за пропажи которого проделали такой длинный путь.

Когда они добрались домой, а затем — попутно избавившись от грязной одежды и смыв с себя налипшую за день пыль — до кровати, Тодд был уверен, что отрубится моментально. Но у Дирка были другие планы, впрочем, Тодд оказался вовсе не против. Когда дело касалось Дирка, у него открывалось второе дыхание. Открывалось, чтобы сразу сбиться: от прикосновений горячих ладоней Дирка, его губ и трогательно трепещущих на пике наслаждения ресниц, от нежности и восторга, накрывавших с головой, когда он смотрел в глаза так внимательно и жадно, будто Тодд Бротцман — единственный человек на планете.

— Ну вот, а ты собирался сразу спать, — констатировал Дирк уже потом, лежа на животе и положив голову на скрещенные руки. Разомлевший, расслабленный после ленивого, чувственного секса.

— Ты умеешь быть очень убедительным, — пробормотал Тодд. Он уже почти дремал, точнее пребывал в некой блаженной полудреме, лежа на боку и рассеянно гладя Дирка по спине, прослеживая кончиками пальцев расположение каждой родинки.

— Только не говори, что ты недоволен, — Дирк улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Дирк, — начал Тодд, медленно ведя ладонью вверх вдоль его позвоночника. — Я люблю тебя.

Он вовсе не собирался это говорить, то есть не мучился сомнениями и не пытался подгадать какой-то особенный момент, слова просто сорвались с его губ именно сейчас, будто сами собой, Тодд даже не успел понять, как это произошло, но моментально проснулся, чувствуя, как зашкаливает от волнения пульс. Его ладонь замерла между лопаток Дирка, немного правее под пальцами отчетливо прощупывался шрам от ранения арбалетной стрелой — Тодд тогда так боялся, что Дирк умрет, не хотел его больше никогда видеть и при этом боялся за него до чертиков.

— Тодд, — Дирк открыл глаза, глядя на него внимательно и серьезно. — Я тоже тебя люблю, — а потом, будто спохватившись, добавил с неуверенной улыбкой. — Я говорю это вовсе не потому, что мне нужно что-то сказать в ответ, и, конечно, не потому, что в этом случае нужно произнести то, что от тебя, вероятно, хотят услышать…

— Я понял, Дирк, — Тодд тоже улыбнулся, расслабляясь: за кучей слов Дирк обычно прятал смущение. Впрочем, ему и самому было что скрывать: например, то, как бешено стучит — теперь уже от радости — сердце. Хотя это, наверное, вполне нормальная реакция, когда тебе признаются в ответном чувстве.

— Тодд, — голос Дирка звучал укоризненно.

— Что? — спохватился он, моментально перебирая в голове варианты, что же может быть не так сейчас или вообще.

— Твоя рука, — с нажимом сказал Дирк, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в глубине которых искрилось веселье.

— А что с ней? — удивился Тодд, бросив взгляд на собственную ладонь, замершую у Дирка между лопаток.

— Она не двигается.

— А, это, — выдохнул Тодд с облегчением, снова медленно проводя кончиками пальцев по его спине. — Ты в курсе, что ты тактильный наркоман?

— Вообще-то, я этого и не скрывал, — довольно отозвался Дирк.

Тодд провалился в это воспоминание, словно в глубокую воду, видел все происходящее так явно, как будто ненадолго попал в тот день снова: он даже почувствовал ладонью тепло кожи Дирка. Это ощущение было таким реалистичным, что Тодд машинально посмотрел на свою руку, чуть не вскрикнув от радости: он видел себя, у него снова было тело. Все еще не веря глазам, Тодд ощупал себя: все на месте, никаких ранений, даже дырки от пули на футболке не было и в помине. Но что-то изменилось. Тодд осмотрелся по сторонам: он был уже не у себя дома, а в церкви — вдалеке на скамейках сидели какие-то люди, священник проводил службу.

— Может, мы не будем на это смотреть? — недавний собеседник размытой фигурой материализовался рядом. — Это твои похороны.

— Тогда зачем я здесь, док? — спросил Тодд.

— Это ты решил, что должен быть здесь, не я, — мужчина пожал плечами. — Просто тебе нужно определиться, вот и все. Но ты себя уже видишь, это хорошо. Значит, страх уходит.

— Какой страх?

— Что тебя нет. Но ты не исчез, Тодд. Просто умер.

Тодд еще раз посмотрел на свои руки, согнул пальцы, попробовал ими пошевелить — получилось. Ощущения были обычными, движения привычными. Как будто бы ничего не изменилось. Размытая фигура собеседника маячила где-то сбоку, но Тодд больше не смотрел на него, он сосредоточился на знакомой рыжеватой макушке, видневшейся на первом ряду прямо около кафедры священника.

Медленно, как будто только учится ходить, Тодд пошел между скамейками по центральному проходу церкви. Красный потертый ковер глушил звук шагов, или на самом деле глушить было нечего. Тодд не знал или не хотел верить. Он просто шел к Дирку, как это делал всегда. Потому что хотел быть рядом, потому что не мог оставить, потому что любил.

Справа мелькнуло знакомое лицо, Тодд приостановился, с удивлением рассматривая детектива Эстевеза, сидящего у прохода. Полицейский был одет в привычный неброский пиджак, клетчатую рубашку и галстук, только на лацкане была закреплена черная ленточка.

— Надо же, и вы здесь. Вот это сюрприз, — озадаченно прокомментировал Тодд. — Не ожидал, что вы придете.

Эстевез ничего не ответил на это замечание, просто продолжил сосредоточенно смотреть вперед, слушая то, что говорит священник. Тодд пожал плечами и продолжил свой путь, подходя всё ближе и ближе к небольшому возвышению, на котором стоял гроб из темного лакированного дерева, украшенный цветами.

— Опять чертовы лилии, — пробормотал себе под нос Тодд. Еще раз скользнул взглядом по стоящим венкам, букетам и остановился на ярко-желтом пятне. Сверху на крышке гроба лежал небольшой букет одуванчиков. Было ощущение, что кто-то вышел в парк, нарвал их с ближайшей полянки, а потом перевязал желтой лентой, как бы собрав эти маленькие солнышки воедино, заставив светить еще ярче. У Тодда даже вопроса не возникло о том, кто мог это сделать. Он знал ответ. Этот кто-то сидел сейчас в первом ряду, один на скамейке — собранный и молчаливый.

Тодд подошел ближе и присел на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в родные серо-голубые глаза, и не увидел там своего отражения, только темный гроб в мутно-белом море цветов.

— Дирк, — сбивчиво, тихо произнес он и непроизвольно потянулся, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по бледной щеке, чтобы утешить. Но остановился буквально в миллиметре от лица, осознав, что не чувствует тепла кожи. Тодд на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся в груди сердце. Поразительно, но он всё ещё ощущал гулкое биение пульса в висках.

Тодд открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Дирка, отмечая, что он одет в тот же черный костюм, в котором был на похоронах Фары и Аманды. Правда, вместо рубашки и галстука он надел под пиджак футболку Мексиканских похорон. Тодд почувствовал комок в горле и подступающие слезы. Как бы он хотел сейчас обнять Дирка, прижать к себе крепко-крепко, целовать его лицо, руки, заставляя забыть обо всей боли и несовершенстве, которые присущи Вселенной.

Тодд невесомо провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам, видимо, Дирк не причесывался сегодня — так странно и необычно для стильного британца, каковым тот являлся — потом опустил руку ниже, ладонью накрывая щеку, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем висок.

Дирк моргнул и вздрогнул, чуть выпрямляясь. Тодд отдернул руку, пораженно наблюдая, как Дирк неуверенно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до своей щеки, будто ощутил невесомое прикосновение. Тодд поспешно подался вперед и легко поцеловал Дирка в уголок губ. Это произвело странный эффект — Дирк дернулся, словно его ударили, и вжался в деревянную спинку скамейки, обводя пространство перед собой диким взглядом.

— Тодд, лучше не надо, — раздался за спиной голос дока.

— Что? — развернулся Тодд, отвлекаясь на мгновение от озирающегося по сторонам Дирка. Но этого вполне хватило, чтобы всё вокруг поплыло, тая как мороженое на июльском солнце. Слова священника стали глуше, а потом и вовсе исчезли.

Тодд, к своему изумлению, оказался в их офисе на третьем этаже, стоящим около пробковой доски, увешанной разнообразными цветными стикерами и кусочками бумаги всех размеров и форм.

— Его идея, — с нежностью проговорил Тодд, смотря на доску. Он знал, каким-то шестым чувством ощущал, что привычный собеседник стоит где-то за спиной и внимательно слушает. — Это Дирк вытащил эту штуку из кладовки и предложил цеплять на нее листочки, на которых мы могли бы писать то, о чем мечтаем, чего хотим. Забавный способ создать свой мир, правда, док? Я знаю, что он сделал это для меня, чтобы помочь справиться с потерей сестры… и Фары. Дирк всегда вносил в нашу жизнь остроту, фантазию и безуминку — это была его работа. Я лишь принимал это и радовался, что все эти подарки достаются мне.

— Отличный у вас получился мир, — с улыбкой отозвался док, стоя совсем близко к доске, видимо, чтобы удобнее было читать записки, написанные мелким почерком Тодда. — Дерево с галстуками?

— Это для Дирка, — улыбнулся Тодд. — Он так любит их. Никогда не понимал его привязанности к этим удавкам.

— Уверен, что ему понравилась идея.

— Он был в восторге, — подтвердил Тодд и оглянулся, обводя офис грустным взглядом. — Меня уже похоронили? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

— Да, — ответил док. Его интонации по-прежнему звучали безмятежно и как-то умиротворяюще.

— Мне торчать здесь и после похорон?

Ответа Тодд не услышал или не обратил внимания на него, потому что внезапно заметил Дирка, который сидел у стены, привалившись к ней спиной, и что-то тщательно выводил ручкой на светло-голубом стикере. Потом порывисто встал, пошатнувшись, и нетвердой походкой проследовал к доске, чуть не задев плечом стоящего у него на пути Тодда. Тодд, словно загипнотизированный, повернулся за ним, наблюдая, как Дирк подрагивающими пальцами криво наклеивает на доску бумажку. На ней было написано: «Тодд Бротцман возвращается к Дирку Джентли».

Дирк рассеянно провел рукой по кромке доски и ровным, тихим голосом проговорил, безучастно глядя в стену:  
— Эстевез сказал после похорон, что я справлюсь, что нужно оставить боль позади, что нужно жить дальше, что можно обратиться за помощью к врачам, — улыбка Дирка показалась жуткой и чужой, когда он сказал это. — Какой идиот. Считает, что меня спасут врачи. Но меня спасал Тодд. Всегда только Тодд.

— Господи, — выдохнул Тодд, чувствуя, как защемило в груди. Смотреть на Дирка без слез было нельзя. Он выглядел как привидение: бледный, хрупкий, потерянный. Всё в той же футболке и брюках с похорон, с немытой головой и красными глазами. Скорее всего, он уже не первый день находился в офисе холистического агентства.

А Дирк тем временем продолжал говорить в пустоту:  
— Все эти безумные дела, холистические расследования, пропавшие кошки. Тодд был так увлечен этим. Он пытался слушать Вселенную, но слышал только мою болтовню. Ему нравилось каждое наше дело, возня с клиентами и даже проклятая взаимосвязь всего и вся, — Дирк закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к стене. — Так он мог еще больше любить меня. Помогать мне. Быть ближе.

— Я здесь, Дирк, — Тодд склонился к Дирку и прошептал на ухо. — Я не исчез. Думай обо мне. Помнишь, как я швырнул в тебя ботинком, когда ты влез в моё окно? Самое нелепое знакомство в моей жизни. Ты всегда каким-то непостижимым образом угадывал, какое мороженое я хочу, и приносил его. Мы заканчивали фразы друг за друга и выбирали одни и те же хрустящие хлопья в магазине. Помнишь, да? — он нежно провел ладонью по спине Дирка от шеи до выпирающих лопаток. — Я еще здесь, — Тодд прислонился виском к стене, с болью смотря на крепко зажмурившегося Дирка, который, казалось, пытался так спрятаться от всего мира, и повторил. — Я еще здесь. Почувствуй это. Ты же холистический детектив, давай же, Дирк. Я не покину тебя. Открой глаза. Ну же, — с замиранием сердца Тодд провел указательным пальцем по скуле Дирка, пытаясь стереть выступившую слезу. — Посмотри на меня, Дирк. Пожалуйста.

Светлые ресницы задрожали, словно Дирк не мог определиться, стоит открывать глаза или нет, плечи напряглись, а пальцы сжались в кулаки.

— Это я, — настойчиво шептал Тодд, наблюдая за тем, как хмурится Дирк, как дрожат его губы. — Это Тодд. Я еще здесь.

Полутемное помещение офиса осветили закатные лучи, солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. Дирк резко распахнул глаза, оттолкнулся от стены и развернулся, словно собирался, не раздумывая, прыгнуть в ледяную воду. От этого стремительного движения Тодд отпрянул и замер, прикрыв лицо ладонью, потому что свет, отражающийся от стекол, попал прямо в глаза.

— Тодд, — выкрикнул Дирк, замирая и жадно глядя в слабо освещенный участок у окна. — Тодд!

В этот момент он выглядел как безумный, абсолютно отчаявшийся человек. Тодд потянулся к нему, чтобы ухватить за руку, чтобы вытащить из той тьмы, которая поглощала Дирка. Последний луч заката блеснул в окне и погас, погрузив комнату в темноту. Дирк отпрянул назад, прижавшись спиной к стене и дрожа всем телом. Он тяжело дышал, словно после длительного бега, глаза казались совершенно темными, непроницаемыми.

— Дирк, — слабо позвал Тодд, пораженно смотря на оцепеневшего холистического детектива.

Неожиданно Дирк ожил, схватился двумя руками за висящую доску с бумажками и резко рванул на себя. Раздался треск и грохот. Доска рухнула на пол, деревянная рамка треснула в нескольких местах. Но Дирк не остановился. Он схватил первое попавшееся со стола — это оказалась настольная лампа — и швырнул в стену. Потом ударил ладонью по стопке бумаг, и они с шелестом разлетелись по комнате, кружась в воздухе. Следующей жертвой оказался старенький ноутбук, который Тодд купил несколько лет назад и который Дирк весь обклеил разными мультяшными стикерами. Его нарекли Гербертом и почему-то никогда не выносили из офиса.

Дирк схватил Герберта обеими руками и со всей силы ударил об угол стола. По пестрой крышке прошла трещина, раскалывая улыбчивую мордочку Микки Мауса на части. Дирк размахнулся и бросил ноутбук в ту сторону, где стоял Тодд.

Тодд дернулся, по инерции прикрывая руками голову, и зажмурился, но ничего не произошло. Где-то за спиной послышался звук бьющегося стекла. Наверное, ноутбук попал прямо в окно.

— Остановись, — успел сказать Тодд перед тем, как всё стихло.

Тодд открыл один глаз, потом второй и с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит посреди уже полностью разгромленного офиса: ровным ковром повсюду лежат белые бумажные листы, стол Фары перевернут, столы Тодда и Дирка сдвинуты к стене, на полу валяется доска со стикерами, а также осколки от настольных ламп, различная канцелярия и мусорная корзина, в которой комком лежит знакомая желтая куртка, облитая какими-то темно-синими чернилами. За окном была глубокая ночь, не слышно было гула проезжающих мимо здания машин, а на темном звездном небе висела полная луна. Ветерок проникал в помещение через разбитое окно, от него сломанные жалюзи чуть постукивали, ударяясь о раму.

Тодд огляделся, пытаясь понять, где же Дирк. Что именно произошло, он и так прекрасно представлял, так как стал свидетелем начала превращения их уютного холистического офиса в руины. Из дальнего угла к Тодду приблизилось темное пятно, в котором он узнал дока.

— Боже, когда это кончится? — надломлено спросил Тодд, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от разорванной на мелкие кусочки фотографии, где он, Дирк и Фара стояли обнявшись на фоне новенькой таблички «Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли».

— Тут правил нет, — в голосе дока звучало неподдельное сочувствие. — Кончится, когда захочешь.

— А где был ты? Уходил в другое место, пока происходило всё это? Решил, что безопасней быть воображаемым другом кому-нибудь другому? — развел руками Тодд, с вызовом глядя на силуэт, который будто бы стал чуточку четче. В нём даже угадывались черты лица, казавшиеся отчего-то смутно знакомыми.

— Ты думаешь, что я плод твоего воображения? — усмехнулся док, потом кивнул в сторону приоткрытой двери, ведущей в небольшую комнатку, которую холистическое агентство использовало то ли как склад улик, то ли как банальную кладовку. Тодд прошел мимо дока и заглянул туда. Под потолком горела тусклая лампочка, Дирк сидел на полу среди гор сваленного с полок хлама, разложив перед собой доску Уиджи. Док первым зашел внутрь, Тодд проследовал за ним. Они остановились в шаге от Дирка, который с обреченностью положил пальцы на деревянный бегунок, стоящий в середине доски. Даже при таком тусклом свете Тодд заметил, что костяшки Дирка сбиты в кровь, а от запястья до локтя на левой руке алеет глубокая засохшая царапина. Он слегка ссутулился и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, будто в трансе. На щеках Тодд разглядел засохшие дорожки от слез. Это было настолько мучительно больно видеть, что хотелось упасть на колени и завыть от бессилия. Док окликнул его, Тодд медленно перевел взгляд. Но теперь он не был уверен, что фигура рядом размыта, возможно это были его собственные слезы, застилающие глаза.

— Я — реален, ты — реален, — с ноткой горечи и сострадания сказал док. — Дирк — реален. Всё реально. В том и смысл… если он вообще есть. И страдает он, — док коротко кивнул на Дирка, — потому что ты этого хочешь.

Тодд медленно помотал гудящей головой, откуда-то на плечи навалилась неподъемная тяжесть, и он опустился на колени возле доски Уиджи. Док ничего не сказал, только тяжело вздохнул и вышел из комнатки, оставив их наедине.

— Тодд. Тодд, ты меня слышишь? — сбивчиво бормотал Дирк. — Ответь мне что-нибудь. Я знаю, что ты где-то рядом. Знаю, — он чуть сильнее нажал пальцами на бегунок и добавил. — Или я схожу с ума, — и снова, не мигая, уставился на нарисованные на доске буквы, ожидая ответа.

— Не бойся, Дирк, — глухо произнес Тодд. — Я не брошу тебя.

Рука непроизвольно потянулась к острому плечу, обтянутому черной, слегка выцветшей футболкой. Он на коленях подполз к Дирку вплотную и обнял, прижимаясь щекой к спутанным волосам.

— Никуда я от тебя не денусь, — на грани слышимости выговорил Тодд.

Дирк, до этого неотрывно смотрящий на доску, резко вскинул руку и отшвырнул бегунок в сторону. Тот со стуком отскочил от стены и отлетел куда-то в угол. Тодд вздрогнул, выпрямляясь и отстраняясь, Дирк же, наоборот, согнулся пополам, обхватив себя за плечи, и уткнулся лбом в колени.

— Я не могу так больше… — не столько сказал, сколько прохрипел Дирк.

Тодд вскочил на ноги. В голове мелькали такие яркие, светлые образы: Дирк едет на своем красном прогулочном велосипеде по парку, Дирк влезает в его окно в первый раз, Дирк протягивает ему мороженое, Дирк сидит рядом на скамейке и улыбается… Дирк, Дирк, Дирк. И вот теперь он лежит на полу, согнувшись пополам в порыве отчаяния, сам не свой от горя, в полутемной комнате и тихо скулит, потому что не способен больше кричать и плакать.

— Прости, — прошептал Тодд. — Прости меня. Я не могу так больше с тобой поступать. Прощай, Дирк.

Тодд бросил последний взгляд на Дирка, титаническим усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться и кинулся прочь, сам не зная куда. Пока не передумал, пока не остался сидеть в офисе как верный пес, пока не закричал от бессильной ярости и ослепляющей боли в груди, пока не уничтожил Дирка своим присутствием окончательно. Тодд бежал — через длинный и темный тоннель — вперед, к свету. Бежал, пока не начал задыхаться и, окончательно обессилев, не упал, проваливаясь в небытие.

***  
Тодд приходил в себя медленно, будто пробуждаясь от долгого и крепкого сна. Судя по ощущениям, он плашмя лежал на чем-то относительно мягком: было тепло, пахло травой и влажной землей. Первым делом в его голову пришла вызывающая мороз по коже мысль про кладбище, но Тодд отогнал прочь эту идею, а затем открыл глаза. Он лежал посреди аккуратного зеленого газона — где именно, рассмотреть удалось не сразу, поскольку в лицо брызнули прохладные капли воды, от которых Тодд, резко сев, машинально прикрылся рукой.

Автоматическая поливалка, издав тихий жужжащий звук и обдав его еще одним фонтаном прохладных брызг, медленно развернулась в другую сторону. Вытерев лицо тыльной стороной ладони, Тодд наконец осмотрелся: он сидел на траве в абсолютно незнакомом парке, слева виднелась пешеходная дорожка, справа — множество разномастных деревьев, высаженных, судя по размерам, в разное время и без какой-либо системы. Прямо напротив, буквально в двадцати метрах от Тодда, располагалась большая резная беседка, поросшая плющом, а рядом с ней — огромный фиолетовый однорогий и одноглазый людоед. Ненастоящий, конечно же, как Тодд понял почти в тот же момент, как чуть позорно не завопил от неожиданности. Каков был реальный, Тодд прекрасно знал, поскольку этот монстр фигурировал в одном из самых странных дел холистического детективного агентства. Копия же выглядела даже более гротескной, чем оригинал, делая чудовище немного похожим на персонажей из Маппет-шоу.

Тодд крепко зажмурился, снова открыл глаза: картинка вокруг ничуть не изменилась, прикидываясь подозрительно настоящей. Особенно снова окатившая его струя воды из повернувшегося обратно газонного разбрызгивателя. Встав и отряхнув джинсы, Тодд направился в сторону вымощенной плиткой дорожки. Там, по крайней мере, был шанс не стать в очередной раз политым, словно комнатное растение, да и разобраться с тем, что здесь происходит, представлялось возможным только на практике.

Дорожка на поверку оказалась целой длиннющей аллеей, вдоль которой располагались выкрашенные в радужные цвета скамейки и высокие фонари в стиле ретро, которые сейчас не горели — судя по положению солнца и освещению стояло раннее утро. Людей не было видно вовсе: никто не гулял с собакой, не совершал пробежку, не прогуливался, не крутил педали велосипеда. Возможно, было еще слишком рано, Тодд не мог определить точно, ведь часов на руке внезапно не оказалось, как, впрочем, и мобильного в кармане, так что он просто пошел вперед, в надежде встретить кого-нибудь или хотя бы увидеть опознавательные знаки, которые могут подсказать, где он находится.

По мере движения его взгляд все больше притягивало дерево, растущее почему-то прямо посреди аллеи: небольшое и стройное, обложенное по кругу белыми камнями, оно выделялось на фоне всего остального не только местом расположения, но и тем, что с него в обилии свисали какие-то темные ленты. Или змеи. На самом деле Тодд был готов к чему угодно. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении это оказались просто галстуки, то есть не совсем просто галстуки — они совершенно точно росли прямо на дереве.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — вполголоса возмутился Тодд, протягивая руку к одному из них, темно-синему с изображенными на нем рыбками. Именно такой галстук Дирка по иронии судьбы утонул в океане вместе с остальными их вещами во время одного из расследований. Удивительно, но аксессуар не просто висел на дереве и не был к нему привязан, Тодд потянул его на себя, отмечая, что по ощущениям это похоже на момент, когда срываешь с дерева яблоко. Галстук остался у него в руке, на его месте же моментально появился новый — на этот раз в мелкие ананасы. В легком удивлении постояв на месте с минуту, Тодд решил проверить одну теорию прямо сейчас: если здесь все по какой-то странной иронии было воплощением тех шуточных идей, что они с Дирком развешивали на доске или просто обсуждали, то это должно было сработать.

С правой стороны от дорожки на газоне как раз росла очень высокая, старая яблоня, похожая на ту, по которой Тодд любил лазить еще ребенком. Он засунул галстук в карман джинсов, после чего подошел к дереву и осторожно, на пробу наступил на землю прямо под ним одной ногой. Почва под ногой пружинила, словно туго натянутая эластичная ткань. Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Тодд встал на прогибающуюся под его весом упругую землю обеими ногами и невысоко подпрыгнул, подлетая вверх и сбивая плечом большое спелое яблоко.

Ему вдруг стало по-настоящему смешно, а еще так легко, будто прямо сейчас он способен взлететь. В какой-то мере это было правдой, ведь силу следующего прыжка Тодд рассчитал не очень хорошо, оттолкнувшись от земли так резко, что врезался лбом в одну из самых высоких веток дерева, плюхнувшись вниз и спружинив в этот раз в сторону аллеи. Он пролетел несколько метров и упал плашмя на твердую плитку: было не слишком больно, скорее обидно, но до сих пор смешно.

— Не очень практично, правда? — раздался над ним уже знакомый голос, обладатель которого размытой фигурой сопровождал Тодда в последнее время.

— Зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть, — ответил Тодд, разглядывая оказавшиеся в поле зрения старомодные мужские ботинки из крокодиловой кожи. Что странно, они были вполне себе в фокусе, что значило — теперь наверняка удастся рассмотреть их обладателя.

Для начала он сел, отмечая, что, несмотря на падение, чувствует себя отлично, а затем уже поднял взгляд на стоящего рядом мужчину. И да, Тодд действительно знал его, был знаком когда-то. Казалось, что это было так давно, если считать с этого самого момента, то буквально целую жизнь тому назад.

Тодд тогда учился на первом курсе, действительно пока еще учился, пребывая в восторге от самостоятельной жизни в большом городе, от того, что играет в самой настоящей музыкальной группе, от невероятного множества возможностей, которые, как казалось, предлагает ему мир. Как-то вечером еще в начале первого семестра друзья затащили Тодда в один крохотный бар, где играла живая музыка. С тех пор он стал постоянным посетителем заведения, не в последнюю очередь из-за музыкантов, которые выступали по вторникам и четвергам, а точнее: гитариста, который играл джаз-роковые импровизации так здорово, что у Тодда захватывало дух.

На вид ему было глубоко за пятьдесят — высокий, худой, с зачесанными в хвост длинными темными волосами с проседью, в неизменных остроносых ботинках из крокодиловой кожи, потертых джинсах и видавшей виды джинсовой куртке. В исполняемые мелодии этот гитарист вкладывал столько энергии, что Тодд невольно завидовал. Впрочем, он сам находился еще в самом начале пути, пребывая в том состоянии и возрасте, когда мнишь себя чуть ли не вторым будущим Джимми Хэндриксом или хотя бы Куртом Кобейном, а на меньшее ты и вовсе не согласен. Так что исправно ходил в бар под названием «42» каждый вторник и четверг, просто чтобы послушать виртуозное по всем меркам исполнение, представляя, что и он когда-нибудь сможет так же.

Как-то после концерта Тодд решился и угостил музыканта выпивкой: ему было жутко интересно, что талантливый гитарист делает в такой дыре, да и вообще хотелось пообщаться с кем-то, у кого есть опыт не только «гаражных» репетиций. Его звали Ларри. «Как Ларри Кориелл*, парень, только я не такой известный», — хрипло рассмеялся мужчина, представляясь, и закурил какую-то до жути вонючую сигарету.

Почти на целый год это стало традицией для Тодда: приходить на выступление, а затем до поздней ночи слушать истории Ларри, который оказался очень словоохотливым собеседником — о концертах в составе самых разных групп, буднях профессионального гитариста, знакомстве с известными музыкантами и даже о его бывших женах. Сам он тоже понемногу рассказывал о себе, о своей группе и планах, получая в ответ тысячу и один полезный и не очень совет — начиная с нюансов владения инструментом и заканчивая премудростями общения с противоположным полом, которые обычно плавно перетекали в истории о любовных похождениях Ларри. «Все девчонки без ума от гитаристов, — любил говорить он. — Но не спеши жениться, Тодд, особенно если хочешь действительно посвятить жизнь музыке». Тодд, в общем-то, и так никуда не торопился, а еще он искренне верил тогда, что, в отличие от умудренного жизненным опытом приятеля, точно не упустит свой шанс.

Впоследствии он совсем забросил учебу, посвящая все свободное время «Мексиканским Похоронам», да и в бар стал наведываться все реже и реже, пока и вовсе не перестал заходить, окончательно погрузившись в собственные проблемы. Вспомнил о Ларри Тодд лишь через полгода после распада группы: он тогда окончательно запутался в паутине лжи, разочаровался в мечте стать известным музыкантом. Аманда уже болела, так что Тодд как раз прозябал на очередной работе — в этот раз администратора зала с игровыми автоматами — чтобы свести концы с концами и помочь ей с покупкой лекарств.

Он как раз возвращался с очередной смены, был сонный и уставший, так что ненароком свернул не в тот переулок, с удивлением осознавая, что стоит перед входом в бар «42», в котором когда-то провел немало времени. Он даже зашел внутрь и заказал себе выпить, отмечая, что ни обстановка, ни персонал заведения вовсе не изменились, а затем, мучаясь неясным чувством вины, поинтересовался у официанта о судьбе Ларри. Оказалось, что тот играл в заведении до последнего — пока не умер от инфаркта, который случился с ним сразу после одного из выступлений.

— Старик слишком много курил, — покачал головой официант, забирая пустую кружку из-под пива. — Мне жаль, приятель. Я помню, что вы дружили.

Дружили, конечно, было слишком громким словом. Скорее являлись приятелями, в чем-то Тодд даже считал Ларри своим наставником. Но ему тогда было жаль — это уж точно.

Теперь же он с удивлением смотрел на более молодую версию своего давнего знакомого, одетого, впрочем, все в ту же одежду в стиле девяностых, силясь придумать, что сказать. Привет? Выглядишь, будто помолодел лет на двадцать? Почему без сигареты?

— Ларри? — только и выдавил из себя Тодд, поняв, что начисто забыл фамилию. — Это ты встретил меня, когда я… умер?

— Да уж не Ларри Кориелл, — хмыкнул тот в ответ, протягивая Тодду руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Что ты смотришь так, будто привидение увидел? Думал, я и тут буду старой развалиной с вонючей папиросой во рту? Как по мне, вечные шестьдесят три — это слишком.

— Ну, не такой уж ты был и развалиной, — улыбнулся Тодд, принимая протянутую руку и поднимаясь. — Насколько я помню, конечно. Извини, что перестал заходить потом.

— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Ларри, выуживая из нагрудного кармана темные очки и надевая на нос.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько у каждого человека в жизни может быть приятелей, с которыми пути просто расходятся со временем? Но мы в свое время славно поболтали, правда?

— В основном болтал ты, — заметил Тодд и обвел рукой парк. — Любопытно у вас здесь.

— У нас? — удивился его собеседник, демонстративно оглядываясь. — Это у тебя, парень.

— У меня? — не понял Тодд, взглянув сначала на небо, а затем оборачиваясь к дереву с галстуками, словно хотел проверить, на месте ли оно.

— Конечно, — кивнул Ларри и, приглашающе махнув рукой, зашагал по аллее вперед. — Мы все сначала хотим безопасности и комфорта и рисуем то, чего подсознательно желаем. Для тебя это — ваши с Дирком фантазии.

— Не помню, чтобы там был парк, — пожал плечами Тодд, быстрым шагом догоняя его. — С макетом фиолетового людоеда в качестве декора. Да и вообще вся эта ерунда по большей части являлась просто… шуткой?

— То были всего лишь черновики, — пояснил Ларри, а затем остановился и показал пальцем в небо. — Можешь представить что-нибудь, например, птицу. Или летающую гитару. Или носорога.

— Ладно, я попробую, но обойдусь без носорогов, — согласился Тодд, прикрыв веки и изо всех сил думая про птицу. Что-то яркое. Большое. Заметное и нестандартное.

— Даже боюсь спросить, где ты такое видел, — услышал он веселый голос Ларри, а затем открыл глаза. Невысоко над ними парил то ли страус, то ли индюк ядовито-зеленого цвета.

— Кажется, я как-то не до конца продумал цветовое решение, — Тодд пожал плечами. — А заставить его полетать кругами можно?

— Да все что угодно, — ответил Ларри, с интересом наблюдая за неизвестного подвида пернатым, которое, стоило Тодду представить нужную траекторию, принялось выписывать в небе то круги, то зигзаги.

— Это круче, чем радиоуправляемый вертолет, — констатировал Тодд, глядя, как птица почему-то изменяет направление движения, ненадолго зависая прямо над его головой, и… делает то, что обычно делают голуби, пролетая над кем-то. Он с удивлением посмотрел сначала на большую ярко-зеленую кляксу на своем плече, потом перевел недоуменный взгляд на Ларри. — Вот этого я уж точно не хотел.

— Это я, — пояснил тот, а затем хрипло и искренне рассмеялся. — Понимаешь, когда я у тебя в гостях, мы что-то вроде соавторов.

— И что мне теперь делать? — поинтересовался Тодд, против воли улыбаясь и радуясь, что не нафантазировал носорога или слона. — Представить стиральную машинку?

— Это просто краска, расслабься, — Ларри вновь пошел вперед, выжидающе оглядываясь на него. Тодд потрогал пятно кончиками пальцев — было действительно похоже на краску, возможно, гуашь — а затем поспешил за своим проводником. Они успели пройти каких-то несчастных метров пятьдесят, Тодд даже еще не сформулировал первый десяток вопросов, которые его интересовали, как вдруг заметил справа возле скамейки дверь. Просто дверь — без дополнений в виде здания или хотя бы стен.

— Куда она ведет? — спросил он, притормаживая и берясь за дверную ручку. Из головы разом вылетели все остальные вопросы.

— А, это, — к нему подошел Ларри, громыхая по плитке дорожки своими ботинками. — Открой и посмотри, ты тут хозяин.

Тодд, будто только и ожидал этого предложения, рывком потянул на себя дверь, чтобы, распахнув ее, увидеть сияющую и клубящуюся синеву, похожую на врата в другое измерение в фантастическом фильме.

— Это… — начал догадываться Тодд, вспомнив, какую записку прикрепил на доску одной из последних. — Это портал. Точно, я хотел, чтобы появились порталы — и они здесь. Ну, один так точно. Только… куда он ведет?

— Куда угодно на твоей территории. Пока что, — сказал Ларри, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Ведь здесь есть и другие миры.

— Что ж, было бы неприятно оказаться на дне океана, например, — высказал предположение Тодд.

— Слушай, не парься. Чего тебе бояться? Ты ведь уже умер, — заверил его Ларри. — Ты окажешься под водой, только и всего. Но что есть ты? Твои руки и ноги?

— Отчасти, — неуверенно ответил Тодд. — Может быть, мой мозг?

— Это такая же часть тела, как и все остальное. И не может быть тобой.

— Тогда, может, я — это голос в моей голове. Он думает, чувствует, знает, что я существую.

— Раз ты знаешь, что существуешь, значит так и есть, — мягко сказал Ларри, подталкивая его в спину. — Потому ты тут. Ну же, сделай шаг.

Тодд выдохнул, будто выпуская из своих легких всю неуверенность разом, и шагнул в дверной проем, зажмурившись и позволяя синему мерцанию поглотить себя. Открыл глаза он уже на той стороне, стоя у открытой двери «из ниоткуда»: перед ним раскинулась самая большая из тех, что доводилось видеть, парковая поляна. Размером, наверное, с целый стадион. Покрытая густой травой, девственно пустая — она так и манила пробежаться вперед по зеленому ковру, прилечь и посмотреть в небо. Тодд присмотрелся — на другом ее конце слабо виднелись очертания парящего в небе радужного воздушного змея. А еще: нечеткая фигура человека в желтой куртке.

— Дирк, — машинально сказал Тодд, чувствуя, как его сердце — которое существует, конечно же, потому что он сам этого хочет — забилось быстро-быстро.

— Это всего лишь иллюзия, — ровным голосом сообщил Ларри, появляясь из портала. — А они тебе точно не нужны.

— Нет, — согласился Тодд. — Меня устроит только оригинал.

Он знал, почему портал привел его к этому миражу. Это по настоятельному предложению сестры он тогда решился познакомить Дирка со своими родителями. В первом приближении идея Аманды показалась Тодду просто ужасной. Что значит познакомить Дирка с родителями? Зачем ехать в пригород Сиэтла ради этого и терять целый день? И только потом Тодду пришел в голову вопрос, почему сестра вообще настаивает на подобном. Ничего в этом мире не происходило просто так. Всё, мать его, связано.

— Аманда, — подозрительно прищурился Тодд. — Почему ты уже битый час пытаешься заставить меня позвонить маме и хочешь, чтобы я познакомил Дирка с нашими родителями?

Сестра сделала преувеличено умильное лицо и захлопала густо накрашенными ресницами, как делала это в далекие школьные годы, когда хотела, чтобы Тодд помог ей с домашкой.

— А почему только я должна отдуваться и навещать предков? Я и так постоянно прошу мальчиков закинуть меня к ним, даже если нам не по дороге, а ты хоть бы раз заехал, — и обвиняюще ткнула Тодда пальцем в грудь так, что брат покачнулся. — И не надо мне заливать про сложные отношения и про твой обман. Я знаю, что ты с ними поговорил. А так же, внимание, братец, внимание, — теперь Аманда наступала на Тодда, заставляя пятиться к письменному столу Дирка. — Я разговаривала с мамой, потому что я навещаю родителей и разговариваю с ними, и она лично меня заверила, что именно ты инициатор ваших «не-встреч». Они с папой давно хотят, чтобы ты приехал.

Тодд с тоской поглядел на дверь офиса, но до нее было слишком далеко. Он не успел бы сделать обманный маневр к окну и ускользнуть от сестры. У нее вообще была железная хватка, и если кто-либо попадал в оборот, то она так просто не оставляла свою жертву. Даже Фара сдавала позиции, когда Аманда была в ударе.

— Ладно-ладно, — признал поражение Тодд, зажатый между письменным столом и разошедшейся не на шутку сестрой. — Я навещу родителей на этой неделе. Но зачем мне тащить туда Дирка? Не думаю, что ему будет интересно неспешно прогуливаться между одинаковыми белыми домами с тошнотворно одинаковыми заборами.

— Там есть парк, — парировала Аманда.

— Парк тоже не причина ехать в такую даль, — буркнул Тодд, сверля сестру самым тяжелым взглядом из своего арсенала.

— Какой же ты зануда, братец, — снова ткнула его в грудь Аманда. — Причин просто завались. Во-первых, у тебя в кои-то веки есть приличная работа. Познакомишь родителей со своим боссом, чтобы они окончательно успокоились на твой счет.

— Формально — Фара мой босс, — скрестил руки на груди Тодд и выжидающе посмотрел на Аманду, как бы приглашая продолжить. Та нисколько не смутилась и продолжила:

— Даже если так. У меня есть весомое «во-вторых», — в карих глазах мелькнули бесенята, и Тодд напрягся. Он слишком хорошо знал свою младшую сестренку. Ох, не зря Роуди взяли её к себе.

— Выкладывай свое «во-вторых», — стараясь держать лицо до конца, насмешливо протянул Тодд.

— Во-вторых, родители, особенно мама, жаждут познакомиться с твоим бойфрендом, — победно заключила Аманда. — Им обычно не везет, и ты не удостаиваешь их процедурой знакомства со своими пассиями. Но Дирк — другое дело. Вы вместе почти год, к слову, я горжусь тобой, братишка, и ты всё еще не напортачил. Так что… пора знакомить Дирка с родителями.

Тодд стоял и пораженно смотрел на Аманду, силясь сказать хоть что-то в ответ. Нет, он вовсе не скрывал свои отношения с Дирком. Фара узнала о том, что они встречаются, первой. Следом был разговор с Амандой, потому что Тодд, наученный горьким опытом, не собирался скрывать от горячо любимой сестренки ничего. Радостный визг Аманды до сих пор стоял в ушах. Роуди, только увидев их, принюхались, словно гончие, взявшие след, и пожали плечами, заявив, что страсть — это деликатес, от которого они бы не отказались. Тодд тогда себя почувствовал поросенком на серебряном блюде, поэтому ничего не имел против, когда Дирк с неестественной, будто приклееной улыбкой сообщил, что у них срочные дела, и, схватив Тодда за руку, поспешил смыться под дружный хохот Роуди. Выходило так, что только родители Тодда были не в курсе о них с Дирком, но теперь, с легкой руки Аманды, расклад изменился.

— Я уже жалею, что рассказал тебе, — наконец смог выдавить из себя Тодд. Сестра задорно улыбнулась и хлопнула его по плечу.

— Всегда пожалуйста, братец.

Во втором приближении идея знакомства Дирка с родителями всё ещё казалась бредовой. И по мрачным прогнозам Тодда грозила обернуться катастрофой.

Вначале Дирк ужасно обрадовался, что они едут в гости к чете Бротцманов, но когда Аманда доходчиво объяснила, что это не просто знакомство, а настоящие смотрины (Тодд до сих пор пребывал в глубоком шоке, что сестра употребила это слово), Дирк сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, а потом и вовсе принял какой-то зеленоватый оттенок. Фара честно изо всех сил пыталась подбодрить впавшего в панику холистического детектива и убеждала, что это совсем не страшно и что Дирк само очарование и понравится всем. Аманда со своей стороны приговаривала, что Дирк — это лучшее, что случилось с братом, так что предки будут в полном восторге. Тодд лаконично добавил:  
— Купим цветы и бутылку скотча.

— Мама с папой не пьют, — озадаченно посмотрел на него Аманда.

— Это антистресс для меня, — огрызнулся Тодд. На этом разговор посчитали закрытым.

Аманда сама вызвалась позвонить маме и сообщить, что блудный сын приедет в гости.  
На следующий день Тодд и Дирк отправились в пригород Сиэтла. Аманда упоенно махала им вслед рукой, а Фара таки сунула хромированную фляжку Тодду в карман, пожелав удачи.

Они заехали за цветами в небольшой магазинчик, где миловидная девушка предложила им купить розы. Честно сказать, Тодд согласился бы на любой вариант, лишь бы поскорее уехать, но Дирк был против и подошел к выбору букета со всей тщательностью, на которую был способен. Примерно через полчаса споров и пререканий с продавщицей Дирк, довольный как кот наевшийся сметаны, уселся на пассажирское переднее сиденье с охапкой подсолнухов, оформленных в коричневую крафтовую бумагу с изящной светло-зеленой лентой. Тодд исподтишка бросал на него взгляды, не зная, то ли биться головой о руль, то ли любоваться. Холистический детектив в своей желтой куртке с букетом подсолнухов выглядел как мечта импрессиониста. Надо отметить, что Дирк очень серьезно подошел к выбору одежды, в отличие от самого Тодда, у которого хватило фантазии на серую футболку, рваные джинсы, любимую синюю клетчатую рубашку и порядком потрепанные кроссовки. Дирк же, помимо обожаемой желтой куртки, красовался в узких черных джинсах, начищенных коричневых ботинках, в идеально выглаженной белой рубашке и, конечно, в галстуке с крошечными гоночными машинками. Почему выбор пал именно на этот галстук из сотни других, Тодд понятия не имел. Но Фара и Аманда были в восторге от внешнего вида Дирка, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами за его спиной и в тоже время неодобрительно косясь на Тодда. Ему было плевать. В конце концов, он ехал навестить родителей, а не на званый ужин. Нужно быть проще. Но объяснить эту концепцию Дирку так и не удалось, пришлось смириться и постараться не думать, что он похож на оборванца с улицы рядом со стильным британцем. Именно так выразилась Аманда, что Тодд намерен был припомнить ей при случае.

— Ты дискредитируешь меня в глазах родителей, — вздохнул Бротцман, когда они подходили к двери дома, покрашенной в молочно-зеленый цвет.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Дирк.

— Потому что одет слишком хорошо. Я выгляжу неприглядно рядом с тобой. Мама подумает, что я снова на мели.

— И кто в этом виноват? — парировал Дирк, останавливаясь на пороге и деловито расправляя оберточную бумагу. — Я предлагал одолжить тебе рубашку и галстук, потому что ты до сих пор не купил свои, а старые зачем-то выбросил при переезде. Мы ведь частные детективы — у нас должен быть стиль.

— Ха, — только и смог ответить на это Тодд и нажал кнопку звонка, чтобы закончить спор, тянувшийся с самого утра.

Зазвучала веселая трель, оповещающая обитателей дома, что на пороге стоят гости. Тодд поморщился. Он недолюбливал эту мелодию. Если быть до конца честным с собой, то идеально подстриженный зеленый газон он тоже недолюбливал, как и белый забор с калиткой, и похожий на десятки других дом, где вырос. Всё вокруг навевало на него тоску, скуку, напоминая, почему Тодд так сильно хотел уехать в колледж и освободиться от этой размеренной обывательской жизни, в которой, по сути, не было ничего плохого. Просто она была не для него.

— Не хмурься, — шепнул Дирк ему на ухо, будто подслушав невеселые мысли. — Мы же приехали в гости. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

— Сам расслабься, — буркнул Тодд, но скорее по привычке, потому что чувствовал, что начинает улыбаться, глядя на солнечного Дирка, который, пытаясь скрыть волнение, переступал с ноги на ногу на зеленом коврике с надписью «Добро пожаловать».

— Стараюсь как могу, — ответил на его улыбку Дирк, хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут дверь открылась, и раздался приятный грудной женский голос:

— Тодд, ну, наконец-то! Я думала, что не увижу тебя еще ближайшие лет пять. Но, кажется, твоя сестра совершила чудо и таки заставила тебя проведать престарелых родителей.

— Привет, мам, — мягко улыбнулся Тодд и поспешил обнять невысокую, изящную женщину в просторном светлом платье. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Вот и славно, — улыбнулась миссис Бротцман, отчего на щеках проступили еле заметные ямочки. Она повернулась к Дирку, и тот буквально онемел под пристальным взглядом ярко-голубых глаз, которые были точь-в-точь как у Тодда.

— А этот прилично одетый молодой человек и есть Дирк Джентли, о котором столько рассказывала Аманда?

— Мама, познакомься — это действительно «тот самый», — не сдержал ехидную нотку Тодд, — Дирк Джентли. Дирк, спешу тебе представить миссис Бротцман.

— Счастлив познакомиться, — отмер Дирк и поспешно протянул женщине заготовленный букет. — Это вам.

— Какие чудесные цветы, — сказала миссис Бротцман, принимая подсолнухи, и укоризненно добавила. — Уверена, что не мой сын их выбирал.

— Нет-нет, что вы! Он принимал активное участие в выборе, — поспешил разубедить маму Тодда Дирк. — Он не менее десяти минут спорил о цвете ленточки для букета.

Тодд закатил глаза, наблюдая, как Дирк включил свое обаяние на полную катушку. И будь он проклят, но это работало, и еще как! Миссис Бротцман буквально просияла, а потом громким шепотом сообщила сыну:  
— Тодд, где ты нашел этого очаровательного молодого человека? И почему ты не упоминал, что он — британец? — женщина повернулась к Дирку и добродушно улыбнулась. — Можешь называть меня Розой. Миссис Бротцман была моя свекровь.

— Как скажете, Роза, — вежливо ответил Дирк и осторожно пожал протянутую руку. Тодд бы совсем не удивился, если бы Дирк встал на одно колено и поцеловал кончики маминых пальцев, чтобы подчеркнуть, как ему приятно познакомиться, более того, маме бы это понравилось. Чем желтая кожаная куртка не рыцарский доспех? Дирк и так в её глазах выглядел как сказочный принц, судя по тому, с каким одобрением и симпатией она смотрела на него.

— Что вы стоите на пороге, — засуетилась миссис Бротцман. — Проходите в дом. Обед почти готов, — и отошла в сторону, пропуская гостей. Дирк первым прошел внутрь, Тодд немного замешкался, потому что мама придержала его за рукав рубашки, чтобы шепнуть на ухо:  
— Мальчик мой, поздравляю!

Тодд недоуменно вскинул брови. На мамином лице появилась лукавая улыбка. Она подмигнула и весело добавила:  
— Ты выиграл джекпот, — и проскользнула в дом, оставив покрасневшего Тодда хватать ртом воздух на пороге.

Обед прошел на удивление в спокойной, доброжелательной обстановке. Дирк с легкостью взял все расспросы родителей на себя, с упоением рассказывая о том, чем они с Тоддом занимаются, как обстоят дела в агентстве, даже не поленился рассказать об их квартире и машине, которую Тодд поцарапал на прошлой неделе, когда пришлось устраивать погоню за похитителем книг из Публичной библиотеки. Родители удивленно вздыхали, качали головами, смеялись и явно были довольны тем, что у их сына жизнь наконец наладилась. Дирк разумно не стал упоминать, что с регулярностью раз в месяц кто-нибудь непременно пытается их убить, а пару раз в год каждый из них попадает в больницу. Тодд подмечал, что мама активно подкладывала Дирку еды, таким образом выражая свое расположение, так что тот не успевал всё съесть, но и отказываться не спешил. Отец, в свою очередь, проявлял вежливый интерес, кивал в нужных местах и изредка улыбался Тодду, когда встречался с ним взглядом. Никто не упоминал о его вранье, которое продолжалось на протяжении нескольких лет. Вопросов о парарибулите тоже не задавали, что позволило Тодду немного расслабиться и почувствовать себя комфортнее за столом.

В какой-то момент, когда чай был разлит по чашкам, а воздушный грушевый торт красовался на блюде в центре стола, мама между прочим предложила остаться у них на денек-другой, мотивируя это тем, что сын крайне редко заезжает домой. Тодд даже рта не успел раскрыть, как Дирк радостно выпалил:  
— Конечно, мы с удовольствием останемся.

— Как замечательно, — всплеснула руками миссис Бротцман и отрезала Дирку самый большой кусок торта. — Мы как раз приготовили комнату для гостей на первом этаже.

— А как же моя комната? — вклинился в эту идиллию Тодд.

— Мы переделали её под мой кабинет, — немного виновато откликнулся отец. — Я чаще стал работать дома. Так и Розе спокойней, и мне, честно говоря, удобней.

— Но в комнате для гостей только одна кровать, — немного смутился Тодд. Он понимал, что родители прекрасно осведомлены о статусе их отношений и, кажется, пребывают в полном восторге от Дирка, но всё же не мог избавиться от иррационального смущения, которое накатывало на него, когда Дирк вполне невинно хватал его за руки во время разговора или упоминал об их совместном быте.

— Вам будет удобно там, — отмахнулась от Тодда мама, снова переключив внимание на Дирка. — Тебе нравится торт, дорогой?

— Он божественен! — отозвался тот, не прекращая с энтузиазмом уплетать свой кусок.

Тодд только снисходительно улыбнулся. Он знал, насколько холистический детектив любит сладкое, поэтому за судьбу маминого торта можно было не волноваться.

Комната для гостей оказалась намного уютнее и просторнее, чем Тодд помнил. Да и кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы они вдвоем без проблем поместились на ней. Дирк как раз устраивался на ближайшей к окну стороне постели, когда Тодд вышел из крохотной ванной, прилегающей к гостевой комнате.

— У тебя замечательный дом, — улыбнулся Дирк, вытягиваясь в полный рост под одеялом. — И родители у тебя фантастические. Как думаешь, я им понравился?

— Нуууу, — намеренно скептично протянул Тодд, замечая, как проступает беспокойство на лице Дирка. Потом всё-таки сжалился и ответил:  
— Они от тебя в полнейшем восторге. Неужели незаметно? Мама явно считает, что ты лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни. И не то чтобы она ошибалась.

Тодд плюхнулся на кровать и перекатился так, чтобы удобно устроиться сверху на Дирке. Тот сначала охнул от навалившегося на него веса, но потом обнял Тодда, задумчиво поглаживая кончиками пальцев по спине.

— Да и с отцом ты тоже спелся, когда речь зашла о выпусках новостей и газетах. Он был покорен, узнав, что ты фанат свежей прессы, — улыбнулся Тодд и легко поцеловал Дирка в уголок губ.

— Мне нравятся новости и запах свежих газет, — подтвердил Дирк, а Тодд продолжил целовать его подбородок, линию челюсти и медленно спускается к шее. — Что ты делаешь?

— Разве непонятно? — поднял на него абсолютно невинный взгляд Тодд и провел языком по шее Дирка, замечая, как тот вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул через нос.

— Тодд, мы же в доме твоих родителей. Может, не надо? — сдавленно проговорил Дирк. Говорить-то он говорил, но не отстранялся и попыток прекратить легкие поцелуи не предпринимал. Скорее охотно подставлял шею и правое плечо.

— Всегда хотел заняться этим в доме родителей, — заговорщическим шепотом поделился Тодд, медленно проводя ладонями по бокам Дирка, спускаясь к бедрам и чуть сжимая.

— Этим? — фыркнул Дирк. — Тебе что, шестнадцать?

— Именно так я себя и ощущаю, — подмигнул ему Тодд и, потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, щелкнул выключателем лампы. Комната погрузилась в приятный полумрак.

На следующий день Тодд проснулся очень поздно, солнце вовсю светило через задернутые шторы. Он прищурился, пытаясь спрятаться под одеялом от ярких лучей. Дирка рядом ожидаемо не оказалось, хотя заснули они заполночь. И правда, как он мог продолжать спать, когда миссис Бротцман обещала ему мастер-класс по приготовлению завтрака и экскурсию на чердак, чтобы приобщиться к «сокровищам» семьи Бротцманов.

Тодд вылез из-под одеяла, умылся, натянул одежду и, шлепая босыми ногами, прошел на кухню, откуда соблазнительно пахло блинами и свежесваренным кофе. За обеденным столом уже расположился отец с газетой и стаканом сока в руках, вокруг суетилась мама, поливая блинчики кленовым сиропом. Дирка поблизости не наблюдалось.

Оказалось, что холистический детектив занимался любимым делом — расследовал, то есть увлеченно копался на чердаке в пыльных коробках с благословения миссис Бротцман.

Тодд поднимался по лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы потом по узким деревянным ступенькам забраться в чердачный люк и найти Дирка (конечно же, грязного и по уши в пыли). Но ему не пришлось этого делать, потому что тот буквально вылетел ему навстречу с радостным возгласом:  
— Смотри, что я нашел!

В руках Дирк сжимал большого радужного воздушного змея с длиннющим хвостом из разноцветных ленточек, которого подарили Тодду родители на восьмилетие.

— Тодд, — дрожащим от волнения голосом произнес Дирк. Его глаза были широко открыты и смотрели с надеждой и радостью. — Давай его запустим?

— И тебе доброе утро, — ответил Тодд, поднимаясь на ступеньку выше и тыкая пальцем в туго натянутую ткань воздушного змея. — Где ты его нашел?

— На чердаке, конечно, — отмахнулся от него Дирк и бережно прижал находку к груди. — Тодд, — снова попросил он. — Пожалуйста, пойдем запускать змея.

— Сейчас? — недоуменно моргнул Тодд. — Но как же завтрак? И блинчики? И кофе?

— Потом! Всё потом, — твердо заявил Дирк, схватил Тодда за руку и потащил вниз по лестнице. — Пошли быстрее!

— Подожди, мне нужно обуться, — пытаясь затормозить пятками, стал вырываться Тодд. Но пятки скользили по гладкому полу, а Дирк, как целеустремленный желтый буксир, двигался к выходу.

— Обуться? — приостановился он и бросил взгляд на ноги Тодда, что-то прикинул в голове, резко развернулся и с той же неуемной энергией потащил свою жертву в гостевую комнату. — Только быстро.

Надо отдать Дирку должное, он терпеливо ждал, пока Тодд наденет носки и зашнурует кроссовки, но на этом его лимит был исчерпан. С какой-то сверхзвуковой скоростью они покинули дом под счастливый выкрик Дирка:  
— Вернемся к обеду!

Ощущение, что ему снова лет восемь, накрыло Тодда с головой. Но он совсем не был против. Идти чуть ли не вприпрыжку за руку с Дирком по нагретому асфальту и щурится на яркое солнце было по-настоящему хорошо. Дирк без умолку тараторил, выдавая всю информацию о воздушных змеях, которой обладал, и о том, как их запускать. Его познания оказались достаточно обширны и причудливы, хоть и не имели никакого отношения к реальному положению дел. Тодд подозревал, что вряд ли Дирку давали поиграть с другими детьми, когда он был в Черном крыле, вряд ли у него был ворох смешных, но бесполезных игрушек, вряд ли он запускал воздушного змея в парке вместе с отцом. Возможность подарить ему частичку глупого детского счастья грела Тодду душу. Это стоило разбитого колена и ушибленного пальца на правой ноге: Тодд запнулся о корягу, когда они первый раз пробовали поднять змея в небо. Зато видеть, как Дирк с упоением мчится по парку, забыв обо всем на свете, кроме натянутого на деревяшки куска ткани в руках, и бежать с ним рядом было непередаваемо здорово. Радужный змей гордо парил над ними, уносясь всё выше и выше, когда они наконец остановились, тяжело дыша и весело переглядываясь.

Дирк замер, увлеченно держа леску чуть подрагивающими пальцами и не отрывая взгляда от мечущегося по ветру цветного хвоста из ленточек. Тодд с наслаждением растянулся прямо на траве у его ног и, улыбаясь, наблюдал за искорками счастья, которые буквально окружали взлохмаченного, запыхавшегося Дирка. Иногда Дирк отрывался от змея и смотрел на Тодда восторженно-шальным взглядом. Они были бесконечно счастливы в тот день.

Воспоминание, промелькнув в голове Тодда, принесло с собой чувство светлой грусти и растаяло, как и фигура в желтой куртке на том краю зеленого поля. Воздушный змей, оставшись без хозяина, сорвался с места и полетел вниз, быстро скрывшись из виду: наверняка упал в траву или унесся дальше, оказавшись вне поля зрения.

— Мои родители, — повернувшись к Ларри, сказал Тодд с горечью. — Сначала Аманда, потом я. Как они вынесут такое?

— Они есть друг у друга и отлично справляются, поверь, — с неожиданным сочувствием в голосе сказал Ларри, снимая солнечные очки и хлопая его по плечу. На мгновение Тодду показалось, что его голос дрогнул. — И вы еще обязательно увидитесь.

Он немного подвис, совсем не зная, как реагировать на это внезапное изменение в поведении своего знакомого. Тодд вообще не помнил его способным глубоко сопереживать человеком, скорее Ларри, как и многие музыканты на склоне лет, был достаточно циничным. Впрочем, наверняка загробная жизнь меняет людей, должна менять. Может, и Тодд потом будет встречать новичков на границе миров, успевать посочувствовать каждому и над каждым же пошутить, как над ним сегодня с чертовой птицей. Он даже хотел это озвучить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но Ларри, бросив взгляд за спину Тодда, вдруг застыл в удивлении.

— Что? — не понял он и обернулся, чтобы увидеть на том месте, где недавно была иллюзия со змеем и Дирком, огромное, в полнеба, колесо обозрения.

— Ты это создал? — поинтересовался его проводник осторожно.

— Нет, — покачал головой Тодд. — Это ведь не иллюзия, правда? И, судя по тому, как ты спрашиваешь, его создал и не ты тоже. Тогда кто?

Конечно, Тодд догадывался кто: это мог сделать только Дирк. Возможно, он навел порядок в офисе, поднял доску и прикрепил к ней новую заметку. Тодду очень хотелось верить, что все произошло именно так. Колесо было точь-в-точь как-то, на котором они катались в Сиэтле, разве что раза в два больше. И если с того, оригинального, можно было увидеть залив, горы и даже озеро, то какой же вид должен открываться с этой громадины? Тодд невольно засмотрелся на блестящие в солнечных лучах белые гладкие кабинки, представляя, как Дирк с восторгом льнет к стеклу, чтобы рассмотреть все-все, до чего дотянется взгляд, а сам Тодд смотрит не столько на прекрасные пейзажи внизу, сколько на Дирка.

— Удивительно, вы можете общаться даже сейчас, — заметил Ларри, так и оставшись стоять, зажав в одной руке солнечные очки и переводя взгляд с Тодда на колесо обозрения и обратно. — Он — твой соавтор, даже когда находится в другом мире.

— Оказывается, и эксперта можно чем-то удивить, — попытался подколоть его Тодд, но наткнулся на совершенно серьезный и, кажется, чуточку восхищенный взгляд.

— Родство душ, — сказал Ларри коротко. — Бывает крайне редко. Что-то вроде сиамских близнецов, всегда вместе. Даже… после смерти.

От этих слов Тодду вдруг стало так легко, будто он только что решил какую-то невообразимую, очень сложную и запутанную загадку, которая не давала ему спокойно спать, маячила на краю сознания, так до конца и не сформулированная, неосознанная. Конечно, это все объясняло — однозначный ответ на вопрос, почему у них все получалось так странно, так просто, так невероятно здорово. И Тодд был бы рад видеть хоть какие-то свидетельства того, что там с Дирком все в порядке: хоть в виде колеса обозрения, хоть в виде гигантского крокодила с небоскреб размером. Здорово, если родство душ подразумевало подобные бонусы.

Внезапно небо потемнело, в лицо Тодду ударил порыв ледяного ветра — безумно неуместный посреди этого теплого солнечного дня, пугающе колючий. Колесо обозрения, скрипнув, остановилось, светлые кабинки начали темнеть на глазах, будто мгновенно покрывались ржавчиной.

— Что происходит? — растерянно спросил Тодд, чувствуя, как внутри скручивается тугая спираль тревоги и отчаяния. — Это нормально?

— Честно говоря, понятия не имею, — ответил Ларри, плотнее запахивая свою легкую джинсовку. Ему тоже было холодно.

Все «какого хрена ты тогда здесь делаешь?» и тому подобные фразы Тодд предпочел не озвучивать, с тоской глядя, как с грохотом падают вниз некоторые кабинки, как окончательно тускнеет еще минуту назад яркая картинка, как вздымается ввысь и летит в их сторону облако серого пепла, словно бы часть колеса была из обычной бумаги и сгорела, истлела в один момент.

Очередной порыв ветра принес за собой клочья серой пыли и жуткий холод, а Тодд стоял, даже не пытаясь прикрыться, отойти или отвернуться, чувствуя на губах привкус жженой бумаги и соли. На него вдруг навалилось такое чувство беспросветного одиночества и отчаянья, что из глаз сами собой брызнули слезы. Все, что он мог сделать: попытаться вытереть их ладонью, смешав с налипающим на кожу пеплом. «Я люблю тебя», — прошептал он одними губами, надеясь, что Дирк почувствует, поймет, расшифрует это послание.

— Это не твоя боль, Тодд, — тихо сказал Ларри, когда ветер немного успокоился.

— Сам, мать твою, в курсе, — огрызнулся тот в ответ, хотя прекрасно понимал, что не имеет права злиться. Никто не был виноват, может, разве что, эта безумная Вселенная, в которой все устроено так, чтобы Дирк страдал. — Но и моей здесь тоже предостаточно.

Стало необычайно тихо. Ветра больше не было, только серый пепел тихо кружил над бесконечной зеленой поляной, словно неправильный снег. Вдалеке чернело скелетом то, что осталось от колеса обозрения: погнутый, изломанный каркас с криво висящими кое-где одинокими кабинками.

— Я хочу уйти отсюда. Куда-нибудь, куда угодно, — твердо сказал Тодд и, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся в сторону портала, делая шаг вперед.

Портал привел его вовсе не обратно на широкую аллею с галстуковым деревом, теперь Тодд шагал по узкой, вымощенной камнем дорожке. В целом здесь было как-то уютнее: высокие лиственные деревья давали густую тень, на скамейках, расположенных прямо на траве и прикрытых сверху навесами от дождя, лежали аккуратно сложенные клетчатые пледы. Тодд просто отмечал это краем глаза и быстро шел вперед, не особо задумываясь над тем, куда придет в результате. В конце концов, это его мир, так что какая разница? Несмотря на то, что в горле все еще першило от пепла, понемногу становилось легче дышать, в голове прояснялось, но на сердце было по-прежнему тяжело. Дорожка выводила на деревянный мост, переброшенный через небольшую речку с прозрачной голубоватой водой. Тодд остановился на середине моста и посмотрел вниз: на каменистом дне лежали монетки, колыхались длинные мохнатые водоросли, среди которых неторопливо плавали красно-оранжевые карпы.

— Время все залечит, — Тодд дернулся от неожиданности, услышав голос Ларри, который появился справа, казалось, просто из воздуха.

— Ой, заткнись, Эйнштейн, — ответил Тодд, засовывая руки в карманы и поворачиваясь к нему. — На моих часах нет времени, у меня даже часов нет, время теперь стоит. И Дирк мне по-прежнему необходим — как и раньше.

— Все меняется, Тодд, и чувства тоже, — спокойно заметил Ларри. — И у тебя, и у него.

— Ты просто нас не знаешь, — зло сказал он, разворачиваясь, и пошел прочь. Продолжать этот разговор не хотелось.

Тодд не был уверен, сказали ли ему что-то в ответ, возможно, то был просто шелест листвы или плеск воды. В любом случае лучше любых произнесенных банальностей. Он почти сошел с моста, когда заметил слева на его перилах большое темное пятно, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся небрежно наброшенной на один из столбиков черной косухой с протертыми локтями. И Тодд знал, кому она принадлежит.

— Это куртка Аманды, моей сестры, — изумленно сказал он, оборачиваясь к неспешно приближающемуся к нему Ларри. — Та, что я ей подарил на пятнадцатилетие. Она таскала ее несколько лет к ряду, пока окончательно не затерла до дыр. Аманда здесь?

— Здесь каждому хватает места для своего мира, — развел руками Ларри, остановившись напротив Тодда. — Но Аманду не видно не потому. Правда?

— Что это значит? Она злится на меня? За что? Я хочу увидеть сестру, — Тодд выстреливал вопросами и требованиями уже в спину своему проводнику, который опять решил не ждать его и пошел вперед.

— Раз хочешь, значит, увидишь, — Ларри обернулся и снова достал из кармана очки с темными стеклами. — Ты идешь?

Из чистого упрямства Тодд постоял на мосту еще минуту, сжимая в руках куртку Аманды, а потом повесил косуху обратно на перила и поспешил следом за своим спутником. Бестолковым торчанием на месте уж точно ничего не добьешься. К тому же, у Тодда была еще тысяча вопросов о том, как здесь все устроено и что, собственно говоря, происходит. И ни одного ответа. Ларри маячил уж как-то подозрительно далеко, в самом конце дорожки, так что Тодд задумался, можно ли здесь перемещаться еще как-то, кроме как обычным способом. Ну, или с помощью порталов. Развить суперскорость? Полететь? Тодд посмотрел в небо и решил, что начинать стоит с чего-то менее экстремального, он, в конце концов, вовсе не птица и не супермен. Так что, недолго думая, Тодд побежал, мысленно представляя, что ничто не мешает ему двигаться быстрее и еще быстрее. Вскоре небольшие деревья, растущие по обе стороны дорожки, замелькали перед ним так быстро, будто Тодд гнал на машине: бежать было легко, словно он был персонажем мультфильма, а мир вокруг — нарисованным. На душе у Тодда тоже вдруг стало легко.

— Посмотри на меня, Ларри! — выкрикнул он, пробегая мимо приятеля — в этот раз его фигура опять была размытой, но не потому, что Тодд не хотел чего-то видеть, он просто не успел сфокусировать зрение, для чего нужно было хотя бы слегка притормозить.

— Не перестарайся! — прозвучало ему в спину, но этим Тодда было уже не остановить. Он только прибавил скорости, за что почти сразу же поплатился, не вписавшись в поворот и свалившись в ближайшие кусты.

— Если слишком быстро бежать, можно не заметить того, что у тебя под носом, — донесся до него голос Ларри, который злополучный поворот прошел вполне успешно.

Пока что под носом у Тодда лежали нападавшие с деревьев листья, и слегка колыхались от легкого ветерка травинки. Ничего особо примечательного, так что он быстро поднялся и, отряхнувшись, уже обычным шагом пошел вперед. За поворотом неожиданно развернулся вид на очередное открытое пространство: искусственные холмы, сеть из узких дорожек, перекрещенных под самыми разнообразными углами, зеленый лабиринт вдалеке и, самое главное, что привлекло внимание Тодда — большая лужайка с установленной на ней сценой. Точь-в-точь такой, на которой они с «Мексиканскими Похоронами» выступали во время проведения фестиваля альтернативной музыки в Сиэтле. Это было еще в самом начале существования группы, когда Тодду казалось, что они вот-вот станут всемирно известными. Он сам тогда жутко волновался, но публика восприняла выступление на «ура». Успех, эйфория. Конечно, потом они всей группой напились в хлам, но даже тяжелое похмельное утро тогда не испортило впечатления от одного из первых выступлений.

— Хочешь поджемить? — внезапно спросил Ларри, когда Тодд, разве что рот не открыв от удивления, медленно подошел к нему.

— По сравнению с тобой я буду звучать как школьник, — пожал плечами Тодд. Хотя, конечно же, ему хотелось — сцена выглядела полностью готовой к выступлению, разложенные на ней инструменты манили подойти и потрогать, рассмотреть поближе. Тодд был уверен, что настроено все идеально: раз это рай или что-то вроде того, то как могло быть по-другому?

— Я могу сесть за барабаны, — предложил Ларри, бросив внимательный взгляд на Тодда.

— Ты играешь на барабанах? — удивился тот в ответ. — Хотя, конечно, что тут странного. Я просто был не в курсе. Знаешь, мы с Амандой, моей сестрой, обычно джемили именно в таком формате. Я на гитаре, она — на барабанах…

— Она хорошо играла? — небрежно поинтересовался Ларри, засовывая руки в карманы джинсов.

— Охренеть как, — улыбнулся Тодд, вспомнив их совместные с сестрой музыкальные вечера, которые иногда затягивались до самого утра.

— Тогда надеюсь не ударить в грязь лицом, — Ларри опустил очки и, подмигнув ему, пошел вперед. В этой ситуации Тодда не нужно было просить дважды, он чертовски скучал по возможности поиграть с кем-то вместе. Поднявшись на сцену и окинув все внимательным взглядом, он дотронулся до гитары — своей гитары, разве что более новой, чем тогда, когда он брал ее в руки последний раз. Странно, но именно то, что инструмент оказался совсем настоящим, действительно впечатляло.

— Вот видишь, материя иллюзорна, а мысль реальна, — констатировал Ларри, который уже уселся за барабанную установку и крутил в руках палочки. — Гитара тебя не укусит, парень, не тормози. Встряхнем этот райский уголок!

И они действительно встряхнули. То есть как минимум сам Тодд почувствовал себя живее некуда: играть с Ларри оказалось проще, чем он думал, возможно, им стоило попробовать еще тогда, но как-то не было подходящей возможности. Погружаясь в звук, разносящийся по парку, Тодд возвращался к мыслям о сестре. О том, как Аманда психовала, когда только училась играть и у нее что-то не получалось. И какой была упорной в своем желании совладать с барабанной установкой. Он уже уехал в колледж, начал видеть сестру все реже и как-то совсем пропустил, когда она успела стать действительно неплохой барабанщицей. Музыка объединяла их еще больше, хотя они с Амандой и так всегда были близки, несмотря на разницу в возрасте.

Пару раз эти мысли так поглощали Тодда, что он с какой-то отчаянной надеждой бросал взгляд на барабанную установку, думая, что увидит за ней сестру, и возвращался в реальность: здесь Аманды нет.

Конечно, он не мог не вспоминать Дирка, который воспринимал игру на музыкальных инструментах, которая ему самому не очень хорошо давалась, словно некую магию, и смотрел на Тодда с гитарой, как на волшебника.

Когда они закончили, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Странно, но ощущения, будто прошло уже несколько часов, вовсе не было. Наверняка концепции времени в привычном понимании здесь и правда не существовало. Дирку бы понравилось, а Тодду просто стоило к этому привыкнуть.

— Почему ты не тусуешься в каком-нибудь раю для крутых музыкантов? — спросил он у Ларри, когда они молча шли от сцены прочь, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.

— Вообще-то это у меня что-то вроде работы, — пояснил тот, не глядя на Тодда. — И мне уже скоро нужно будет уходить.

— А, понятно, — он чувствовал себя немного разочарованным таким ответом.

— Но было здорово, правда, — спохватился тот. — Ты не жалеешь, что в свое время забросил музыку?

— Я не забросил, — ответил Тодд. — Просто свернул не туда, а потом как-то само собой получилось, что нашел другой путь. Кажется, помогать людям мне удавалось даже лучше, чем представлять себя великим гитаристом.

— Напомни-ка, чем ты, собственно, занимался? — в вопросе явно звучал какой-то подвох, правда, Тодд никак не мог понять, какой именно, что совсем не помешало ему рассказать о холистическом детективном агентстве и их с Дирком расследованиях.

Постепенно они дошли до выхода из парка: огромные полупрозрачные ворота были распахнуты, виднелось начало города: улица с невысокими, в несколько этажей домами по обе стороны; конец ее терялся в густом тумане, белом с оттенками голубого, и пушистом, как сахарная вата.

— Там дальше — город, который создан коллективно многими людьми, — выходя за ворота, пояснил Ларри. — Сможешь пойти посмотреть, когда захочешь, хоть прямо сейчас, — он остановился возле первого дома справа, указывая на него рукой. — А здесь твоя квартира, ну, во всяком случае, пока что. На самом деле ты можешь обосноваться где угодно.

Тодд просто кивнул, молча глядя на четырехэтажный дом, чем-то напоминающий ему Риджли, но неуловимо другой. Обернувшись, он понял, что стоит посреди улицы, а вернее — четко просматриваемого отрезка улицы, совершенно один. Это не испугало, даже не озадачило, больше всего Тодда мучил выбор, куда стоит отправиться — в сторону города или… туда, где он теперь живет. Он попытался что-то рассмотреть в мареве тумана, но, кроме далеких очертаний строений разной высоты, не увидел больше ничего. Недолго поколебавшись, он решил, что знакомство с райскими достопримечательностями подождет, и направился ко входу в дом. Внутри все тоже казалось смутно знакомым: Тодд сжал пальцами деревянные перила лестницы, которая вела на верхние этажи, поставил ногу на ступеньку. По всему выходило, что ему нужно на второй этаж. Он понял, что знает это так же точно, как свое имя. Ощущение было совсем новым, незнакомым и пока еще непонятным. Почти как дежавю, только сильнее, четче. Будто во сне, в котором не совсем контролируешь свои действия, Тодд медленно поднялся по ступенькам, дошел до второй двери справа и, не мешкая, повернул ручку.

И оказался в их с Дирком квартире. То есть не именно там, конечно, скорее в почти точной копии квартиры. Поначалу Тодд не мог сказать, в чем конкретно разница, но хватило и минуты, чтобы заметить некоторые важные мелочи. Рядом с Дирком с его хронической рассеянностью приходилось быть внимательным за двоих. В стоящей на журнальном столике чашке было пусто — ни недопитого чая, ни даже пакетика из-под него, на спинке дивана не висела небрежно брошенная туда яркая куртка, на окне почему-то отсутствовал горшок с комнатным растением. В целом было уютно, и да — это место являлось его домом, только чего-то не хватало, какого-то элемента хаоса и неожиданности, которые вносил в их жизнь Дирк. Тодд открыл холодильник, в котором оказалось полно продуктов, зачем-то проверил наличие в кухонном шкафу блинной сковородки, потом посидел на диване, который они обычно оккупировали, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. За окном стремительно вечерело, так что Тодд включил везде свет, а затем, повинуясь минутному порыву, открыл дверь в кладовку. Потом закрыл. Открыл снова. Нет, не показалось.

— Ну нихрена ж себе, — пробормотал Тодд тихо и улыбнулся. Он, конечно, не раз в шутку говорил Дирку, что внутри их кладовка просто обязана быть больше, чем кажется снаружи. Но не настолько же! Потому что здесь она занимала место, сравнимое по площади с размерами центральной городской библиотеки. Она и похожа была на библиотеку: огромное количество заполненных до самого верха книжных шкафов под потолок, между ними вполне спокойно можно было бы кататься хоть на велосипеде, хоть на слоне. Тодд не спеша прошелся вдоль рядов, дотрагиваясь пальцами до корешков хаотично расставленных на полках книг: здесь кулинарные рецепты соседствовали с философскими трудами, исторические романы теснились рядом с научной фантастикой, а художественная классика была перемешана с психологией. Наверняка между каждым элементом такого хаоса существовала взаимосвязь. Отдельная часть помещения — комнатой Тодд эту кладовку-библиотеку не мог назвать никак — была отведена под разнообразный полезный и бесполезный памятный хлам. Старая цирковая афиша, велосипедный шлем, чучело утки, дорожный разделительный конус — с каждым из этих предметов была связана какая-то весьма холистическая история. Или могла бы быть связана. Тодд даже не пытался понять, как долго блуждал по этому хранилищу, все равно здесь это не имело значения. Выходя, он захватил с собой первую попавшуюся на полке книгу: ей оказалась «Краткая история времени» Хокинга. Что ж, вполне подходило для вечернего чтива в кровати. А Тодду, по правде говоря, ужасно хотелось прилечь: слишком много событий и потрясений. Не стараться переварить и проанализировать, просто отключиться и не думать.

Спальня выглядела до жути обычной. На самом деле это было здорово: Тодд окончательно почувствовал себя дома. Особенно когда, открыв шкаф, увидел ряд висящих на плечиках разноцветных курток Дирка. Куда ж без этого в его, Тодда, собственном раю. Он вспомнил про галстук, который еще утром сорвал с дерева, и полез в карман. Тонкая полоска ткани выглядела помятой, но Тодд все равно положил ее в шкаф: чтобы дожидалась своего владельца. Это казалось правильным.

Сняв заляпанную краской футболку и надев выуженную из шкафа клетчатую рубашку, Тодд прилег на застеленную кровать поверх одеяла. Просто проверить, как оно здесь, достаточно ли удобно. Прикрыв глаза, он с улыбкой вспомнил о том, как сетовал на отсутствие во Вселенной бесконечного одеяла. Это было в одну из удивительно холодных зимних недель, когда Дирк повадился раскрывать Тодда, перетягивая одеяло на себя — за чем до этого замечен ни разу не был.

Проваливаясь в сон, Тодд думал о том, возможно ли здесь реализовать идею с бесконечностью, и кому нужно такое одеяло, когда стаскивать его с тебя некому.

***  
Трель дверного звонка прокатилась по квартире. Тодд распахнул глаза и резко сел, часто моргая и оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг всё казалось знакомым и привычным — их с Дирком спальня. Но почему он заснул в одежде? В дверь снова позвонили. На этот раз звук был гораздо дольше и пронзительнее. Именно в этот момент Тодд вспомнил — всё и сразу.

На автомате он поднялся с кровати и прошел в коридор, не оглядываясь по сторонам, боясь увидеть на ручке дивана куртку, забытую Дирком, или его очередную яркую чашку с недопитым чаем. Звонок повторился еще раз.

— Я иду, — крикнул Тодд, потом пробурчал под нос. — Никакого покоя даже в раю.

Он распахнул дверь и удивленно застыл, разглядывая нежданную гостью: невысокая худенькая смуглая девушка в зеленом коротком платье с длинными, вьющимися каштановыми волосами, внимательными карими глазами и улыбчивым ртом.

— Извини, — произнесла она звонко. — Я не хотела тебя разбудить.

— Вовсе… вовсе нет. Я не спал. То есть спал, конечно, но ничего страшного. Ерунда, — Тодд окончательно запутался и спросил. — А где Ларри?

— Ларри на работе. Он просил побыть с тобой. Ты не против? — очень мило улыбнулась девушка.

— Не против, — пожал плечами Тодд. Он всматривался в лицо девушки и никак не мог понять, где же ее видел.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовалась она. — Тогда давай знакомиться. Меня зовут Хлоя, — новая знакомая протянула узкую ладошку. Тодд аккуратно сжал её и приветливо улыбнулся. С утра он был не самым общительным и дружелюбным человеком, но девушка пришла, согласившись составить ему компанию, так что стоило попытаться быть милым.

— Меня зовут Тодд.

— Я знаю, — кивнула Хлоя. — Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь, Тодд?

— Честно сказать, мне не очень хочется гулять сейчас по парку, — в голове вспыхнул образ ржавого, рассыпающегося в пепел аттракциона.

— А кто говорит про парк, — лукаво прищурилась девушка. Её карие глаза задорно блеснули. Она взяла Тодда за руку и потянула к лестнице.

— Пойдем, я приглашаю тебя в гости.

— В гости? — растерянно повторил Тодд. — Но я даже не закрыл дверь в квартиру.

— Ты правда думаешь, что тебя обворуют в раю? — засмеялась Хлоя. — Какой ты подозрительный.

— Я предусмотрительный, — буркнул Тодд, но послушно стал спускаться по лестнице вслед за новой знакомой.

Они вышли из подъезда, и Хлоя сразу устремилась к ближайшему порталу, который выглядел на этот раз как высокая плетеная калитка. Тодд поплелся за ней. Силы хрупким, изящным пальчикам, к его удивлению, было не занимать.

Переход был похож на прыжок с высоты. Сердце на секунду ухнуло куда-то вниз, всё внутри сжалось в ожидании, но никакого удара не последовало. Тодд стоял на мягкой, пружинистой траве такого сочного зеленого цвета, что не верилось, что она настоящая. Легкий теплый ветерок трепал волосы. Светило яркое летнее солнце. Воздух был наполнен запахами трав, цветов и прогретой земли. Стойкое ощущение, что он находится где-то за городом, накрыло Тодда с головой.

— Где мы? — поинтересовался Тодд, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, тянулся зеленый луг. Где-то вдалеке виднелся двухэтажный коттедж. На горизонте синели высокие, остроконечные пики гор.

— Добро пожаловать в мой рай, — весело сообщила Хлоя и крутанулась на носочках, подставляя лицо теплым солнечным лучам. — Правда, тут здорово?

— Очень просторно и ярко, — сдержанно похвалил Тодд, потому что понятия не имел, что нужно говорить в случае, когда тебя приглашают в гости в личный рай, но был уверен, что нужно быть вежливым. Хлоя повернулась к нему, широко улыбаясь.

— Не стесняйся, Тодд. Пойдем, я покажу тебе мою ферму и Светлячка.

— Светлячка? — недоуменно переспросил он, но Хлоя не ответила. Она уже легко шагала по траве где-то впереди, поэтому Тодду ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ней.

Шли они совсем недолго. Казалось, что ферма сама приближается к ним, а не они к ней. И вот уже коттедж, видневшийся вдали, оказался на расстоянии пяти метров. Он был сделан из светлого дерева, большие окна первого этажа были распахнуты настежь, и ветер игриво трепал синие полупрозрачные занавески. Изнутри доносился запах свежей выпечки и яблок. Даже при взгляде на дом охватывало приятное, щекочущее чувство уюта, умиротворения и детского счастья, словно ты попал в одно бесконечно-прекрасное лето.

— Как получилось, что мы пришли так быстро? — спросил Тодд, разглядывая резные перила на веранде. — Мне казалось, что до фермы гораздо дольше идти.

— Расстояние — штука условная. Особенно здесь. — пожала худенькими плечами его спутница. — Привыкай, мистер ворчунишка.

— Я не ворчал, — возразил Тодд, хотя прекрасно знал, что водится за ним такая привычка. Впрочем, Дирка это никогда не смущало, да и Фару тоже. Наверное, потому что они понимали — это всего лишь защитная реакция на вещи, которые ставят Тодда в тупик или очень сильно удивляют.

— Как скажешь, — подмигнула Хлоя, а потом закусила нижнюю губу и лихо свистнула.

Тодд непроизвольно вздрогнул. Подобного не ожидаешь от миловидной девушки. Видимо, Хлоя уловила ход его мыслей по вытянувшемуся от удивления лицу и рассмеялась.

— Я росла на похожей ферме и очень многому научилась. Например, свистеть так, что завидовали все мальчишки. А еще верховой езде.

На этих словах послышался странный шум, из-за угла дома выбежал высокий гнедой конь. Он подбежал к ним и резко остановился. Хлоя радостно повисла у него на шее. Тодд с любопытством рассматривал животное: длинная мускулистая шея с густой черной гривой, заостренные, весьма подвижные уши, большие живые глаза, которые регулярно косили в сторону Тодда, сильное крепкое тело, изящные длинные ноги.

— Знакомься, Тодд, это мой Светлячок, — радостно сообщила Хлоя, выглядывая из-за лошади. — Правда, красавец?

— Да, — не в силах сдерживать улыбку, кивнул Тодд. — Можно погладить?

— Валяй, — дала добро девушка.

Тодд несмело протянул руку, борясь с подсознательным опасением, что любое животное может укусить или причинить другой вред, но Светлячок сам сделал шаг навстречу, подставляясь под ладонь. Тодд непроизвольно ойкнул, а Хлоя снова рассмеялась, наблюдая за тем, как он осторожно гладит коня.

— Думаю, что нам стоит покататься, — решительно заявила девушка, когда Тодд настолько освоился, что переместил ладонь с шеи на морду Светлячка и теперь упоенно что-то бормотал, поглаживая его.

— Я не умею ездить, — отозвался Тодд, отрываясь от своего занятия и переводя взгляд на Хлою.

— Это не сложно, — отмахнулась она и снова громко свистнула. Тодд прикрыл правое ухо рукой и поморщился.

— Не могла бы ты делать это потише?

— Не могла бы, — показала ему язык Хлоя. Тодд так опешил от этого, что даже не нашелся, что сказать. В это время к ним подошла еще одна лошадь. Она была чуть пониже Светлячка, белого окраса с серыми отметинами на крупе.

— Привет, девочка, — тут же заворковала Хлоя, прижимаясь к лошади. — Тодд, познакомься с Рапунцель. Она у нас просто прелесть и умница. Вы непременно подружитесь.

— Рапунцель? — не веря услышанному, произнес Тодд. — Знал я одну корги. Её тоже звали Рапунцель.

— Не самое редкое имя, — отмахнулась Хлоя и сделала приглашающий жест. — Садись в седло, ковбой.

Тодд одарил девушку хмурым взглядом, она в ответ обезоруживающе улыбнулась. Вообще в улыбках с ней мог посоревноваться разве что Дирк, который мог освещать комнату, если не целый район, своей непосредственной, сияющей улыбкой. При мысли о Джентли внутри что-то предательски кольнуло, но Тодд постарался не концентрироваться на этом, а перенести все свое внимание на то, чтобы залезть в седло под чутким руководством Хлои. На третий раз ему таки удалось. Рапунцель на протяжении всего этого времени невозмутимо стояла и отмахивалась хвостом от лимонно-желтой бабочки, пытавшейся сесть на её круп.

Оказавшись наверху, Тодд инстинктивно вцепился в луку седла. Лошадь была гораздо выше, чем он себе представлял.

— Расслабься, — попыталась успокоить его Хлоя. — Рапунцель очень умная. Она не сбросит и не понесет. Ездить на ней одно удовольствие, — и протянула поводья.

Тодд осторожно взял их и неподвижно замер в седле, пытаясь привыкнуть в новым ощущениям.

Хлоя непринужденно взлетела на спину Светлячка, ничуть не стесняясь своего коротенького платья, и лихо схватила поводья. Оставалось только восхищаться такой ловкостью и сноровкой.

— Светлячок, Рапунцель, вперед! — упоенно крикнула Хлоя.

Тодд даже не успел ничего возразить, как лошадь тронулась с места в галоп. Видимо, это был привычный, горячо любимый темп для Хлои и Светлячка, поэтому Рапунцель тут же его подхватила.

Открытием номер раз для Тодда стало, что даже через седло ты отчетливо ощущаешь, что под тобой живое существо, а не машина, так что весь опыт езды на велосипедах и мотоциклах можно было смело вычеркивать. Сильные мышцы перекатывались где-то под кожей, создавая странный эффект непрерывного движения. Открытием номер два было, что держаться на лошади, когда она скачет галопом, очень сложно. Это требовало огромных усилий и нехилой координации от Тодда. Неприятное открытие номер три — о седло можно смачно приложиться и отбить себе задницу.

Тодд попытался повернуть голову и на время отвлечься от задачи «не упасть и не свернуть шею» (он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к концепции, что здесь нельзя было пораниться и тем более умереть, потому что окружающий мир казался слишком реальным). Хлоя скакала, выпрямившись, подставив лицо ветру. Её глаза сияли, а на губах играла такая счастливая улыбка, что сразу становилось понятно — она делает именно то, что хочет, и получает от этого громадное удовольствие.

Девушка вызывала симпатию и восхищение. Она была дружелюбной, приветливой, охотно отвечала на вопросы, беззлобно подшучивала над Тоддом, тем самым помогая почувствовать себя увереннее и комфортнее в совершенно новой обстановке. И еще она безумно кого-то напоминала. Кого-то до боли знакомого. Это ощущение уже пару раз накрывало Тодда, заставляя на несколько секунд зависать в попытке вспомнить, где же раньше он мог видеть лицо Хлои. А эта непринужденная, немного резкая манера общения, которая так не подходила хрупкой девушке, но сразу очаровывала. Это всё было слишком знакомо! Но Тодд никак не мог понять — почему.

Поток его мыслей был грубо прерван залихватским «хэй-хо» в исполнении объекта раздумий.

— Смотри, Тодд, — закричала Хлоя, указывая на что-то пальцем.

Тодд честно повернул голову и потерял дар речи, потому что слева, со стороны Светлячка, на них несся огромный носорог. Самый настоящий. Таких можно встретить в зоопарке, а может быть в саванне, но никак не на идеалистичном альпийском лугу среди полевых цветочков.

Дальнейшие события больше напоминали какой-то сюрреалистичный фильм-экшн. Хлоя восторженно взвизгнула, на полном скаку спрыгивая с лошади. Тодд даже зажмурился на мгновение, потому что воображение услужливо нарисовало картинку: девушка неудачно приземляется, ломает ногу или обе, а потом по ней пробегает огромная серая махина. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Хлоя легко приземлилась на носочки, игнорируя все законы физики, и помчалась навстречу бегущему носорогу. Это выглядело так, как если бы велосипедист-камикадзе решил взять на таран едущий на полной скорости товарный поезд. В голове Тодда даже раздался звук, который должен сопровождать подобное столкновение. Но его прогнозы снова оказались ошибочны. Носорог начал тормозить, Хлоя тоже замедлилась, а перед мордой животного подпрыгнула и, словно ловкая обезьянка, повисла, цепляясь за уши и заливисто хохоча.

У Тодда не было большого опыта управления лошадьми. Точнее, никакого не было. Он первый раз сидел в седле. Правда, в кино много раз видел, как наездники легким натяжением поводьев поворачивали своего скакуна, поэтому он поступил так же. Но для пущего эффекта еще прикрикнул:  
— Рапунцель, поворачивай.

К его безграничному удивлению, этот маневр удался. Скорее благодаря умной лошади, чем ему. Излишне обрадовавшись, Тодд чуть не шлепнулся вниз, но всё-таки удержался, низко пригнувшись, почти утыкаясь в гриву Рапунцель.

Когда он подъехал ближе, Хлоя уже щебетала с носорогом, ласково оглаживая короткую, мощную шею.

— Пепе, хороший мой, — донеслись её слова до Тодда. — Где ты пропадал, несносный? Я же скучаю по тебе.

Кажется, носорог смотрел при этом виновато. Но Тодда заботило совсем не это. Он пораженно замер в седле, Рапунцель как раз остановилась около Хлои.

— Пепе? — прошептал Тодд, чувствуя, как от удивления приоткрывается рот, а пальцы с силой сжимают поводья. Перед глазами вспыхнула яркая картина: подвал Спринга, очередная комната ловушка, где на подставке стоит рог, и они с Дирком, скачущие туда-сюда в попытках понять, как выбраться. А потом… потом Дирк нашел памятную табличку или надгробную плиту. Там был похоронен носорог. И его точно звали Пепе. Тодд не мог перепутать, не так уж много электрических носорогов он встречал в своей жизни. Пепе запал ему в память навсегда.

— Пе-пе, — по слогам, громко повторил Тодд.

Невысокая худенькая Хлоя повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. И тут случилось странное. Её образ мигнул, как лампочка от скачка напряжения. И совсем другие карие глаза ликующе посмотрели на Тодда. Еще один скачок воображаемого электричества и длинные каштановые пряди превратились в копну черных волос, перехваченных в удобный пучок на затылке. Тодд только успел судорожно выдохнуть. Он не мог отвести взгляд от этой метаморфозы. Теперь уже не маленькая хрупкая Хлоя положила руку на внушительного размера рог животного, а изящная высокая девушка стояла рядом с носорогом и приветливо улыбалась. Она по-прежнему была в коротком зеленом платье, которое бы никогда не надела при жизни. Но выглядела в нем Фара сногсшибательно.

— Фара, — задыхаясь от счастья, которое буквально распирало грудь, выдохнул Тодд. — Фара!

Он попытался спрыгнуть с Рапунцель, но, конечно же, зацепился за стремя и плашмя упал в траву. Сильные руки Фары так привычно ухватили его за плечи, помогая подняться на ноги. Она проделывала этот трюк столько раз, что он сбился со счета.

— Тодд, — продолжая улыбаться, произнесла Фара и обняла его. Так крепко, что Тодд не мог пошевелиться. Но он и не хотел, тоже сжав подругу в объятиях, шептал какой-то путаный бред про то, как он невероятно рад её видеть и как невыносимо скучал.

— Это правда ты. Правда, — неустанно повторял Тодд, боясь поверить своему счастью.

Вот так должен был выглядеть рай — место, где живут те, кого он любит, кого хочет обнять и просто сказать привет.

— Привет, — улыбаясь как ненормальный, сказал Тодд, чуть отстраняясь от Фары.

— Привет, — отозвалась та и погладила Броцмана по щеке. — Как же я рада тебя видеть, — потом смутилась. — Прости. Я не то имела в виду. Меня огорчает тот факт, что ты умер. Мне очень жаль.

— Пустяки, — излишне поспешно отмахнулся Тодд. Сейчас в его голове буквально взрывались эндорфиновые фейерверки. Места для сожалений, переживаний и грусти по поводу собственной смерти просто не оставалось. Хотелось орать, прыгать, подхватить Фару на руки и покружить. Последняя идея подходила идеально, поэтому Тодд, недолго думая, сделал это. Подруга вскрикнула от неожиданности, но тут же рассмеялась, обхватив Тодда за шею. Какое-то время они кружились, пока Тодд не рухнул на траву, увлекая за собой Фару.

— Как же хорошо снова видеть тебя, — проговорил Тодд, поворачивая голову и сияющими глазами смотря на человека, которого, как он думал, потерял навсегда.

— Это точно, — взгляд Фары был теплым, искристым, добрым. Хотелось смотреть на нее бесконечно. Просто наслаждаться тем, что она снова рядом.

— Но почему ты сразу не сказала, что ты — это ты? — удивился Тодд. — Неужели ты думала, что я не захочу тебя видеть?

— Нет, что ты, — легонько стукнула его в плечо Фара. — Я так не думала. Просто… — она замялась и перевела взгляд на мирно жующих траву лошадей и носорога, которые тактично отошли в сторону, чтобы не мешать их безудержной радости от встречи.

— Фара, — тут же посерьезнел Тодд. — Что не так?

— Понимаешь, Тодд, — она приподнялась на локте и подперла рукой щеку, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на лежащего рядом друга. — Я всегда была сильной, независимой, решительной. По крайне мере, старалась, — легкая улыбка коснулась её губ. — И мне это нравилось. По большей части. Все эти боевые искусства, умение разбирать и собирать пистолет с закрытыми глазами, различные приемы слежки и ведения допросов. Я не видела для себя другой судьбы. И люди, окружавшие меня, относились ко мне соответственно. Видели во мне непробиваемого бойца, того, кто способен решить любую проблему, того, кто не просит помощи, а оказывает её сам. Признай, ты думал так.

Тодд тоже приподнялся на локте и неуверенно кивнул. Пока он категорически не понимал, куда Фара клонит. Но она не казалась сердитой или расстроенной, так что беспокоиться было пока рано. Поэтому он просто внимательно слушал.

— Мне льстило, что вы с Дирком считаете меня универсальным солдатом. Мне казалась, что я особенная, — Фара скорчила смешную рожицу, высунув кончик языка. — Хотя теперь понимаю, что вы относились бы ко мне как к особенной, даже если бы я не могла двумя ударами вырубить взрослого человека. Но это желание выглядеть в твоих глазах хрупкой, немного легкомысленной жило где-то внутри меня, — Фара приложила ладонь к груди. — Почему-то хотелось, чтобы мой лучший друг посмотрел на меня другими глазами и увидел с другой стороны, — Фара плюхнулась в траву и перевернулась на спину, уставившись в безоблачное голубое небо. — Помнишь, мы как-то сидели на пирсе и пили пиво. В жестяных банках, с излишне длинным и сложнопроизносимым немецким названием, — Фара мечтательно вздохнула. — Мы были чуть-чуть пьяны после второй банки, потому что пили на голодный желудок после долго дня, наполненного беготней по делам агентства. Тогда ты мне рассказал о своем первом дне в колледже. И о своем тьюторе — Хлое, которая встретила тебя в кампусе. Ты говорил, что она была такая приветливая, улыбчивая и так здорово во всем ориентировалась, что это невольно внушало уважение. И ей совсем не нужно было для этого махать кулаками, охранять периметр или быть грозным бойцом. В тот момент я отчаянно пожалела, что не могу быть такой как она. Возможно, виноват был алкоголь или твой мечтательно-восторженный вид. Не знаю, — Фара попыталась пожать плечами, но лежа это было трудно сделать. — Естественно, я понятия не имела, как Хлоя выглядит. Ты только упомянул про длинные каштановые волосы и небольшой рост. Но, когда я узнала, что ты тут, почему-то решила прийти к тебе именно в таком виде.

— Так вот почему ты казалась мне такой знакомой. Этот образ, — протянул Тодд, потом поднялся с травы и сел. Фара последовала его примеру.

— Я взяла только имя. Ну, еще рост, плюс цвет волос. Думаю, что я казалась тебе знакомой, потому что ты узнавал меня. Точнее, наполовину, — смешно наморщила нос Фара. — Не знаю, как объяснить. Но с друзьями так бывает. Если ты очень хорошо знал человека при жизни, то и здесь его гораздо легче узнать, даже если внешность совсем другая.

— Интересно, — кивнул Тодд, потом резко нахмурился и осторожно спросил. — Фара, почему я до сих пор не видел Аманду?

— Не переживай, Тодд, — Фара ласково приобняла его за плечи. — Ты обязательно её увидишь. Всему свое время. Но она тут, и с ней всё в полном порядке. Не будешь психовать по этому поводу?

— Ладно, не буду, — с неохотой пообещал Тодд.

— Вот и отлично, — хлопнула в ладоши Фара и бодро вскочила на ноги. — А теперь пошли, я покатаю тебя на Пепе.

— На носороге? — округлил глаза Тодд.

— А чем плох носорог? — искренне изумилась Фара. — Если я в детстве могла это провернуть на ферме Спрингов, то тебе и подавно удастся. Пошли.

Она крепко схватила его за руку и потянула за собой. Сильная, уверенная в себе и такая родная. Тодд не мог не улыбаться, чувствуя теплоту, расцветающую в груди.

***  
Чтобы вернуться обратно, Тодду достаточно было всего лишь закрыть глаза и подумать о том, куда он хочет попасть.

— Не так эффектно, как порталы, конечно, — рассмеялась на прощание Фара. — Но зато намного проще. Попробуй.

Получилось действительно легко и быстро. Только что он стоял посреди освещенной лучами заходящего солнца бесконечной зелени райского луга Фары, а в следующую секунду оказался уже в парке, на центральной аллее. Здесь уже царила мягкая, бархатная и теплая ночь, ярко горели оформленные в стиле ретро фонари, ненавязчиво стрекотали сверчки, в свете лампы над головой Тодд даже разглядел несколько ночных бабочек. Во всем парке было по-прежнему пусто, он ощущал это так же отчетливо, как и то, что в доме, где находилась его квартира, он был совсем один. Наверняка можно было как-то открыть границы и пустить сюда всех желающих, только вот Тодд был не совсем уверен, что хочет этого по-настоящему. Возможно, для начала ему стоило привыкнуть, получше освоиться здесь самому.

На самом деле ему нравилось жить в большом и шумном городе, нравились дома, где было много квартир — можно было одновременно и находиться среди людей, и держаться от них на небольшой дистанции. Дома были живыми: сверху, снизу, за соседней стенкой кто-то жил, шумел, ругался, общался и спал. Тодд не осознавал, насколько привык к этому фоновому шуму и насколько на самом деле любил его: не осознавал, пока не остался в полной тишине. Хотя всем иногда необходима тишина, чтобы, как минимум, прислушаться к себе. Несмотря на радостную встречу с Фарой и отлично проведенное с ней время, внутри у Тодда сизым туманом клубилась тревога — неясная, беспричинная и раздражающая. Казалось, происходит что-то плохое, что-то неправильное, но он не мог понять, что и где, а главное — куда бежать и что нужно делать.

— Привет, — справа от него раздался голос Ларри, тот в очередной раз появился неслышно. А может, погруженный в свои мысли Тодд просто не обратил внимания.

— Где ходил? — спросил Тодд скорее из вежливости, чем из любопытства, оборачиваясь к Ларри. Казалось, его приятель постарел лет на десять с момента их последней встречи. Или это была лишь причудливая игра света и тени.

— Вызывали по работе, — вздохнул тот в ответ, глядя в пространство перед собой.

— Спасибо, что нашел Фару, — спохватился Тодд, но Ларри ничего не ответил, лишь бросил на него тяжелый, многозначительный взгляд. Сердце у Тодда екнуло, а тревога из неясной стала вполне конкретной, кристаллизованной: Дирк.

— Что с ним? — спросил он более резким, чем собирался, тоном.

— Все хорошо, — слишком ровным голосом ответил Ларри, все так же глядя вперед. — Все его мысли о тебе, особенно сейчас, — он жестом указал на ближайшую скамейку, предлагая присесть, и только когда они это сделали, наконец посмотрел на Тодда, который только и мог делать, что молча внимать. — Тебе предстоит трудное испытание, но не бойся, ты не один. Дирк умер. Покончил с собой. И… я от него такого не ожидал.

— Ты его даже не знаешь, — сказал Тодд, пытаясь унять охватившее его волнение. — Мало ли что там сказано в твоем профайле на подопечных! Но ведь все кончилось, правда? Его страдания теперь позади, — он знал, что во всей этой ситуации что-то не так. Не так, как он представляет, был какой-то подвох, но Тодду просто необходимо было убедить себя, что все в порядке.

— Нет, это не так, — сказал Ларри.

— Он привыкнет, ему здесь обязательно понравится, — Тодд все прекрасно слышал, но уже не мог остановиться.

— Тодд, ты не понял, — настойчиво перебил его приятель, сделав останавливающий жест рукой.

— Когда я его увижу? — полный отчаянной, последней надежды на лучшее вопрос сорвался с губ Тодда.

— Никогда, — отрезал Ларри с горечью. — Свидания невозможны. Он — самоубийца**. Сюда таким нельзя.

— Он в аду? — хрипло сказал Тодд и по выразительному взгляду карих глаз собеседника понял, что ответ утвердительный. — Но за что… наказывать? — тихо спросил опешивший Тодд. На самом деле он был возмущен, готов кричать. Готов послать на хер и Ларри, и Вселенную, и весь рай в придачу.

— Это не приговор, — заверил его Ларри, впрочем, Тодда это не особо убедило. Скорее наоборот.

— Да он столько всего пережил! — возмутился он. Звездное небо заволокло серыми тучами, в них мелькнули тонкие сосуды молний.

— Здесь нет ни судей, ни подсудимых, пойми. Просто так устроено, — казалось, он говорит с Тоддом словно с буйно помешанным. Успокаивает.

— Что самоубийцы отправляются в ад? И это — не приговор? — Тодд подскочил с места, не в силах больше сидеть. Он еще не знал, что собирается делать, но определенно не торчать здесь, развалившись на лавочке и ведя философские беседы. Из них двоих скорее уж сам Тодд заслужил пребывание в аду.

— Можешь не верить, просто послушай, — Ларри тоже встал и сделал шаг к нему. — Настоящий ад, это когда ты не знаешь, что умер. Когда человек не понимает, что с ним случилось. Когда настолько занят собой, что весь мир…

— Занят собой? — выкрикнул Тодд, толкнув его в грудь. — Это не про Дирка, верно?!

— Нет, не про него, — отступив на шаг назад, покорно согласился Ларри. — Но такие как он идут туда вовсе не за прегрешения, дело совершенно в другом. Он нарушил естественный порядок, закон, данный природой, и отрицает это. Так что теперь Дирк навсегда застрял в этой ситуации.

Тодд глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сжав и разжав кулаки. Это было немыслимо. Неправильно. Какую бы ошибку Дирк ни совершил, он не заслуживал такого наказания. Только не он: открытый миру, переживающий за других всегда больше, чем за себя. На глаза навернулись злые слезы и, будто вторя его настроению, внезапно начался дождь: громыхнул гром, с неба закапала мелкая противная морось.

— Значит, он все же в аду, — глядя в небо и стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, произнес Тодд. С Дирком он научился принимать любые обстоятельства как данность. Принимать, чтобы оценить и придумать, что делать дальше. Предопределенность — не константа. Всегда можно сделать выбор, сделать свой ход, изменив ситуацию.

— У каждого — свой ад, в нем необязательно огонь и смола, — тихо сказал Ларри. — Наш ад — это жизнь впустую.

Тодд не слишком долго раздумывал, в этом не было смысла. Он даже не колебался, принимая окончательное решение, ведь если ничего не сделать, разница между раем и адом для него станет не слишком существенной.

— Ты говорил, что мы с Дирком — родственные души. Значит, я найду его, — уверенно сказал Тодд, обратив взгляд на стоящего перед ним Ларри.

— Ты не хочешь ничего понимать… — с досадой сказал тот.

— Оставь свои чертовы рассуждения, — перебил Тодд. — Запомни — я не сдамся. Ты сам сказал, что правил нет. Помнишь то колесо обозрения, которое появилось так внезапно? Ты тогда еще удивился. Так что, если правил нет, может и Дирк понимает, что умер? Сожалеет о своем поступке?

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Ларри. — Знаю только, что самоубийц здесь никогда не видели.

— Здесь еще очень многого не видели, — заверил его Тодд. — Я найду Дирка.

— Хорошо, — немного подумав, сказал Ларри. — Ты заслужил свой шанс. Я знаю проводника, который нам поможет. И ты, кстати, тоже с ним знаком.

В нескольких метрах от них открылся новый портал: это были двойные двери, оснащенные шестеренками. Створки их приветливо раздвинулись, и Ларри, кивнув Тодду, шагнул в образовавшийся проем. Тому ничего не оставалось, как поспешить следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ларри Кориелл - американский джаз-фьюжн гитарист. Один из величайших мастеров гитары, признанных в мире.
> 
> **Дополнительная глава, она же вырезанная сцена - ["Feelings Suicides"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998555)


	3. Часть 3

В лицо Тодду пахнуло свежестью. Мелкие соленые брызги мгновенно осели на кожу. Он стоял на невысоком каменистом берегу, впереди, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулось холодное темное море, расчерченное чередой белых пенных волн, идущих к прибрежным камням одна за одной. Небо было серым, нависало низко, отчего создавалось впечатление, что за горизонтом оно сливается с морем или же является его продолжением.

— Эй, Тодд, чего застрял? — окликнул застывшего Бротцмана Ларри. Он уже успел спуститься с камней и теперь стоял на тонкой песчаной кромке, примыкающей к морю. — Стоит поторопиться, нас ждут.

Он зашагал вдоль берега, оставляя четкие следы на песке, которые почти сразу смывало набегающими волнами. Тодд еще раз глубоко вдохнул прохладный соленый воздух и поспешил вслед за Ларри.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Молчание не казалось тяжелым, но в нем ощущалось напряжение. Тодд изредка поглядывал на Ларри, недоумевая, почему тот внезапно стал таким хмурым и тихим, хотя он и сам не спешил разыгрывать приятного собеседника. Все его мысли сейчас занимал Дирк. Он никак не мог поверить в то, о чем узнал. Как подобное могло случиться? Как Вселенная допустила это? Почему никто не остановил? «А кто должен был?» — предательски кольнула в самое больное совесть. — «Аманды и Фары давно нет рядом, а теперь и ты оставил его». «Но я же не хотел… не собирался», — возразил сам себе Тодд и понял, насколько глупо и жалко это звучит. Неважно, что случилось, результат оставался один.

Тодд сам наблюдал за тем, что творилось с Дирком после его смерти. Разве это уже был не ад? Разве он заслужил такое? Как после всех мучений, через которые Дирку пришлось пройти, он мог попасть в ад? Что за нелепость? Если кто и заслуживал ад из них двоих, то это Тодд, никак не Дирк. Нет.

Мысли настолько захватили Тодда, что он не заметил, как вдалеке появилось массивное пятно, которое при приближении оказалось небольшим черным катером с яркой оранжевой полосой на боку. И если бы Ларри не остановился у самого носа катера, Тодд мог бы пройти мимо и не заметить его.

— Мы пришли, — произнес Ларри.

Тодд удивленно поднял взгляд и прочитал имя катера, написанное ровным старинным шрифтом на гладком блестящем боку.

— «Лидия», — удивленно приподнял брови Тодд. — Почему именно Лидия?

— Спроси у хозяина, — одарил Бротцмана своей фирменной усмешкой Ларри и кивнул в сторону человека, приближающегося к ним.

— Не может быть, — ошарашенно протянул Тодд. Он даже потер глаза, чтобы проверить, что ему не кажется. Но нет, к ним широкой уверенной походкой шел Патрик Спринг, он же Эдгар Спринг, он же Захария Уэбб — гениальный изобретатель, миллионер, единственный в своем роде путешественник во времени. Он был одет в темный старого покроя костюм, длинный коричневый плащ и шляпу, которой позавидовал бы сам Индиана Джонс, на ногах красовались черные ботинки с острыми носами, блестевшие так, словно их хозяин не шел только что по песку, а вышел из салона модной обуви. Загорелое обветренное лицо Патрика ни капельки не изменилось с их последней встречи на причале, где он увлеченно выбрасывал в воду детали своей чудо-брони.

— Здравствуй, Тодд, — широко и открыто улыбнулся Спринг, поравнявшись с ним. Рукопожатие у изобретателя и их с Дирком первого нанимателя было крепким и твердым. — Рад снова нашей встрече, хоть и при таких печальных обстоятельствах.

— Я тоже рад видеть вас, мистер Спринг, — немного придя в себя от удивления, ответил Тодд. — Но откуда вы здесь?

— Я умер, ты разве забыл? — усмехнулся Спринг. — И, пожалуйста, зови меня Патриком. Нам скоро предстоит интереснейшее путешествие через пограничные воды. Не думаю, что официальный тон в этом случае уместен.

— Пограничные воды? — переспросил Тодд и перевел вопросительный взгляд со Спринга на Ларри. — Ты не говорил, что нам придется плыть. Я думал, что здесь можно перемещаться при помощи силы мыслей или чего-то подобного.

— Конечно можно, но только в раю, — сдержанно кивнул Ларри и почесал подбородок, как это делал всегда, когда хотел объяснить юному Тодду очередную «сложную штуку». — Я не уверен, что ты понимаешь всю серьезность того, что тебе предстоит, Тодд. Но первое, что тебе нужно знать — в ад нельзя попасть силой мысли или простым крибли-крабли-бумс. Туда надо прорываться. И далеко не все знают, как это сделать. На наше счастье или беду, Патрик очень активно интересуется… ммм… местными путями, скажем так. Он построил «Лидию» и теперь регулярно предпринимает попытки добраться до других берегов, не так ли, Патрик?

Спринг одарил Ларри белозубой улыбкой, снял шляпу и пригладил волосы.

— Так точно, — шутливо отрапортовал он. Пребывание в раю явно пошло ему на пользу. Во всяком случае, Тодд не наблюдал в нем сейчас и следа от того хмурого, собранного человека, которого встретил когда-то.

Ларри покачал головой, будто не одобрял хорошее настроение Спринга, но всё-таки продолжил:  
— Нам предстоит отплыть от райских берегов, — и сам скривился на этой фразе. — За горизонтом лежит приграничная зона. Как только мы достигнем ее, начнется шторм, и нам придется надеяться на прочность катера и умения Патрика.

— Не волнуйся, — легко отмахнулся Спринг. — «Лидия» — это произведение искусства. Она выдержит любой адский шторм.

— Не будь так самоуверен, — мрачно откликнулся Ларри. Тодд категорически не узнавал своего наставника. Куда подевалась былая легкость и задор? Сейчас он казался старше, угрюмее, словно его что-то очень сильно беспокоило, заставляя вести себя сдержанно.

— Я не думаю, что твои предостережения подействуют на Тодда, — пожал плечами Спринг и со смесью сочувствия и печали посмотрел на Ларри. — Он всё равно пойдет до конца. Я помню нашу первую и последнюю встречу, — Патрик повернулся к Тодду и подмигнул. — Он был более чем убедителен. Такой маленький и отважный. Пытался вбить в меня немного простых истин, защищал Дирка.

— Прозвучало это так себе, — поморщился Тодд.

— Не обижайся, — хлопнул его по плечу Спринг. — Я всего лишь хочу помочь тебе вспомнить. Нам понадобится твое воспоминание.

— Какое воспоминание? — Тодд не сводил внимательного взгляда со Спринга. Тот жестом пригласил следовать за собой и прошел к небольшой лесенке, ведущей на палубу катера. Он очень ловко вскарабкался вверх, Тодду и Ларри пришлось идти за ним.

Патрик уже ждал их там, стоя около носа катера и держа в руках небольшой старинный фонарь. В подобные фонари обычно вставляли свечи и вешали их под потолок.

— Нам нужно твое яркое воспоминание о Дирке. Мы поместим его в этот фонарь, чтобы он стал нашим ориентиром. В здешних водах сложно найти нужное направление, но твои мысли, воспоминания, чувства будут нас вести. Это единственный способ попасть туда, куда нужно.

— Мне нужно думать о Дирке? — осторожно спросил Тодд, с интересом рассматривая увитый завитушками, чуть позеленевший от времени фонарь в руках Спринга. Тот приоткрыл маленькую дверцу в фонаре и жестом предложил Тодду подойти поближе.

— Просто подумай о Дирке Джентли. Сосредоточься на нем. Сделай так, чтобы твое сердце и мысли стремились к нему, — Патрик ободряюще улыбнулся. — Если хочешь, закрой глаза, так будет легче сконцентрироваться.

Но Тодду не нужно было закрывать глаза или придумывать другие ухищрения, чтобы сосредоточиться на Дирке. Ему всего лишь нужно было перестать думать о здесь и сейчас, перестать сдерживать свои мысли, концентрируя их на происходящем. Если бы он мог, то просто, не задумываясь, пошел бы к Дирку.

В памяти хранилось множество воспоминаний: смешные, счастливые, грустные, болезненные, умиротворяющие, удивительные — целый калейдоскоп. Но сейчас в голову почему-то пришел случай, когда они ссорились. Это бывало нечасто. Хотя кого Тодд пытался обмануть? Они регулярно ссорились, но всерьез — редко. И тогда все началось из-за какой-то ерунды. У них всегда и все начиналось из-за незначительной мелочи и дела, и ссоры. Тодд не мог вспомнить, в чем же была причина разногласия, зато прекрасно помнил, как они с Дирком орали друг на друга, стоя в их общей гостиной.

— Это просто неслыханно, — надрывался Тодд, который уже успел дойти до той стадии, когда начинал размахивать руками и путаться в словах. — Почему ты вечно так поступаешь? Что, по-твоему, должен делать я в таком случае?!

— Хотя бы кричать потише, — зло огрызнулся Дирк. Он, наоборот, постепенно становился всё тише, меньше жестикулировал и отвечал короткими, резкими фразами. Они с Дирком были настолько разными, что иногда Тодд искренне недоумевал, как вообще их совместная жизнь сложилась так удачно. По большей части удачно.

— Не смей мне указывать! — ткнул пальцем Дирку в грудь Тодд. — Это моя квартира, и я буду орать в ней столько, сколько захочу!

Нет, серьезно, из-за чего они тогда ссорились? Почему в голове остались только бессмысленные фразы и раздражение? Насколько же это было неважно?

— Это наша квартира, — с вызовом сказал Дирк, демонстративно отворачиваясь и показывая всем своим видом, что он ставит точку в этом разговоре.

Тодд хотел ему ответить. О, у Тодда было припасено много нелестных слов для Дирка Джентли в тот момент. Аманда могла бы подтвердить, что брат умел виртуозно ругаться, но не так часто это демонстрировал. В тот момент желание явно возникло, обидные слова буквально вертелись на языке, готовые сорваться. Тодд открыл рот, чтобы их озвучить, но внезапно что-то просвистело около самого уха, вдребезги разлетелось оконное стекло за спиной.

— Что за черт? — успел выдохнуть Тодд, пригибаясь к полу. В воздухе снова что-то мелькнуло. Это было похоже на… молот? Тодд округлил глаза и поднял голову. В дверном проеме комнаты стоял высоченный мускулистый парень с длинными светлыми волосами, одетый в броню с алым плащом на плечах. Его ярко-голубые глаза недобро смотрели на Тодда. Такой взгляд точно не предвещал ничего хорошего. Парень стремительно приблизился и схватил растерявшегося Бротцмана за воротник рубашки одной рукой, приподнимая над полом. Тодд вцепился в его руку, стараясь разжать стальную хватку, но его попытка была обречена на провал. Одна рука незнакомца в толщину была как две, если не три, руки Тодда.

— Ты посмел обидеть Дирка Джентли, — пророкотал парень, грозно сведя светлые брови к переносице. — Ты поплатишься за это, смертный!

Огромная ладонь сжалась в не менее огромный кулак. Незнакомец замахнулся, и Тодд зажмурился, ожидая сильного и болезненного удара в челюсть, после которого стопроцентно придется обращаться в пункт первой помощи. Хотя вероятней, его отвезут сразу в реанимацию. А может, и на кладбище. Но тут раздался испуганный голос Дирка:

— Тор, остановись! Не надо!

Тодд открыл глаза, потому что удара после этого окрика не последовало, наступило затишье. Оказалось, что Дирк умудрился влезть прямо между агрессивным незнакомцем (которого он назвал — Тор? — не может быть) и Тоддом. Устрашающих размеров кулак замер в паре сантиметров от носа холистического детектива.

— Дирк, — осторожно протянул Тодд, все еще болтаясь в воздухе. — Ты бы не мог попросить своего знакомого меня отпустить?

— Одну секундочку, Тодд, — откликнулся, не поворачиваясь, Дирк и снова обратился к светловолосому парню. — Тор, пожалуйста, меня никто не хотел обидеть. Успокойся.

— Но этот задохлик кричал на тебя, я слышал собственными ушами, — громогласно объявил, видимо, все-таки Тор. Тодд даже нашел в себе силы мысленно возмутиться на подобное оскорбление. Да, он не был похож на качка, и на нем не рвались футболки, но это не давало права всяким скандинавским богам, вломившимся без приглашения, называть его задохликом.

— Он должен за это поплатиться! Отойди, Дирк, — сурово заключил Тор и снова размахнулся, но Дирк даже не думал отходить. Наоборот, он выставил вперед ладони, пытаясь перехватить кулак разгневанного бога.

— Послушай, — успокаивающе начал Дирк. — Ничего страшного не произошло. Мы с Тоддом просто повздорили, так бывает, когда два человека… ммм… радикально не согласны с точкой зрения друг друга. Но мы бы непременно помирились и забыли об этом. Понимаешь?

Тор одарил пытавшегося выдавить из себя улыбку Тодда странным долгим взглядом, потом снова посмотрел на Дирка.

— Но кто он такой, что смеет повышать на тебя голос? — немного спокойнее, но все же подозрительно спросил Тор. Его хватка на рубашке Тодда ослабла, и носками кед Тодд начал доставать до пола.

— Он… — замялся Дирк, видимо, безуспешно перебирая в голове всевозможные варианты объяснений, которые были бы предельно понятны для скандинавского бога. — Он мой друг? — попробовал пойти этим путем холистический детектив.

— Соратник? — переспросил Тор, пальцы снова с силой сжали многострадальную ткань рубашки, Тодд тихонько ойкнул, теряя опору под ногами. — Это не дает ему права так с тобой обращаться! — в комнате пахнуло ледяным северным ветром. Тодд шумно сглотнул, понимая, что последнее, чего бы ему хотелось — это попасть под горячую руку вспыльчивого и всесильного бога, способного запросто его размазать по стене.

— Нет-нет, Тор, — Дирк отважно встретил взгляд потемневших от гнева голубых глаз. — Я неправильно выразился. Мы с Тоддом… Мы с ним… Не просто друзья, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Бротцмана. Это был тот самый «прости меня» взгляд, которым Дирк пользовался после каждой их ссоры. Честно сказать, Тодд тоже уже не сердился, и дело было не только в том, что образовалась проблема посерьезней. Просто злиться, когда Дирк так бесстрашно противостоял напору бога грома и защищал его, прекрасно понимая, что Тор в запале может никого не пощадить, было полным идиотизмом. Конечно, потом Тор, скорее всего, раскается и пожалеет о содеянном, но Дирку с Тоддом от этого вряд ли будет легче.

— Не просто друзья? Не понимаю, — еще один порыв ледяного ветра заставил Тодда вздрогнуть и почувствовать себя уязвимым. Как Дирку вообще удалось поладить когда-то с этим парнем? Он, конечно, не раз рассказывал эту историю, но Тодд и представить себе не мог, что холистический детектив совсем не преувеличивал, рассказывая о вспыльчивом характере Тора.

Времени для раздумий оставалось все меньше. В комнате ощутимо потемнело, хотя за окном по-прежнему ярко светило солнце. Крошечные голубоватые электрические разряды пробежали по потолку. Дело было плохо. Дирк, видимо, тоже это заметил, поэтому заговорил решительно и быстро:  
— Погоди секунду. Должно же быть что-то простое и понятное. Что-то элементарное, — Дирк защелкал пальцами, пытаясь сообразить. — Мы с Тоддом ссорились, но так бывает. Это абсолютно нормально. Иногда он кричит на меня. И мне это, естественно, не нравится, — лицо Тора потемнело, и Дирк ускорил темп речи. — Но иногда я сам виноват. В общем, Тодду можно на меня кричать, злиться, негодовать, предъявлять претензии, обижаться. Дуться тоже можно. Это выглядит смешно, честно сказать, но я никогда не говорю ему об этом. Ох, кажется, только что сказал. Не слушай меня, Тодд, пожалуйста, — умудрился протараторить Дирк. Тодд изумленно таращился на его затылок, забыв о том, что находится в очень опасной ситуации. — И я не против, что он так делает, потому что это значит, что я ему не безразличен, потому что чаще всего он кричит на меня, когда волнуется, переживает, и я знаю, что он сожалеет об этом потом. И я сожалею. И… Тор, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, когда вы любите друг друга? — Тодд не мог видеть, но был уверен, что на лице Дирка застыло отчаянное выражение, во всяком случае, голос звучал именно так. — Тодд для меня больше, чем друг, Тор. Он мой… мой возлюбленный? Это тебе понятно? — эту фразу Дирк произнес уже с вызовом. — И отпусти его, в конце концов.

После этих слов в квартире резко посветлело. Солнце как ни в чем не бывало сияло за разбитым окном. Подошвы кед Тодда гулко ударились об пол, а Тор внезапно громко рассмеялся и хлопнул Дирка по плечу, да так, что тот чуть не упал.

— Так что ж ты сразу не сказал, что это была любовная ссора. Прости, что вмешался. И ты меня прости, Тодд.

Тор протянул широкую ладонь. Тодд с опаской пожал ее, все еще стараясь держаться за плечом Дирка. Кажется, рубашка таки порвалась от такого грубого обращения, но предъявлять счет богу грома явно было бесполезно. Нужно было смириться.

— Я тогда оставлю вас на время, — благодушно пророкотал Тор. Его настроение менялось, как погода ранней весной: то налетает гроза, то снова на ясном небе светит солнце. — Пока вы миритесь, я подожду за дверью.

Он величественно кивнул, развернулся, мазнув алым плащом по ногам Дирка, и вышел из гостиной в коридор.

— Это и есть Тор? — не зная, что еще можно сказать, спросил Тодд.

— Ага, — отозвался Дирк и повернулся к нему с виноватым видом. — Прости, он очень вспыльчивый. И после того дела считает, что он мой должник и должен заступаться за мою честь при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. На самом деле, это создает больше проблем, чем…

— Дирк, Дирк, остановись, ладно? — Тодд улыбнулся и поймал правую руку Дирка, которой тот увлеченно махал в воздухе. — Знаешь, в чем-то он был прав.

— Правда? — искренне изумился Дирк.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Тодд. — Я не должен был на тебя кричать. Это было глупо. Ведь мы могли просто обсудить эту… это… разногласие.

— Ну, — Дирк скользнул руками по талии Тодда, обнимая и притягивая к себе. — Как я уже сказал Тору, тебе можно на меня кричать. В смысле, я совсем не против. То есть мне не нравится, но ведь это ты. И… — взгляд серо-голубых глаз стал игривым и немного хитрым. — Ты ведь мой возлюбленный.

— О, прекрати, — закатил глаза Тодд, хотя в груди разливалось странное, иррациональное тепло от этих слов. — Еще ты сказал, что я смешно дуюсь.

— Я попросил не слушать, — тут же возразил Дирк.

Тодд усмехнулся. А ведь и правда попросил, что тут скажешь? Удивительно, но продолжать ссору совсем не хотелось, хотя и до появления Тора это не доставляло никакого удовольствия. Хотелось немедленно поцеловать Дирка. Кажется, кто-то говорил о том, что нужно помириться?

Дирк словно услышал его мысли, а может быть, все было написано крупными буквами у Тодда на лбу, хотя холистическое предчувствие исключать тоже было нельзя. Они почти одновременно потянулись друг к другу. Поцелуй вышел страстный, головокружительный и долгий. Пожалуй, если бы не на удивление вежливое покашливание со стороны коридора, по всей видимости, Тор заскучал и решил напомнить таким образом о себе, Тодд не отказался бы переместиться в спальню, чтобы там продолжить примирение, но всегда можно было оставить это на потом. Ведь, в конце-то концов, зачем-то к ним пришел бог грома.

Тодд с нежностью улыбнулся, когда яркие картинки воспоминания пронеслись у него перед глазами. Было ощущение, что он видел все как наяву, словно этот случай с Тором произошел не больше двух лет назад, а буквально вчера. Что-то засверкало, переливаясь, совсем близко, и он очнулся, осознав, что по-прежнему стоит на палубе катера вместе с Ларри и Спрингом. Перед лицом Тодда действительно висел в воздухе, искрясь, небольшой сгусток света.

— Отлично, — хлопнул в ладоши Спринг, а потом бережно загнал шарик света ладонью в фонарь. — Какое яркое и светлое воспоминание. Мне показалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и оно превратится в настоящее солнце.

— Что? — изумленно переспросил Тодд, неотрывно наблюдая за пульсирующим светом, который теперь был заключен в фонарь. — Это мое воспоминание о Дирке?

— Оно самое, — подтвердил Спринг и осторожно закрепил фонарь около носовой части катера на специальный крюк. — Теперь у нас есть освещение и компас в одном флаконе.

— Значит, мы сможем найти Дирка? — встрепенулся Тодд. Внутри крепла уверенность, что ничто и никто его не остановит. Плевать на опасность! Плевать на обещанный шторм! Плевать на ад! Он не хочет жить одними воспоминаниями. Не хочет, чтобы Дирк был всего лишь иллюзией на задворках парка. Тодд хочет снова обнимать Дирка, целовать, разговаривать, быть рядом, даже ссориться — все лучше, чем жизнь в пустоте без него. И он не позволит Вселенной снова их разлучить.

Ларри одарил воодушевившегося Тодда тяжелым, обеспокоенным взглядом, а потом серьезно произнес:  
— Не питай несбыточных надежд. Хорошо, если Патрик знает, о чем говорит, и мы сможем достигнуть берегов ада. Точнее, нужного берега. Потом поиски придется продолжить. Море — только часть сложного пути.

— Я смогу, — решительно заявил Тодд. — Я найду Дирка.

— Побольше веры, Ларри, — широко улыбнулся Спринг. — Зачем нагнетать обстановку?

— Затем, что это не игра, — отрезал Ларри и отошел в сторону рулевой кабины, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Что это с ним? — тихо спросил Тодд, наблюдая за тем, как Ларри неподвижно стоит и смотрит куда-то вдаль, за горизонт.

— Он просто волнуется за тебя, — так же тихо ответил Спринг, потом вздохнул и прибавил. — Его можно понять.

Тодд нахмурился. Ларри, конечно, был отличным парнем и вообще очень помог Тодду, но с чего бы ему так переживать за его благополучие. Или все в раю такие заботливые? Но сейчас было не время для рассуждений на эту тему, у Тодда была другая цель. Он посмотрел на расстилающуюся бесконечную водную гладь и твердо произнес:  
— Отплываем.

Спринг одобрительно усмехнулся и пошел в сторону кабины управления. Через несколько минут катер вздрогнул, словно оживая, и загудел. Заработал, забормотал мотор. Палубу несильно встряхнуло, и Тодд ухватился за борт: «Лидия» плавно сошла в воду. На песке виднелись специальные рельсы и незамеченный до этого механизм для толчка, который, судя по всему, помогал судну отчалить без помощи человека. Тодд присвистнул. Это впечатляло. Спринг действительно был отличным изобретателем, даже после смерти.

Катер мягко качнуло на волнах. Он неспешно развернулся и устремился туда, куда твердой рукой вел его Спринг. Тодд остался стоять на палубе около носовой части, не отрывая взгляда от теплого, мерцающего света фонаря.

Через какое-то время начал накрапывать мелкий холодный дождь, но Тодд и не думал прятаться под крышей или спускаться в каюту, хотя Ларри уже пару раз окликал его и предлагал пойти в тепло. Небо хмурилось, а море становилось все не спокойнее. Волны чаще захлестывали на палубу, обдавая солеными брызгами.

— Этот парень не сдается, а? — прозвучало насмешливо совсем рядом. Тодд обернулся и увидел, что Спринг стоит за его плечом и смотрит с пониманием и сочувствием. — Ты не слышал, что избыток упрямства граничит с глупостью?

— Много раз, — не отводя взгляд от серьезных карих глаз, ответил Тодд.

— При жизни мне много раз говорили, что фантазии ни к чему не приводят. А сейчас все искренне уверены, что переплыть это море невозможно, — с горьким смешком произнес Спринг. — Но посмотри на меня, даже умерев, я продолжаю пытаться делать невозможное.

— К чему вы это говорите? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросил Тодд. Ему до сих пор было интересно, почему Патрик Спринг взялся помогать. Неужели дело было в банальной благодарности, потому что они с Дирком помогли изобретателю при жизни?

— К тому, что ты услышишь здесь много всего. В основном правду. Но… — Спринг коснулся мокрого плеча Тодда. — Не дай запутать себя. Не принимай все на веру, не забывай, что является твоей целью.

— Не забуду, — твердо сказал Тодд и покосился на мерцающий свет фонаря.

— Дирк любит тебя так же сильно? — сквозь шум волн сложно было разобрать интонацию, с которой говорил Спринг, но сам вопрос показался Тодду бессмысленным и почему-то злым. Он нахмурился и резко ответил:  
— А как вы думаете, насколько нужно любить, чтобы покончить с собой, потому что не можешь жить без другого человека?

— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — с виноватой улыбкой сказал Спринг. — Я найду Дирка. Найду точку, откуда ты сможешь добраться до него. Но я хотел предупредить, — тут Патрик помрачнел. — Скорее всего, когда ты увидишь Дирка, он тебя не узнает. И заставить вспомнить будет невозможно. Это сильнее любви, — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, видимо, не желая произносить вслух слово «ад». — Ты сможешь сказать ему все, что захочешь, и даже простишься. Хотя вряд ли он услышит. Извини, что мне приходится говорить это. Мне правда очень жаль.

Это звучало так, словно Спринг приносил соболезнования, словно произносил речь над раскопанной могилой, в которую вот-вот должны опустить гроб. Почему-то в голову пришла мысль: «Кто хоронил Дирка? Кто принес цветы для него?». Тодд сжал кулаки и задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоить бурю эмоций, которая клокотала внутри. Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы не видеть сострадание в глазах Спринга. Раздался оглушительный раскат грома. Даже через плотно сомкнутые веки Тодд увидел ослепительную вспышку.

Он поспешно открыл глаза. Вокруг уже бушевал шторм. Небо почернело и нависло так низко, что того и гляди свалится на голову. Дождь хлестал с такой силой, что становилось больно от беспощадно барабанящих по плечам капель. Молнии сверкали то тут, то там, распарывая небо, упираясь в беснующееся море. Волны превратились в огромные валы, которые неотвратимо надвигались на маленький катер, грозя поглотить целиком.

— Держитесь, — крикнул Спринг, стараясь перекричать поднявшийся шум, свист ветра, грохот грозы, и бросился к штурвалу, чтобы попробовать провести «Лидию» сквозь шторм. Тодд побежал за ним, встав на пороге кабины управления, вцепившись в деревянный косяк. Из люка, который вел в каюту, показался Ларри. Он решительно поднялся на мокрую, скользкую палубу и устремился к одиноко качающемуся на крюке фонарю с крохотным ярким огоньком-воспоминанием. Рискуя свалиться за борт, Ларри снял фонарь с крюка и крепко зажал в вытянутой руке, продолжая освещаться путь в обступившей их темноте.

— Что он делает? — прокричал Тодд, наблюдая за действиями Ларри.

— Не хочет, чтобы наш единственный ориентир пошел ко дну, — отозвался Спринг, сосредоточенно следя за тем, чтобы очередная волна не накрыла катер.

— Странно, не помню Ларри таким участливым. Может, познакомился слишком поздно, — пробормотал Тодд. Патрик, видимо, не расслышал его слов из-за раската грома, потому что спросил невпопад:  
— Ты гордился своей сестрой?

— Конечно, — не раздумывая кивнул Тодд.

— Ох, какой бессмысленный ответ, Тодд, — вздохнул Спринг, резко крутанув штурвал. — Не хочешь подумать?

— Я сказал: конечно! — отрезал Тодд, чувствуя нарастающую ярость. Какого черта Спринг вообще поднял эту тему? Почему именно сейчас? Можно подумать, Тодду не хватало боли и страха. Он и так сходил с ума из-за Дирка, но мысли о том, что он так ни разу и не видел Аманду, заставляли сердце сжиматься от тоски.

— Больная тема? — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Спринг, повышая голос. — Это как ток, он бьет, но подключает. Делает тебя восприимчивее. Настраивает на мысли о жизни на земле. Так легче пробиться через все эти помехи, — он кивнул в сторону бушующего шторма.

Тодд не нашелся, что на это ответить. Да и стоило ли вообще отвечать? И тогда, при первой встрече, и теперь Патрик казался ему немного сумасшедшим и очень самоуверенным, но не ему было судить. В конце концов, он рискнул поплыть вместе с Тоддом в ад ради призрачного шанса найти там Дирка. И пусть Ларри говорил, что это безумие. Тодд не верил, особенно когда видел фигуру, бесстрашно держащую фонарь на носу катера, чтобы не сбиться с пути.

— Боишься этой бури? — внезапно четко и ясно прозвучал голос Спринга, как будто кто-то на время приглушил грохочущее море. — Боишься умереть тут? На самом деле здесь одна опасность — можно сойти с ума.

И, словно подслушав слова Патрика, пространство вокруг взорвалось душераздирающими криками. Тодд вздрогнул, вцепившись в один из поручней катера так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Ветер резко стих, а волны пропали, будто их не было вовсе. Все вокруг выцвело: воздух, небо, вода — все стало серым, безжизненным. Резко наступивший штиль ударил по нервам не хуже внезапно начавшейся бури. Тишина на секунду нависла над катером, заставляя каждую клеточку тела замереть в напряжении, а потом наполнилась стонами, криками и мольбами. «Лидию» начало раскачивать из стороны в сторону, хоть море вокруг и стало неестественно спокойным. Ларри, стоявший на носу корабля, попятился, отходя подальше от борта и прижимая к груди фонарь. На его лице отчетливо читались ужас и отвращение, а взгляд был прикован к воде. Тодд не удержался и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы посмотреть за борт и понять, в чем же дело и что так напугало Ларри. И тут же он пожалел о своем решении, потому что в полупрозрачной серой воде словно белесые черви копошились тела. Это были люди. Наверное, должны были быть люди. Тодд видел руки, цепляющиеся за борта катера, видел ноги, скрывающиеся под водой, мокрые волосы, облепившие головы, рты, открывающиеся в крике, безжизненные мутные глаза мертвецов, таращившиеся на него. Все тянулись к ним, наползая, наплывая друг на друга. Тел становилось все больше и больше, они теснились плотным кольцом вокруг катера. Их вой оглушал, заставляя сердце сжиматься от мучительной тоски и безысходности.

— Кто это? Что это? — задыхаясь произнес Тодд. Он пятился к центру палубы вслед за Спрингом, стараясь скрыться от пустых, пожирающих его взглядов.

— Потерянные души, — с болью ответил Спринг. — Они мучаются, скитаясь в этих холодных пучинах, не имея возможности выбраться на сушу, найти опору.

— Это… это и есть ад? — понимая, что голос срывается и дрожит, но ни в силах ничего с этим сделать, спросил Тодд.

— Всего лишь его преддверие, — сказал Ларри, подходя ближе и вставая рядом с Тоддом и Патриком на скользкой неустойчивой палубе.

— Что им всем надо? — выдохнул Тодд, когда очередной сильный толчок накренил катер на бок, и он чуть не полетел в воду. Если бы не рука Ларри, которая схватила его за запястье, удерживая, то это непременно бы произошло.

— Они чувствуют свет твоих воспоминаний о Дирке, чувствуют любовь, которая ведет нас. Они стремятся к ней, хотят прикоснуться, — сквозь зубы процедил Ларри, одновременно держа Тодда и пытаясь цепляться за небольшой выступ на деревянном полу катера. Фонарь он прижимал локтем к боку. Было видно, что держать его так неудобно, но Ларри явно не собирался сдаваться. Тодд хотел попросить отдать ему фонарь, но внезапно крики стали еще громче. Они оглушали, дезориентировали. Катер стало раскачивать все сильнее. Десятки, сотни рук показались из-за бортов, цепляясь за края.

— Держитесь! — заорал Спринг. С его головы слетела шляпа и упала в воду и тут же исчезла среди подвижной человеческой массы. Катер накренился так, что буквально лег на правый борт. Палуба превратилась в вертикальную поверхность, и Тодд понял, что они переворачиваются.

Вода обожгла холодом, сомкнувшись со всех сторон. Кажется, рядом мелькнуло перекошенное лицо Ларри, но Тодд не мог сказать наверняка. Все вокруг заполонили скользкие, движущиеся в воде тела. Чужие руки хватали за одежду, тянули в разные стороны, буквально рвали на части. Тодд дернулся в бесплодной попытке освободиться. Но, пока был шанс, нужно было бороться. Нужно было думать о Дирке. Где-то в стороне мелькнул слабый свет фонаря. Легкие Тодда жгло огнем, хотелось сделать вдох, хотелось сбежать от давящей тяжести воды, выбраться из этой толпы.

«Дирк», — подумал Тодд, осознавая, что больше не может противостоять натиску всех этих потерянных, безымянных душ. — «Дирк!»

Чьи-то руки сдавили горло, в глазах потемнело, звон в ушах перерос в гул. Почему-то отчетливо вспомнилось теплое, крепкое объятие Дирка и его приглушенный смех. Совсем близко. Все вокруг растворилось в свете этого воспоминания. Дирк заполнил собой мысли Тодда, пространство вокруг, укутывая, защищая. Окружающий мир, наполненный болью, криками, ненасытной жаждой, растворился.

Тодд пришел в себя, судорожно втягивая воздух, и закашлялся, потому что вода попала в горло. Он забарахтался, пытаясь нащупать ногами твердую почву, и, в конце концов, у него получилось. Тодд рывком встал, чувствуя, как потоки воды стекают по волосам, рубашке, штанам, сделал пару неуверенных шагов вперед, поспешно провел ладонью по лицу, стирая воду, пытаясь понять, где он оказался.

Впереди виднелась черная полоска берега. У самой кромки воды на боку лежал знакомый катер, около него стояли две фигуры. Одна махала ему рукой. Тодд узнал Ларри и, пошатываясь, побрел в их сторону по пояс в воде. В воздухе неприятно пахло тиной и едкой гарью. Большая часть пространства вокруг была затянута плотным серым туманом. Только если приглядеться, можно было различить вдалеке, на берегу, какой-то темный массив, напоминающий лес.

— Тодд, сюда, — эхом разнесся обеспокоенный голос Ларри, и Тодд ускорил шаг, решительно рассекая воду.

Тодд не мог захлебнуться или утонуть, но вынужденное купание в этом море оказывало на него странное влияние: выходить на берег было тяжело, его тянуло обратно, вода казалась плотной, словно нефть, живой — будто сами волны цеплялись за джинсы, мешая двигаться. Но Тодд продрог до костей и ужасно хотел на сушу, а еще — у него была цель, что придавало сил, пока он, стараясь не споткнуться о какой-нибудь камень, спешил выйти из воды, с трудом переставляя ноги.

Мысли его были далеко отсюда, но фокус внимания неожиданно сместился с Дирка на Аманду. Тодд не мог не испытывать горького сожаления от того, что так до сих пор и не увидел сестру. В конце концов, он отправлялся в ад, и никто не знал, чем может закончиться это путешествие. При встрече Фара упомянула, что Аманда уже знает о его появлении в раю. Знала ли она и о Дирке? И если да, то почему тогда не пришла хотя бы проводить Тодда? Не успела? Не захотела? «Ну уж нет», — сказал сам себе Тодд, это не о его сестре, точно не о ней, Аманда могла сколько угодно обижаться на него самого по вполне объективным причинам, но к Дирку она относилась хорошо. Она бы обязательно объявилась, как только услышала о случившемся: пожелать удачи, обменяться парой фраз, подбодрить и, конечно, искренне повозмущаться такому положению вещей. Тодд был уверен, что сестра, как и он сам, считает — Дирк не заслуживает подобного наказания.

— Серьезно? — спросила она, когда узнала о новом статусе их с Дирком отношений и успела выразить первые бурные эмоции по этому поводу. Что, конечно, не отменило необходимости в серьезном разговоре. — Ты и Дирк? Нет, вы правда меня не разыгрываете?

— Ты уже это спрашивала. Нет, не разыгрываем. И да, Аманда, думаю, что это серьезно, — Тодд против воли улыбнулся, подумав, насколько крупно влип в эти отношения и насколько ему на самом деле повезло.

— О, вижу фирменную улыбку влюбленного идиота, — фыркнула сестра. — Такую не подделаешь, так что верю.

— И ты не против? — вдруг нахмурился Тодд. — В смысле, ты не… — он запнулся, не зная, как продолжить мысль.

— Что я «не»? — передразнила его Аманда, разведя руками.

— Вообще-то, Дирк — парень, — выдал совершенно глупую фразу смутившийся Тодд.

— Спасибо, я заметила, — фыркнула сестра. — То есть тебе лучше знать в деталях, конечно. Но Тодд, во-первых, это твоя личная жизнь, а во-вторых, я была в курсе, что тебе нравятся и парни тоже.

— Как ты могла быть в курсе, если я сам не был в курсе? — опешил Тодд.

— Я же твоя сестра. Я умею быть внимательной и замечать те самые взгляды, — не без гордости констатировала Аманда. — И я правда жутко рада за тебя. Дирк обалденный, лучший из всех возможных вариантов, которые у тебя могли бы быть, — она взяла Тодда за плечи и внимательно посмотрела в глаза. — Он делает тебя лучше, то есть не уверена, что он специально что-то делает, но рядом с Дирком ты становишься другим человеком. Тем старшим братом, который, как мне казалось, у меня раньше был.

Аманда тогда обняла его так тепло и искренне, что Тодд чуть не заплакал. Он все еще чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым перед ней, но потихоньку начинал верить, что все наладится.

Неужели он ошибался, и все на самом деле не было хорошо? Иначе с чего бы Аманде от него прятаться. С тяжелыми мыслями об отношениях с сестрой и смутным, неприятным ощущением, будто он что-то упускает, Тодд наконец выбрался на сушу. Казалось, будто даже дышать при этом стало легче, хотя ноги утопали в грязном песке, а вид лежащих то тут, то там, вяло шевелящихся тел людей, выброшенных волнами на берег, вовсе не воодушевлял.

Патрик стоял у кромки воды рядом с перевернутым катером и стаскивал с себя тяжелый мокрый плащ. На поясе у Спринга, как оказалось, висит моток веревки, который тот, избавившись от мешающей верхней одежды, быстро снял и принялся разматывать, став при этом еще больше похожим на персонажа какого-то приключенческого фильма. Ларри терпеливо дожидался Тодда, глядя в его сторону и высоко подняв над головой фонарь с воспоминанием. Тодду показалось, что свет внутри стал уже не таким ярким, как раньше, но, возможно, так на его зрение действовал едкий туман. Подойдя поближе, он понял, что стекла фонаря потрескались и немного запотели изнутри, на дне плескалась залившаяся внутрь вода — в целом этот источник света уже не выглядел таким надежным, как во время их водного путешествия. Это вызывало беспокойство.

— Надолго этого не хватит, — сказал Ларри, протягивая фонарь вперед. — Тебе нужно продолжать думать о Дирке, иначе сигнал пропадет.

— Прости, я немного отвлекся, задумался совсем о другом, — сказал Тодд, забирая воспоминание, заключенное в стекло, из его рук.

— Не нужно отвлекаться, к нам уже идет следующий проводник, — кивнул Ларри куда-то Тодду за спину.

— Я думал, что Патрик — наш проводник, — Тодд оглянулся назад и прищурился, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть в серой дымке. Действительно: со стороны леса к ним приближался человек в сером костюме. Лица с такого расстояния и при такой туманности было не разглядеть.

— Патрику нужно починить «Лидию», чтобы доставить нас обратно, — Ларри оглянулся на Спринга, а потом посмотрел на Тодда тяжелым взглядом. — А тебе нужно найти Дирка. Постарайся, Тодд, ты ведь и сам знаешь, что он не заслуживает такого. С Дирком ты стал другим человеком.

— Я… — начал было Тодд, глядя как Ларри, не дождавшись его ответа, разворачивается и направляется к Спрингу: видимо, чтобы помочь вытащить судно на берег. Тодд замолк — ошарашенный, шокированный, он совсем забыл, что хотел сейчас сказать. Смутная догадка приобрела ясность, словно вспышкой Вечнолампы выхватила из темноты знакомые очертания, четкий силуэт. Нет, не показалось, не могло показаться, ведь эти слова с этой же интонацией ему уже говорили однажды. Как же он мог не догадаться раньше?

— Тем старшим братом, который, как тебе казалось, у тебя раньше был? — крикнул он Ларри в спину. — Да, Аманда?

Произнеся это, Тодд замер в ожидании ответа — лишь фонарь в его руке мелко подрагивал, отбрасывая на песок мерцающие блики. Ларри тоже остановился, не поворачиваясь и ничего не отвечая, лишь Патрик Спринг, демонстративно насвистывая преувеличенно бодрый мотив, был занят делом — с интересом осматривал нос катера, стоя по колено в воде рядом с его черным блестящим боком.

Тодду казалось, что он хорошо знает сестру: он помнил ее неугомонной трехлеткой — любопытной и непоседливой. Неуправляемым подростком, прямолинейной и упрямой пацанкой. Учителя хватались за головы, родители — за сердце, Тодду приходилось все это разруливать. Сам он был скорее конформистом, относительно легко изображая из себя пай-мальчика, и старался не бесить взрослых, хотя упрямства ему, как и сестре, было не занимать. Тодду было проще покивать, согласиться и сделать по-своему. Соврать. Аманда же отличалась категоричностью и прямолинейностью, она готова была до хрипоты спорить с матерью и отцом, отстаивать свое мнение и права до последнего. Самый пик ее активности пришелся на период, когда Тодд только-только покинул родительский дом, но все еще часто приезжал в гости — в основном потому, что отчаянно скучал по Аманде.

— Что, попросили тебя вправить мне мозги? — в тот его приезд она даже не спустилась вниз, чтобы поздороваться, сидела у себя в комнате, слушая музыку на полной громкости, и злилась на мир.

— Нет, я просто соскучился, — сказал Тодд, выключая проигрыватель и присаживаясь на край ее кровати. Аманда, обхватившая руками худые ноги в рваных джинсах и глядящая в окно, даже не повернулась к нему.

— Врешь и не краснеешь, — фыркнула она и вздохнула.

— Я беспокоюсь, сестренка, — признался Тодд.

— Это моя жизнь, — твердо сказала Аманда и наконец взглянула на него из-под густо накрашенных ресниц. Тодд едва сдержал улыбку: она все еще была нескладным подростком, и этот макияж смотрелся немного комично. — Думаешь, я не справлюсь?

— Конечно, справишься, — уверил Тодд, коснувшись ее плеча. — Это дурацкий период такой, все его проходят.

— Ты другой, — констатировала она, покачав головой. — Ты уже взрослый, живешь отдельно, учишься. Черт, да у тебя своя собственная группа есть. А я как… не знаю, неудачница. Плохие оценки, сплошное разочарование для родителей.

— Я к тебе пришел не из-за родителей, — сказал Тодд. — Меня больше интересует, как ты сама.

— Мне страшно, Тодд, — призналась Аманда. — Вдруг из меня ничего хорошего не выйдет?

— Послушай, я в тебя верю, — помолчав, уверенно сказал Тодд. — Ты боец, не то что я сам. Если бы мне когда-нибудь пришлось брать штурмом ад, я бы хотел, чтобы ты была рядом.

— Серьезно, что ли? — улыбнулась сестра и легонько стукнула его кулаком в плечо. — Надеюсь, в такое дерьмо мы с тобой никогда не вляпаемся.

И вот они здесь: Тодду казалось, прошла уже целая вечность напряженного молчания — он не дышал, не сомневался и почти не волновался, просто ждал ответа, хоть эта напряженная пауза уже и так им была.

— Я уж думала, ты никогда не догадаешься, — Тодд только успел моргнуть, как Ларри развернулся, его силуэт смазался, подернулся дымкой, в следующее мгновение приобретая другие, более изящные очертания. Перед Тоддом стояла Аманда: его миниатюрная, но боевая сестра. Она смотрела на Тодда с грустной улыбкой и непривычной нежностью во взгляде. Казалось, что ее большие темные глаза блестят из-за слез, впрочем, Тодд и сам был готов прослезиться.

— Как же ты… — пробормотал он, ставя фонарь на песок и делая шаг ей навстречу. — Аманда, это и правда ты!

— Конечно я, балбес, — она улыбнулась шире и раскинула руки. — Иди уже обниматься.

Тодд не мешкая сделал еще пару шагов навстречу и сгреб ее в объятия, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко, вдыхая знакомый запах волос и закрывая глаза. Аманда здесь, все время была рядом: от осознания этого факта у него будто гора с плеч свалилась, стало очень легко и почти уютно, несмотря на мрачную атмосферу этой местности. Теперь Тодду казалось, что все будет хорошо. Может, он и не был уверен, но надеяться на лучшее стало значительно проще.

— Аманда, но почему? — отстранившись, спросил он. — Почему ты не была… собой?

— Тодд, здесь можно принять какой угодно вид, взять себе любую внешность, так что многие этим пользуются. И знаешь, почему они хотят иначе выглядеть? — поинтересовалась в ответ она.

— Потому что внешность не главное? — пожал плечами Тодд, высказав первое, что пришло в голову.

— Нет, — вздохнула Аманда и терпеливо пояснила. — Избавиться от старого багажа, старой иерархии. Тот — отец, тот — начальник, тот — враг, а тот — друг. Это мешает понять, кто мы друг другу… иногда, — она сделала паузу и продолжила. — Я всегда была для тебя младшей сестренкой, тем, кого нужно оберегать. Иногда мне казалось, что ты считаешь меня слишком несамостоятельной, даже беспомощной, особенно сильно это стало ощущаться после того, как у меня начались приступы.

— Я никогда не считал тебя несамостоятельной, — возмутился Тодд. — Просто…

— Молчи, я знаю, — кивнула Аманда. — Ты заботился обо мне. Но сейчас мне хотелось, чтобы ты не смотрел на меня как на младшую сестру. Хотелось стать кем-то, кого ты всерьез считал для себя авторитетом, и я вспомнила о твоем приятеле Ларри. Ты тогда только начал учиться в колледже и так увлеченно рассказывал о своей новой жизни и новых знакомствах. Я подумала, что этот образ подойдет. Понимаешь?

— Да, — кивнул Тодд. — Кажется, да. Но что бы ты себе ни представляла раньше, знай — твое мнение для меня всегда было и будет важным. Я не знал, что ты… Думал, боялся, что ты все еще на меня обижаешься.

— Я не обижаюсь, балда, — улыбнулась Аманда, но глаза ее оставались серьезными. — Я горжусь тобой.

Тодд не знал, что на это ответить, так что на несколько секунд завис, придумывая что-то достойное и не слишком сопливое, но тут за его спиной раздалось вежливое покашливание.

— Мистер Бротцман, — голос обратившегося к нему человека показался Тодду смутно знакомым, так что он быстро обернулся, чтобы в очередной раз приоткрыть рот от удивления.

— Вы — тот полицейский! — сказал Тодд, не совсем вежливо ткнув пальцем в стоящего перед ним пожилого мужчину в старомодном сером костюме и очках с толстыми линзами. — Брови, брови… Зиммерфельд, да?

— Абсолютно верно, — спокойно кивнул тот, едва заметно усмехнувшись. — Нам пора идти. Время здесь — понятие, конечно, относительное. Но знаешь, как говорил Уинстон Черчилль?

— Как? — поинтересовался Тодд, потому что именно этого вопроса от него и ждали.

— Если тебе предстоит пройти через ад, то иди как можно быстрее, — ответил Зиммерфельд. Он выглядел таким же слегка утомленным и флегматично-безучастным, как и при жизни. Тодд подумал, что именно таким наверняка и должен быть проводник через места, полные боли и страданий.

— Тогда чего мы ждем, — встрепенулась Аманда и выступила вперед. — Нужно выдвигаться.

— Стоп, юная леди, — Зиммерфельд поднял руку, жестом останавливая Аманду, которая в удивлении застыла на месте. — Вы никуда не идете.

— Это почему же? — возмутилась она. Тодд знал, что сестра терпеть не может такой снисходительный тон. — Тодд — мой брат, я хочу помочь. Он еще не был в таких местах.

— И вы тоже, — подняв брови и наклонив голову, произнес бывший полицейский. — Мне проще уследить за одним, чем за двумя.

— Ты не сможешь помочь, — успевший привязать к носу катера веревку Патрик возник за спиной Аманды и мягко тронул ее за плечо, остановив порыв начать прирекаться. — Тодду нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы найти Дирка, а ты будешь создавать помехи. Ты же не хочешь лишить брата возможности проститься?

— Нет, не хочу, — немного подумав, согласилась Аманда и сделала шаг к Тодду, обращаясь уже лично к нему. — Я в тебя верю, братишка. Ты найдешь его. Никого не слушай, ведь правил действительно нет. Верни Дирка.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и, еще раз крепко обняв ее, подхватил с песка поставленный туда фонарь. — Я так и сделаю.

— Удачи, Тодд, — Патрик Спринг крепко пожал ему руку. — Думай о Дирке и ты найдешь его.

Шумно выдохнув, Тодд решительно развернулся к ожидающему его Зиммерфельду. Тот кивнул и, жестом попросив следовать за собой, зашагал в сторону наполовину скрытых туманом темных очертаний леса. Не оборачиваясь, Тодд направился вслед за ним.

— Мы уже попали туда, куда собирались? — поинтересовался он, поравнявшись с неспешно идущим вперед Зиммерфельдом.

— Считай, что этот лес — огромные врата в ад, — пояснил тот. — Но их еще нужно пройти.

— В чем сложность? Не заблудиться? Не рехнуться? — у Тодда была куча вопросов, но стоило начать с самых важных.

— И то, и другое, — серьезно ответил Зиммерфельд. — Не сходи с тропинки и ни на что не обращай внимания. Это основные правила. Я здесь вроде как на работе, меня сложно чем-то удивить, а тебе нужно быть начеку.

— И в чем же состоит ваша работа? — поинтересовался Тодд, который уже не первый раз за пребывание здесь слышал о каких-то особых обязанностях в загробном мире.

— Слежу за порядком, — коротко сказал бывший полицейский.

— Аманда, — Тодд сделал паузу, все еще пытаясь уложить в сознании то, что тот, кого он считал своим давним приятелем, на самом деле оказался его сестрой. — Аманда говорила, что правил здесь нет.

— Она права, — кивнул Зиммерфельд. — Правил нет, но есть основы мироустройства. И кто-то должен следить за порядком. Я перерождался уже несколько раз — предупреждая твой вопрос, да, это возможно в добровольном порядке, если хочется — и теперь я здесь. Мне нравится помогать людям, кажется, тебе тоже.

— Наверное, это так, — пожал плечами Тодд. Они уже почти дошли до края леса, туман здесь рассеялся, темные силуэты деревьев на фоне серого неба выделялись четко, словно вырезанные из бумаги. Было тихо и безветренно, одежда после незапланированного купания в море успела слегка подсохнуть и уже не причиняла особого дискомфорта, лишь неприятный запах гари и прелых листьев заставлял невольно морщиться и стараться не делать слишком глубоких вдохов.

До начала леса они дошли в полном молчании — Тодд всеми силами старался думать о Дирке, а не о том, что может ждать впереди, под тенью высоких деревьев с густыми черно-зелеными кронами. Зиммерфельд остановился, Тодд тоже встал, вглядываясь в полумрак впереди. Он не видел ничего необычного, просто дорожка, петляющая между толстыми замшелыми стволами. Ни монстров, ни призраков, ни людей — просто тишина и полумрак вечернего леса, молчаливого и угрюмого. Несмотря на отсутствие видимой опасности, Тодда сковал липкий страх, а по спине пополз холодок. Это было нормально: они с Дирком часто сталкивались с вещами, которых можно и нужно было бояться. Контролируемый, осознанный страх всегда помогал Тодду мобилизоваться, собраться. Он крепче сжал фонарь с мерцающим внутри огоньком и вопросительно посмотрел на своего проводника.

— Про то, что нельзя сходить с тропинки, ты помнишь, — сказал Зиммерфельд таким скучающим тоном, будто был экскурсоводом, в сотый раз объясняющим надоедливым туристам правила поведения в музее. — Твои мысли и твое воспоминание подскажут, куда сворачивать. Сосредоточься на этом, а не на том, что происходит вокруг. Это, в большинстве своем, чужие иллюзии, они не причинят тебе ощутимого вреда, если ты не поверишь, что так может произойти. Если не позволишь им управлять твоими мыслями, твоим страхом.

— Ладно, — кивнул Тодд. — Я готов.

— И еще, — добавил Зиммерфельд. — Опасно не только поддаваться страху или панике, но и бросаться на помощь, когда, как тебе кажется, ты можешь помочь. Это тоже иллюзия. Что бы ты ни увидел, не вовлекайся в процесс, иначе пропадешь и не дойдешь до Дирка. Ты ведь здесь для того, чтобы найти его?

— Я понял, — хмуро сказал Тодд и сделал шаг вперед, повыше поднимая зажатый в руке тяжелый фонарь.

В лесу оказалось прохладно и тихо. Тодд поежился и постарался прислушаться: под ногами шуршала мертвая, опавшая с деревьев листва, но больше не было слышно ни звука. Ни треска веток, ни пения птиц — хотя действительно, откуда здесь было взяться птицам. Постепенно он начал различать отдаленный, едва уловимый, но раздражающий звук, будто иголка старого патефона соскочила и царапает пластинку. Тодда почему-то передернуло, но он постарался взять себя в руки и думать о хорошем. Например, о том, как по-особенному Дирк ему улыбался. Легко, едва уловимо и тепло. Как хватал Тодда за руку, когда было страшно или когда делал вид, что ему настолько страшно, что обязательно необходим тактильный контакт.

От этих мыслей его отвлекло внезапное уханье совы над головой, а затем шелест огромных крыльев. Тодд дернулся, с трудом подавив желание броситься обратно к выходу из леса, но фонарь, будто намагниченный, тянул его вперед. Уханье совы затихло вдалеке, в наступившей тишине громко затрещали ветки, затем впереди раздался шорох, будто кто-то медленно шел, продираясь сквозь кусты. Тодд напрягся, разглядев по левую сторону от дорожки силуэт человека, который, пятясь, тащил по земле что-то тяжелое. Мешок? Чье-то тело? Когда они, неотвратимо двигаясь друг другу навстречу, практически поравнялись с согнутой в три погибели над своей ношей фигурой мужчины, тот издал низкий и неприятный животный рык, поворачивая голову и впиваясь взглядом блестящих глаз в Тодда. Тот на мгновение замер, похолодев — они с Дирком сталкивались с этим человеком или, вернее, совсем не человеком.

Злополучное дело с совами, Тодд тогда так и не понял, чем же все закончилось — кроме того, что Вселенная чуть не схлопнулась, а они вроде как помогли предотвратить нечто ужасное. Добиться от Дирка вразумительных ответов не удалось, зато Тодд вдоволь набегался по ночному лесу, трясясь от страха. В основном от страха за Дирка, который был сам не свой: Тодд тогда впервые видел его настолько напуганным одними лишь предчувствиями, и этот липкий, парализующий ужас, как инфекция, передался и ему самому. Мужчина с длинными седыми волосами, исчезающий и появляющийся будто призрак, еще какое-то время преследовал Тодда в ночных кошмарах.

И вот теперь он стоял здесь, в адском лесу, широко улыбаясь и втягивая носом воздух, словно хищник, который учуял запах добычи. Его пальцы, сжимавшие край полиэтилена, в который было завернуто что-то, очертаниями напоминавшее человеческое тело, разжались. Одернув потертую джинсовую куртку, мужчина, попеременно то рыча, то хихикая, проворно пополз на четвереньках в сторону тропинки, где все еще стоял застывший столбом Тодд. Он почему-то не мог оторвать взгляд от высунувшейся из-под нескольких слоев пакета окровавленной женской руки. Труп, который исчез. Девушка, которой никогда не было. Казалось, по финалу их расследования кто-то стер из реальности нескольких людей: стер начисто, словно они никогда не рождались, никогда не существовали.

— Не стой на месте, — Зиммерфельд тронул Тодда за плечо и кивком указал вперед, а затем строго шикнул на добравшегося до края дорожки длинноволосого, словно отгонял назойливого пса. — Пошел вон отсюда.

Тот зашипел в ответ, а затем громко расхохотался и… исчез. Тодд удивленно моргнул — все оказалось так просто — и быстро зашагал дальше. Но расслабился он зря и в результате чуть не оступился и не выронил фонарь от неожиданности, когда жуткий мужчина, все еще скалясь в ухмылке, материализовался с другой стороны тропинки.

— Любовь и страх откроют вход! — прокричал он проходящему мимо Тодду в лицо, обдав дыханием, почему-то воняющим кровью, а затем расхохотался. Где-то позади пронзительно закричала девушка: казалось, ее вопль должны были услышать даже в раю. Крик не боли, а страха — отчаянного и бесконечного. У Тодда зазвенело в голове и мерзко засосало под ложечкой, он пошел быстрее, стараясь не обращать внимания на шорох огромных крыльев и уханье совы прямо над головой. Казалось, еще немного, и она вцепится ему в волосы, но через несколько шагов они с Зиммерфельдом дошли до развилки дороги, и внезапно снова стало тихо.

— Выбирай, куда пойдем дальше, — сказал Зиммерфельд, снимая очки и протирая стекла носовым платком с такой неторопливой методичностью, будто ничего не произошло.

— Направо, — решительно сказал Тодд, почувствовав, как дернулся в руке фонарь, свет воспоминания в котором два раза мигнул и потускнел.

— Нужно поторапливаться, — констатировал Зиммерфельд, снова водружая очки на нос и быстрым шагом направляясь по правому ответвлению дороги.

— Что, если он погаснет? — взволнованно поинтересовался Тодд, подстраиваясь под его шаг.

— Просто будешь думать усерднее, — ответил Зиммерфельд, а затем добавил, недолго помолчав. — И еще у меня есть карманный фонарик, впрочем, его можно использовать только как источник света, не более.

Дальше лес стал немного редеть, деревья все чаще попадались низкие, максимум в человеческий рост, сухие, а еще какие-то странно изломанные, будто люди, причудливо изогнувшие конечности — замерли на мгновение, да так и застыли в одной позе. Присмотревшись, Тодд понял, что это и есть человеческие фигуры — неподвижные, деревянные силуэты людей с жутким образом выделяющимися на фоне темной коры живыми глазами. Некоторые из них сонно смотрели в пространство перед собой, другие — удивленно моргали, увидев проходящих мимо людей, а затем провожали их грустными взглядами. Карие, голубые, зеленые… Тодд не мог перестать пялиться по сторонам, хоть зрелище и не было приятным.

— Это люди или просто такой стремный адский декор? — спросил он Зиммерфельда, чувствуя фантомный зуд от впивающихся в него взглядов.

— Люди, — как-то неохотно отозвался тот. — То есть когда-то были ими. Не самое опасное место здесь, но довольно жуткое, особенно когда идет вырубка леса. Надеюсь, мы ее не застанем.

В тот же миг, словно назло его словам, между деревьев начали появляться черные силуэты. Казалось, они возникают просто из воздуха — фигуры в серых комбинезонах с черными, будто обмазанными сажей, лицами. Некоторые из них держали в руках топоры, другие — бензопилы. По лесу волной пронесся коллективный глухой стон, как если бы разом сотни людей, рты которых были заклеены, попытались закричать.

— Нам, видимо, не очень повезло, — пробормотал Тодд, все еще не представляя, чем все это может обернуться, но машинально начиная идти быстрее. Справа и слева раздались первые удары топора по дереву, мерзко зажужжали заводящиеся бензопилы.

— Лучше не смотри, — посоветовал Зиммерфельд, его дыхание сбилось от быстрой ходьбы.

Они уже почти бежали, хотя Тодд еще не понимал, что такого ужасного может быть в вырубке леса. Не понимал, пока не посмотрел направо. Плечистый лесоруб несколько раз с силой ударил топором по стволу дерева, оставляя глубокие зарубки и срывая внешний слой коры, из-под которого показалось красное мясо с торчащим из него обломком кости. Еще взмах: на темный комбинезон брызнула кровь, дерево заскрипело, кренясь набок, послышался отвратительный хруст. Тодд отвернулся, стараясь теперь смотреть только вперед, но даже звуковое сопровождение процесса было невыносимым — удары топора стали глуше, напоминая теперь звук с чавканьем вонзаемых в плоть мясницких ножей. Лишь жуткое дребезжание бензопил осталось все таким же монотонно-ровным, смешиваясь с треском ломающихся костей. Деревья по обе стороны дороги падали и падали, обнажая кровавое месиво внутренностей, одно из них свалилось прямо на дорогу перед носом Тодда, который в замешательстве остановился. На него, распахнувшись в немом крике боли, смотрели чьи-то серые, полные слез глаза. Тодд с ужасом подумал, что Дирк мог оказаться где угодно, даже здесь, но фонарь в руке упрямо тянуло вперед неведомой силой, так что, на секунду зависнув, Тодд отвел взгляд, а затем, по примеру Зиммерфельда, переступил через окровавленный ствол дерева.

Лес стонал. Хотелось закрыть уши руками, но это совершенно точно бы ничем не помогло, сама земля дрожала под ногами от сотен ударов топора и вибраций бензопил. Лесорубы принялись за поваленные деревья, разрубая и распиливая их на части. Практического толка в этом, очевидно, не было никакого, процесс ради процесса. Кора беспорядочно смешивалась с окровавленными внутренностями, на дорогу летели брызги крови, щепки и кусочки плоти. Пахло как в мясницкой лавке, так что теперь хотелось зажать не только уши, но и нос, а еще бежать, бежать отсюда быстрее.

Тодд попытался хотя бы частично абстрагироваться от происходящего, сосредоточившись на своей цели: ему нужно было найти Дирка, и поскорее. Хотелось надеяться, что он находится в хоть немного менее ужасном месте, чем это. Но какой бы кошмар это ни был, Тодд намеревался вытащить Дирка из него.

Постепенно звуки стихали, все чаще на пути попадались обычные деревья — высокие, с густой кроной, из-за чего становилось темнее, слабеющий свет воспоминания уже особо не помогал, одиноким светлячком мерцая в сумерках, да и сам фонарь казался все тяжелее. Оказавшись на очередной развилке дороги, Тодд взял его в другую руку и остановился.

— Самое время достать ваш карманный фонарик, — хмуро сказал он Зиммерфельду, раздумывая, куда двигаться дальше. Более широкая и ровная дорожка уходила вперед, но его тянуло пойти влево, на узкую тропинку, круто сворачивающую в темную, непроглядную чащу леса. — Идем туда.

Тодд пошел вперед, удивляясь, как быстро мягкий сумрак сменился непроглядной ночной чернотой. Стоило сделать шаг на тропинку, и мир вокруг будто потемнел, тени стали гуще, сомкнулись над головой черные кроны высоких деревьев, между стволами которых то тут, то там светились чьи-то хищные глаза. Возможно, это были дикие животные или что похуже, но лучше было об этом не думать. Тонкий луч фонарика Зиммерфельда освещал ровно такой кусочек дороги, чтобы можно было не слишком быстро идти вперед, ни обо что не спотыкаясь: причудливые корни деревьев разрывали дорожку, змеясь по левую и правую стороны, торчали из земли в самых неожиданных местах. Впрочем, по сравнению с предыдущим участком леса здесь было тихо и даже как-то спокойно. Слишком спокойно.

— Извините, — Тодд остановился как вкопанный, услышав из темноты справа от дорожки детский голос. — Вы не могли бы нам помочь?

— Иди вперед, — Зиммерфельд попытался подтолкнуть его в спину, но ноги Тодда словно приросли к земле. Он развернулся в ту сторону, откуда доносился звук, и протянул вперед свой фонарь. Его слабый огонек выхватил из темноты фигуру мальчика лет двенадцати, высокого и худого. На нем был странный красный колпак и синий плащ, будто парнишка собрался на костюмированную вечеринку. В руке он тоже держал фонарь — почти такой же, как у Тодда, только поменьше, стекла его были разбиты, огонь внутри не горел.

— Мы с братом заблудились в лесу, — продолжил мальчишка, покрасневшими глазами глядя на источник света в руке Тодда. — Вы можете вывести нас отсюда?

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Тодд, делая полшага вперед и останавливаясь на краю дороги.

— Я — Вирт, а это мой брат — Грег, — шмыгнув носом, ответил мальчик, отходя в сторону и указывая на пенек за своей спиной. Тодд присмотрелся: на пеньке, опутанном ветками какого-то колючего кустарника, сидел маленький мальчик. Точнее, там было то, что от него осталось: сгнившая, отвалившаяся от тела плоть обнажила тонкие косточки, из глазниц обтянутого высохшей кожей черепа выросли длинные ветки, покрытые свежими, нежно-зелеными листочками. На голове мертвого ребенка, подобно шляпе, был надет чайник.

— Боюсь, парень, твоему брату мы уже точно ничем не поможем, — пробормотал Тодд ошеломленно. В этой картине его почему-то больше всего шокировали зеленые листья, растущие на ветках, торчащих из глазниц. Дикое сочетание мертвого и живого, почти привлекательное в своей отвратительности.

— Он просто устал и заснул, — сообщил тем временем Вирт. — К тому же наш фонарь погас.

— Послушай, Тодд, — тихо проговорил Зиммерфельд, положив ему ладонь на плечо, — ты тут никому не сможешь помочь, только сам застрянешь навечно. Пойдем, наша цель уже близка.

— Но что в аду делают дети? — возмущенно спросил Тодд. — То есть что они могли сделать такого, чтобы оказаться здесь?

— Не обязательно умереть в юном возрасте, чтобы оказаться ребенком в загробной жизни, — терпеливо пояснил Зиммерфельд. — У каждого свой ад, для некоторых это темный лес, в котором ты лишь заблудившийся ребенок, бесконечно убегающий от монстра.

— Вы поможете мне? — с надеждой спросил между тем мальчишка в колпаке, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Может, у вас есть огонь? — и добавил шепотом. — Зверь скоро появится.

— Мы можем забрать его с собой? — поворачиваясь к Зиммерфельду, спросил Тодд с надеждой, хотя прекрасно знал, какой ответ услышит. Тот лишь с грустью покачал головой.

— Я никуда не пойду без брата, — упрямо возразил Вирт, голос его в конце фразы дрогнул.

— Давайте сюда свой фонарик, — бросив взгляд на мальчика, решительно сказал Тодд Зиммерфельду и протянул раскрытую ладонь вперед. — Ну же.

— Это ничем не поможет, — вздохнул бывший полицейский устало. — Просто на какое-то время даст ему источник света. Тодд, ты даже не знаешь, кто это и за что он здесь. Твое воспоминание скоро погаснет, так что это очень глупое решение.

— Знаете что, — раздраженно ответил Тодд, — я, конечно, понятия не имею, кто это на самом деле и что он натворил при жизни, я тоже наворотил достаточно дерьма, но почему-то оказался в раю. Не значит ли это, что каждый заслуживает шанса на прощение?

Зиммерфельд ничего не ответил, лишь молча вложил ему в ладонь небольшой карманный фонарик, который Тодд тут же протянул мальчику.

— Держи, — сказал он, передав ему источник света и махнув рукой в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. — Если двигаться в том направлении, то можно выбраться из леса. Надеюсь, у тебя получится.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Вирт пораженно, глядя на фонарик как на самое настоящее чудо.

Тодд попытался улыбнуться мальчику, но он уже не обращал ни на кого внимания, а что-то торопливо втолковывал своему неподвижному брату, размахивая фонариком.

— Пойдем? — ворчливо спросил Зиммерфельд и первым неспешно пошел в темноту.

Тодд, спохватившись, обогнал его, пытаясь хоть как-то осветить дорогу слабым светом фонаря. Воспоминание за грязными стеклами мигало, трепетало, как живое существо. Из головы никак не шел отчаянный, потерянный взгляд ребенка.

— Может, стоит вернуться? — неуверенно произнес Тодд. Он обернулся через плечо, но не увидел ничего кроме густой, непроглядной мглы.

— Не трудись, — посмотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом бывший полицейский. — Их там уже нет. Это место слишком нестабильно. Здесь все меняется так быстро, что ты не успеваешь приспособиться. Один из способов свести с ума — запутать, заставить сомневаться, увести подальше от дороги. Ты помнишь, зачем вообще пришел сюда?

— Дирк, — нахмурился Тодд. — Я пришел за ним.

— Так ищи его, иначе сам останешься в этом лесу.

Тодд ничего не ответил, лишь плотнее сжал губы, чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить каких-нибудь грубостей проводнику, который, по сути, не был ни в чем виноват.

Какое-то время они шли в полной тишине. Не слышно было звука собственных шагов, дыхания попутчика. Только темнота и давящее ощущение одиночества. Тодду было страшно представлять Дирка в таком месте. Он гнал от себя мысли, что их путешествие может быть напрасным. Нет, он не боялся заблудиться и остаться в жутком лесу навсегда. Тодд боялся, что не увидит Дирка.

Через какое-то время под ногами захлюпала грязь, и вокруг немного посветлело. Деревья стали реже, словно они подходили к какой-то открытой местности. Тодд непроизвольно ускорил шаг в надежде, что скоро они выйдут из этого гиблого места, но внезапно ботинок соскользнул с дорожки, и Тодд, не удержав равновесия, покатился в канаву, больно ударяясь локтями о попадающиеся камни. Фонарь выскользнул из рук. Послышался жалобный звон.

Тодд с трудом приподнялся на локтях, увязая в чем-то липком, вязком, теплом, и с ужасом увидел валяющийся рядом разбитый фонарь. Воспоминание медленно обволакивало чем-то красновато-бурым, засасывая с мерзким чавканьем.

— Тодд, — послышался знакомый голос. — Тодд.

— Нет, нет, нет! Только не это! — завозился в жиже Тодд, пытаясь выловить светящийся шарик. Но воспоминание все время выскальзывало из грязных пальцев, откатываясь дальше и дальше, а Тодд, как привязанный, продолжал на коленях ползти за ним.

Что-то холодное коснулось щеки, и Тодд непроизвольно дернулся, отвлекаясь от мигающего огонька. Он скосил взгляд и обнаружил, что вокруг него плотно переплетаются ветви деревьев и нет даже намека на тропинку и Зиммерфельда.

— Эй, — неуверенно позвал Тодд, но его голос прозвучал так тихо, что он сам удивился. — Зиммерфельд? — снова попытался он, но никакого результата. Где-то впереди раздался странный хруст и тоненький писк-хрип. Тодд резко развернулся — и вовремя, потому что человеческая рука с обугленной черной кожей, показавшаяся из-под веток, схватила крошечный огонек воспоминания, пряча в уродливую, покрытую язвами ладонь.

— Стой! — выкрикнул Тодд и рванул за ней, продираясь сквозь жесткие, колючие ветви, царапая в кровь кожу. Он недолго боролся с зарослями. Его буквально вытолкнуло на открытое пространство, где-то тут, то там виднелись клочья серого тумана, а над мягкой, проседающей под ногами землей виднелись изломанные человеческие фигуры, которые хрипели, стонали, извивались, дергались, словно хотели выбраться из топи, но никак не могли.

— Тодд, помоги, — прозвучало жалобно откуда-то сбоку.

— Дирк, — в ужасе воскликнул Тодд и крутанулся на месте, пытаясь понять, откуда идет звук. Чьи-то пальцы схватили его за штанину и потянули так сильно, что ботинок полностью увяз в кроваво-черной мути. Тодд дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, послышался тошнотворный хруст. Его глаза расширились от страха, когда он заметил, как выворачивается, ломаясь, рука, торчащая из земли. И снова послышалось приглушенное:  
— Тодд.

И Тодд бросился на голос, забыв о том, что все здесь обман, иллюзия, мираж. Он слышал голос Дирка, тот звал. Ему нужна была помощь. Ноги продолжали почти по колено проваливаться в мерзкое, полусгнившее месиво из кусков мяса, облезшей кожи и свернувшейся крови. Со всех сторон к нему тянулись искаженные, изуродованные руки с вывернутыми пальцами, оголенными костями. Мертвые, безразличные ко всему глаза следили за ним. От этих тяжелых, безжизненных взглядов было сложно дышать. Тодд изо всех сил старался не смотреть по сторонам, но все равно успевал выхватить жуткие картины: труп, висящий на ветке дерева, из распоротого живота которого медленно тянутся кишки; какой-то обрубок человека без ног, ползущий по головам стонущих собратьев; двух людей, которые жадно пожирают третьего, пока тот кричит, молит о помощи, извиваясь и протягивая руки к Тодду.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть Дирка тут не будет», — как молитву шептал Тодд, пока одеревеневшими руками пытался отодрать от футболки чьи-то полусгнившие пальцы, которые держали цепко и упорно тянули по направлению к оскалившемуся, клацающему зубами черепу. В конце концов, Тодд просто дернулся, ткань затрещала и порвалась. Где-то впереди, за деревьями, замаячило что-то массивное и высокое, похожее на серые многоэтажки, которых в избытке хватает в каждом городе. Тодд заспешил в ту сторону, сопротивление со всех сторон стало сильнее. Крики и стоны — надсаднее. В какой-то момент в ушах начало звенеть, но через эту какофонию внезапно прорвался зловещий шепот:  
— Он покончил с собой из-за тебя. Не смог выносить эту боль. Знаешь, как он мучился? Он лишился всего… Только страх, страдание, одиночество. Из-за тебя, из-за тебя.

Тодд зажал уши руками и закричал, пытаясь перебить тысячи голосов, которые наперебой начали рассказывать всевозможные способы медленной и мучительной смерти.

— Его пальцы дрожали, когда бритва впилась в кожу… Таблетки на языке горчили, но нужно было больше… Яд распространялся по телу, неся с собой огонь… Курок щелкнул, ослепительная вспышка боли… Он сделал шаг… сделал шаг… сделал шаг…

Тодд знал, что нельзя останавливаться, нельзя поддаваться, слушать страшные слова, от которых внутри все замирало и слезы выступали на глазах. Над самым ухом вкрадчиво прошептали:  
— И он не смог полететь.

Холодные, сильные пальцы впились в плечи и потянули Тодда в склизкую зловонную топь, откуда не мигая пялились на него мертвецы и тянули свои отвратительные полусгнившие руки. Их голоса сливались в непрекращающийся ор, в котором невозможно было ориентироваться. Хотелось упасть, сжаться в комок и не двигаться. Тодд, превозмогая слабость, пытался брести, вырываясь из жадных рук, хватающих за щиколотки, за локти, за одежду.

— Тодд, — внезапно ясно послышалось впереди. Снова мелькнули тени высоток на горизонте.

— Тодд, сюда, — слабо позвал Дирк. Это точно был он. Не могло быть сомнений. И Тодд вложил все силы в рывок, продираясь сквозь кошмар, царящий вокруг. Он потянулся, схватился за скользкую ветку дерева и сжал изо всех сил. Идти на голос Дирка — только это сейчас имело значение. Стремиться к нему. Тодду было жалко всех этих несчастных людей, застрявших навсегда в страшном, жестоком месте. Но у него была цель. Пусть в руке не было ставшей привычной тяжести фонаря, а мягкий свет воспоминания не разгонял обступившую тьму, но мысли о Дирке, страх за него подталкивали вперед, помогали выбраться из кровавого болота, которое жаждало забрать его себе. Наконец деревья расступились, выпуская Тодда на холм, с которого открывался вид на разрушенный серый город, лежащий в огромной котловине.

— Надо же, ты смог, — раздался сбоку спокойный, с легкой усмешкой голос бывшего полицейского.

Тодд ничего не ответил. Он рвано выдохнул, ощущая, как стекает к ногам густая гадкая жижа, и на какое-то время потерял сознание. Ему это было нужно. Жизненно необходимо было взять маленький перерыв. Только темнота и тишина. Никакой боли и страданий вокруг. Никаких криков и стонов, потерянных мальчиков, людей-деревьев, полуразложившихся трупов.

Скрипучий голос Зиммерфельда произнес:

— Он здесь. Ты нашел его. Впечатляет. Тебя трясет от страха, но не потому, что ты видел всех этих мучающихся людей, не потому, что вокруг ад. Тебя трясет от страха за него.

Тодд судорожно втянул в себя воздух и только потом позволил себе сесть и открыть глаза. Он быстро осмотрел себя, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что одежда абсолютно чистая и целая. Не осталось ни следа от его борьбы с лесом. Тодд перевел взгляд на окружающий пейзаж. Вокруг всё казалось серым, темным, словно было покрыто пеплом или тысячелетним слоем пыли. Со всех сторон вверх тянулись в бесконечную темноту руины домов, стоящие на обломках камней и скал. То там, то тут виднелись куски разрушенных дорог, на которых до сих пор стояли проржавевшие насквозь автомобили. И посередине всего этого хаоса располагалось хорошо знакомое десятиэтажное здание.

— Наш офис, — изумленно выдохнул Тодд. Конечно же, дом выглядел не так, как Тодд помнил. Все оконные стекла были разбиты, входная дверь выбита и болталась на одной петле, стены разрисованы уродливыми граффити, кое-где виднелись черные подпалины, словно кто-то пытался поджечь здание.

Тодд рывком поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, но всё-таки устоял. Во всем теле образовалась странная слабость. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но именно тут страх становился наиболее ощутимым, как будто им было пропитано все вокруг. И, как правильно заметил Зиммерфельд, Тодд боялся совсем не за себя.

— Пойдем, — решительно кивнул Тодд. Его спутник лишь пожал плечами, и они молча начали пробираться к цели. По дороге Тодд умудрился несколько раз запнуться и упасть. Странное дело, но ушибленный палец на ноге и локоть болели точно так же, как если бы он был жив. Это до сих пор сбивало с толку, заставляя путаться в мыслях и ощущениях. Когда они подошли ближе, Зиммерфельд, который не испытывал никаких проблем с передвижением и с легкостью обходил все препятствия на пути, сказал:  
— Не думай, что это и правда ваш офис. Это всего лишь иллюзия. Всё вокруг иллюзия Дирка, — разъяснил он. — Самоубийцы вечно страдают. Они казнят себя. Обвиняют во всем. Не пытаются и не могут увидеть правды. Они вечно блуждают в темноте, загоняя себя всё глубже и глубже, — Зиммерфельд обвел взглядом окружающее их тусклое, унылое пространство, от которого буквально веяло безысходностью. — Ты же не хочешь прибавить ему страданий, Тодд?

Тодд отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая слушать.

— Увидишь его, попрощаешься и уходи.

— Еще наставления будут? — раздраженно огрызнулся Тодд. Он понимал, что Зиммерфельд хочет помочь, но Дирк был уже так близко, на привычном третьем этаже. Ему было плохо и одиноко. Нет, всё было хуже, чем когда-либо. Дирк умер и не осознавал этого, всё еще пребывая в той агонии, отголоски которой застал Тодд, будучи на земле. Он не мог оставить всё как есть.

Тодд шагнул вперед, но Зиммерфельд ухватил его за рукав рубашки.

— Стой, — произнес он. — Я знал, что ты доберешься сюда. Ты упрямый и не боишься трудностей. Мы недолго были знакомы, но я точно никогда не желал тебе зла. И Дирку тоже. Знаешь, я видел, как Эстевез пришел с вами в особняк Спрингов, как пытался защитить, как помогал раненому Дирку. Джоэль отличный парень, превосходный коп и мой лучший друг. Мне было так досадно, что не могу помочь ему, что оставил всю заварушку на него, а сам слинял. Хоть это был и не мой выбор, конечно, — горько усмехнулся Зиммерфельд. — Поверь, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать, где и в чем я был неправ. Эстевез сделал правильный выбор, решив помочь вам. Он спас Лидию, отомстил за мою смерть. Знаю, что это глупо, но Джоэлю помогло. Думаю, что и сейчас он в порядке.

Зиммерфельд не просил ответа, но Тодд всё-таки сказал:  
— Он в полном порядке. Иногда подкидывал нам с Дирком новые дела.

— Уверен был, что он не растеряется, — тепло улыбнулся Зиммерфельд. — Служить в полиции — его призвание.

— А ваше? — скорее из вежливости поинтересовался Тодд.

— Наверное, тоже, — задумчиво отозвался собеседник. — Во всяком случае, в злачных местах я до сих пор регулярно бываю, как видишь, — он махнул рукой, указывая на лес, виднеющийся где-то вдалеке. Тодд не помнил, чтобы они уходили на такое солидное расстояние, но, с другой стороны, он потерял сознание где-то на границе леса и вообще не знал, как попал в это место. Предположение, что Зиммерфельд тащил его, было маловероятным. Но вряд ли ад подчинялся привычным физическим законам, так же как и рай.

— Посмотри вокруг, Тодд, — снова привлек его внимание бывший коп. — Это еще не весь ад. Даже лес, через который мы шли — не весь ад. Самое страшное начнется, когда ты встретишь Дирка. И у тебя нет оружия, чтобы защититься от него.

Тодд возмущенно открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что последнее заявление звучит предельно нелепо и ему не надо защищаться от Дирка, но Зиммерфельд жестом попросил помолчать. И Тодд, скрипнув зубами, послушался.

— Если бы, потеряв себя, свою душу, оставшись в этом аду, ты мог спасти его, то я бы сказал: «вперед». Я бы не останавливал тебя. Даже попробовал бы помочь. Но это невозможно. Поэтому подумай хорошенько. К тебе уже вернулись те, кого ты любишь: сестра, лучшая подруга. Они боятся за тебя и очень ждут твоего возвращения. Ты можешь решить, что это немного. Но не спеши с выводами, — Зиммерфельд тяжело вздохнул. — Помни — пять минут — может, чуть больше — ты сможешь провести рядом с Дирком. Дольше не выдержишь. Потом просто сойдешь с ума.

— А как тут сходят с ума? — почему-то шепотом спросил Тодд, пристально глядя на собеседника.

— Если его реальность станет твоей, то пути назад не будет, — Зиммерфельд грустно улыбнулся. — Останешься здесь навсегда.

Тодд хотел ответить на улыбку, правда, хотел, но не смог. Просто кивнул в знак благодарности, развернулся и пошел ко входу в здание. Мелкие камешки скрипели под ногами, маленькие облачка пепла-пыли поднимались от каждого шага. Всё было таким реальным. Неужели это глухое, страшное и бесконечно одинокое место создал Дирк? Тодду отчаянно не хотелось в это верить, но он понимал, что факт остается фактом. Дирк был самоубийцей, который сам приговорил себя к аду. От этого было невыносимо больно.

Тодд осторожно проскользнул мимо покосившейся двери и с замиранием сердца поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж. Исцарапанная, потемневшая от времени табличка «Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли» висела на том же месте, где он помнил. Только самый уголок был испачкан чем-то бурым. Тодду не хотелось думать, что это и откуда взялось. Он просто дернул за ручку и вошел внутрь, задержав на секунду дыхание.

В офисе царил еще больший хаос, чем он застал в последний раз. Пол, усеянный пожелтевшей бумагой и мусором, два сломанных письменных стола и один ободранный, стоящий в центре комнаты, разбитые окна, искореженные жалюзи и стена, почему-то измазанная сажей, около плинтуса горка пепла и часть деревянной рамки, в которой Тодд узнал их доску для записок. Значит, Дирк действительно сжег её в каком-то порыве отчаяния. Но даже такую малость себе не простил, оставив как напоминание лежать на полу.

— Зачем ты так поступил? — с болью прошептал Тодд, обводя взглядом разрушенный офис.

Место, где им было так хорошо, где они были счастливы и занимались тем, что любили. Что бы сделал сам Тодд на месте Дирка? Как бы поступил? Тодд постарался представить свои чувства, состояние и испугался. Позорно зажмурился, как в далеком детстве, будто это могло помочь прогнать плохие мысли. В это время скрипнула дверь, ведущая в кладовку (хранилище улик, как гордо именовал это место Дирк). Тодд открыл глаза, зная, кого увидит перед собой, но всё равно оказался не готов к этому.

Дирк стоял в дверях кладовки и смотрел на него настороженным, пугающе тусклым взглядом. Он был одет так же, как помнил Тодд: запыленные, грязные ботинки, перепачканные в чем-то сером брюки и неизменная выцветшая футболка «Мексиканских похорон». Тодд начинал ненавидеть её, жалея, что подарил Дирку на выписку из больницы после их первого дела. Волосы холистического детектива были всклокочены и будто присыпаны пеплом, как и все в этом месте. Руки испачканы в золе и грязи, а на локте по-прежнему алела царапина.

— Привет, — собрав всю силу воли, поздоровался Тодд и замер, потому что Дирк чуть подался назад от звука его голоса, который почему-то гулким эхом раскатился по такому маленькому помещению.

— Кто ты? — с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы Дирк, продолжая крепко держатся за дверь кладовки, готовый в любой момент захлопнуть её и спрятаться внутри.

Зиммерфельд предупреждал, что застрявшие в аду никого не узнают и пребывают в состоянии помутненного рассудка. Но слышать и видеть — совсем разные вещи.

— Я пришел в агентство, — стараясь звучать как можно дружелюбнее, ответил Тодд. — Мне нужна помощь. Это же Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли?

Дирк медленно и как-то неуверенно кивнул, потом потер грязной рукой лоб, отчего на коже остался серый след.

— Извините, я не могу вам помочь. Агентство больше не работает. Мне жаль.

Слышать надлом, безнадежность в родном голосе, который обычно звучал весело и бодро, было сравнимо с ударом под дых.

— Но мой знакомый из полиции мне настоятельно рекомендовал обратиться к вам. Вы Дирк Джентли? Мне рассказывали о вас, — не собирался так просто сдаваться Тодд.

— И что рассказывали? — тихо спросил Дирк, его рука дрогнула и медленно отпустила ручку двери, которую крепко сжимала до этого. Он не казался заинтересованным. Не было признаков былого любопытства, детского желания знать всё обо всём.

— Говорили, что вы можете помочь, когда полиция не в силах. Беретесь даже за незначительные дела, странные, необъяснимые. Никогда не отказываете, — Тодд сделал осторожный шажок вперед, стараясь не напугать Дирка. Но тот пока стоял неподвижно, уставившись куда-то в пол.

— Мистер Джентли, знаю, что прозвучит глупо, но у меня пропал горшок с комнатным растением, — внезапно для себя выдал Тодд, наблюдая, как вздрогнул Дирк. Из окна подул холодный, пронизывающий ветер, подняв с подоконника серую пыль. В воздухе повисло серое марево, создавая эффект зернистого старого фильма.

— Как странно, — протянул Дирк и скользнул безразличным взглядом по Тодду. — Кому мог понадобиться обычный цветок?

— О, это не обычный цветок, — улыбнулся Тодд. — Его мне подарил друг на наше новоселье. Он хотел, чтобы атмосфера в квартире всегда была благоприятной. Но знаете, постоянно забывал поливать.

— Вот недотепа, — на грани слышимости произнес Дирк. — Наверное, бедный цветок засох?

— Нет, что вы, — Тодд сделал еще один шаг вперед. На его счастье, ни один листок бумаги не зашуршал под ногой. Из окна отчетливо потянуло гарью, создавалось впечатление, что где-то на улице горит старая покрышка. Голос Тодда звучал плавно, размеренно, как у закадрового рассказчика в волшебной сказке. Такое напускное спокойствие давалось с трудом, иногда приходилось пересиливать себя, чтобы выдать улыбку. Но улыбаться настоящему Дирку, который стоит прямо перед тобой, в каком бы плачевном состоянии тот ни пребывал, в разы легче, чем воспоминанию, образу в голове.

— Я начал ухаживать за цветком, — пояснил Тодд. — Поливал, убирал с солнца. Даже купил распылитель для опрыскивания. Всегда прятал его в прикроватную тумбочку. Мне нравилось, что мой друг так искренне радовался цветку и не знал, почему растение до сих пор не засохло. А от меня требовалось совсем немного: терпение и следование советам гугла.

— И теперь он пропал? — спросил Дирк. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, будто хотел сделать шаг вперед, но боялся. Вся эта нерешительность, скованность были полной противоположностью тому, что Тодд знал о Дирке. Всё было чудовищно неправильно!

— Да, пропал. И я хотел бы вернуть его. Растение очень важно для меня. Помогите мне его найти, — с надеждой попросил Тодд, сдерживая порыв подбежать и обнять Дирка. Это то, о чем он так мечтал даже в раю, то, чего ему не хватало. И вот он — Дирк, стоит перед ним, но нельзя даже подойти ближе. Это отпугнет, оттолкнет, сделает хуже. «Хуже, » — усмехнулся мысленно Тодд. — «Куда уж хуже? Мы умерли и оба в аду. В этом должен быть хоть какой-то смысл!»

— Сейчас много чего пропадает, — поежился от холода Дирк и обнял себя за плечи. В офисе действительно становилось всё холоднее и холоднее. Изо рта при каждом выдохе вырывались маленькие облачка пара. Но, странное дело, Тодд не ощущал никакого дискомфорта, не испытывая желания укутаться во что-то потеплее, чем рубашка, что была на нем. С Дирком всё обстояло совсем иначе. Он явно замерз в своей легкой футболке, изредка вздрагивая всем телом. На ресницах даже стал виден иней. Тодд смутно подозревал, что дело было совсем не в низкой температуре или в легкой одежде.

— Из нашей квартиры, — Дирк закашлялся, но быстро подавил приступ и продолжил, — пропало много вещей: гитара Тодда, его любимые пластинки, мои куртки, велосипед — много всего. Они просто исчезли. Да и с офисом случилось что-то странное, — он обвел растерянным взглядом помещение, словно видел все это впервые. — Я не вижу любимого ноутбука Тодда. Он всегда стоял на столе. Вот здесь, — указал Джентли на стол в центре комнаты.

Тодд вздрогнул при упоминании собственного имени. Дирк произносил его как-то по-особенному, выделяя голосом. И виной был не британский акцент. Впечатление было такое, что остальные слова выглядят для него вполне обыденно, но имя друга переливается всеми цветами радуги, и каждый раз Дирк стремится передать свой оттенок. Тодду всегда это нравилось, но сейчас било больнее тока от арбалета тех лысых придурков. Ведь он стоял прямо перед Дирком, а Дирк не узнавал, не понимал и всё еще невыносимо скучал.

— Думаю, что с этим делом можете разобраться только вы, — решительно сказал Тодд и положил ладонь на шершавую, грязную крышку письменного стола. Во время разговора он успел достигнуть середины комнаты и теперь продвигался значительно медленнее.

— Нет, не могу, простите, — глухо отозвался Дирк. — Раньше мы действительно раскрывали дела. У нас была отличная команда: я, Фара и Тодд, — на последнем имени Дирк завис, потом снова с горечью повторил. — Тодд, — его глаза подернулись пеленой, а лицо посерело.

— Но его больше нет. И агентства нет. Так что уходите, — резко закончил Дирк.

— Но как же… — начал было Тодд.

— Уходите, — с нажимом повторил Джентли и собрался развернуться, чтобы уйти обратно в комнату с уликами.

— Постойте, — немного повысил голос Тодд. Дирк почему-то послушался и остановился, выжидающе смотря на собеседника.

— Вы знаете, — попробовал подступиться с другого конца Тодд. — У меня тоже был друг.

— Близкий? — первый раз за всё время словно бы заинтересовался Дирк. И внезапно сам сделал крохотный шаг вперед. Воображаемое сердце Тодда пропустило удар, хотя кольнуло при этом в груди совсем по-настоящему. Он негромко ответил, стараясь поймать бегающий взгляд Дирка:  
— Очень близкий. Ближе него у меня никого и никогда не было.

— И что же случилось? Вы так говорите, как будто с ним что-то случилось, — непривычно дрожащим голосом спросил Дирк. Он выглядел очень больным и уставшим, словно не спал несколько дней, ничего не ел и вот-вот готов был упасть в обморок, но держался на ногах только из чистого упрямства. Как и всегда, впрочем.

— Он умер, — сглатывая комок, подступивший к горлу, ответил Тодд. Он никогда не думал, что придется сказать такое, глядя на Дирка, зная, что произошло с ним. Он никогда не думал, что будет стоять на руинах их офиса, пытаясь сделать всё, чтобы достучаться до Дирка, увидеть хоть искру узнавания в серо-голубых глазах. Плевать, что там говорил Зиммерфельд! Тодд обязан был попытаться вытащить Дирка, сделать так, чтобы он услышал его слова. Поэтому продолжил говорить:  
— Он спрыгнул с крыши здания, где мы работали. Не правда ли, печально?

— Наверное, — еле слышно сказал Дирк, потом положил раскрытую ладонь себе на грудь, словно что-то мешало дышать. — Но это слабость. Значит, он сдался и поэтому прыгнул.

— Нет, — замотал головой Тодд. — Не осуждайте. Это вовсе не слабость. Его можно понять. Весь его мир рухнул, все, кого он любил, были мертвы. Это был порыв. Отчаянный. Безнадежный. Ему легко было поддаться. Хотя я уверен, что мой друг держался до конца. Но на самом деле держаться было не за что. Пустота окружила его, а Вселенная и не думала помогать. Жестоко. Несправедливо, — Тодду оставалось три шага до Дирка, который наконец-то сконцентрировал свое внимание на нем. И теперь смотрел пристально, изучающе, но не убирал руку с груди, комкая в кулаке футболку.

— И вы скучаете по нему? — шепотом спросил Дирк. Вокруг воцарилась пугающая тишина, как перед грозой. Небо за окном и до этого было низким, темным, тяжелым, так что нельзя было понять, действительно ли собирается дождь. Но Тодд буквально кожей ощущал сгустившуюся атмосферу. Страшно не было. Во всяком случае, за себя.

— Больше всего на свете, — выдохнул Тодд, понимая, что говорит сейчас чистую правду. Внезапно Дирк коротко вскрикнул и упал на колени, всё так же держась за грудь. Его хриплые выдохи казались оглушающими в окружавшем безмолвии.

— Дирк, — не мешкая ни секунды, рванул к нему Тодд. — Что с тобой?

Мгновение, и он забыл обо всех предосторожностях, о своем плане постепенно дать Дирку вспомнить о том, что было, убедить, что всё не так, как кажется.

— Таблетки, — с трудом выдавил Дирк. — На подоконнике.

Тодд не понял, обращена ли просьба к нему, но поспешил к окну. Там он обнаружил небольшой оранжевый пузырек, заполненный до половины. На ладонь легли до боли знакомые капсулы. Тодд не дал себе времени на раздумья и протянул их задыхающемуся Дирку. Тот не глядя схватил их и отправил в рот. Еще с полминуты он вздрагивал и надсадно кашлял, но потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Тодда, сидящего рядом на корточках.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо спросил Тодд, не рискуя прикоснуться к плечу Дирка. — Что случилось?

— Приступ, — лаконично пояснил Дирк. Он вытер выступившие бисеринки пота со лба и попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но поморщился, снова хватаясь за грудь. Видимо, делать так было еще тяжело.

Тодд с недоумением перевел взгляд на грязную этикетку, приклеенную к стандартному аптечному пузырьку, и буквально окаменел, читая знакомое название лекарства и имя владельца: «Дирк Джентли».

— Парарибулит, — не веря, проговорил Тодд. — Как это вообще возможно? — и со страхом посмотрел на Дирка, который пытался подняться на ноги.

— Это наследственное, — небрежно бросил тот и всё-таки встал, чуть покачиваясь. — Я уже привык. Гвозди в руках, огонь вокруг или стекло в легких — мой мозг очень изобретателен. Галлюцинации получаются очень реалистичными.

— Но это не твоя болезнь! — порывисто вскочил и выкрикнул Тодд. — Ты её не заслужил!

— Вполне заслужил, — абсолютно безэмоционально отозвался Дирк. — А теперь уходи. Я уже сказал, что не смогу помочь.

— Я не уйду, — упрямо произнес Тодд.

Неожиданно Дирк резко вскинул руку, указывая на дверь. Его лицо на мгновение исказилось от злобы. Тодд никогда не видел его таким.

— Убирайся немедленно!

— Дирк!

— Убирайся, — уже спокойнее повторил Джентли, стремительно развернулся и хлопнул дверью кладовки.

— Нет, стой!

Тодд рванул за ним, но дверь оказалась заперта. Стук и просьбы впустить не возымели никакого действия. Тогда Тодд медленно сполз на пол, прислонившись к двери спиной, ощущая острое чувство дежавю. Видимо, это была его судьба, что при жизни, что после смерти — сидеть под дверью тех, кого любит, не в силах изменить хоть что-то.

Он уставился на грязную, ободранную стену перед собой, потом закрыл глаза, потому что совершенно не хотел смотреть на унылый пейзаж за окном или руины офиса, которые за время их недолгого разговора подернулись легким инеем. Тодд представил, точнее вспомнил, как здесь было раньше: мягкий солнечный свет, льющийся сквозь жалюзи, негромкий лаунж, доносящийся из ноутбука (его частенько включала Фара), мельтешение Дирка от стола к столу, его восторженный голос, рассказывающий о новых пончиках с глазурью из кондитерской напротив. Оказывается, у него и раньше был свой рай, но он не осознавал этого. Хотя был счастлив. Был…

Тодд открыл глаза, мужественно принимая окружающую его реальность, фантазию, да что угодно. Нельзя жить воспоминаниями. Когда он один, то он может позволить себе смотреть только в одну сторону. Тодд вздохнул, пытаясь избавиться от тяжести, которая появилась в районе грудной клетки, воздух стал значительно холоднее. Наверное, это значит, что время его пребывания здесь истекает.

— Прости, Дирк, — негромко начал Тодд, откуда-то зная, что тот точно слышит. — Но ты должен меня выслушать. У меня мало времени, — он позволил себе короткую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Прости за всё. Прости за то, что я тебе не смогу дать. Я не куплю тебе пиццу с двойным соусом. Самую большую. Не рассмешу тебя. Не накричу за какую-нибудь мелочь. Не буду сидеть рядом на крыше, когда тебе грустно. Смешно, но, несмотря на все наши безумные дела и на то, что нас кто-нибудь регулярно пытался убить, я всё равно наивно полагал, что мы состаримся вместе. Знаю, что глупо и вовсе не холистически. Но мне кажется, что ты бы согласился на этот эксперимент. А потом… потом мы были бы всегда вместе — в нашем раю. В том чудесном парке. Там столько всего, но нет главного: наших разговоров, споров, даже ссор. О, как мы ссорились. Помнишь, как Фара сбегала подальше, только бы не участвовать в наших бесконечных перепалках? Там не хватает твоей улыбки, привычки воплощать в жизнь самые смелые фантазии… мне не хватает твоих поцелуев и… — Тодд сдержал нервный горький смех, который щекотал горло и рвался наружу. — … и всего остального. Спасибо за всё, Дирк. Спасибо за нашу первую встречу. Спасибо за оптимизм, доброту, стремление двигаться вперед, храбрость. Спасибо за бесконечную веру в меня. Спасибо, что помог мне стать тем, кто я есть. И прости мне все мои неудачи. Особенно эту.

Тодд медленно поднялся, тяжело опираясь на дверь. Вокруг царила угнетающая тишина: ни единого звука, скрипа. Даже собственные шаги казались бесшумными, невесомыми, будто пространство вокруг забирало любое проявление жизни. Лестница вниз выглядела еще более грязной и обшарпанной, чем в первый раз. Тодд спускался по ней бесконечно долго, ладонью собирая пепел, иней и, наверное, все занозы с деревянных перил.  
На улице в нескольких метрах от двери ждал Зиммерфельд. Он поспешно встал с камня и сделал шаг навстречу Тодду. Его глаза смотрели с грустью, пониманием и состраданием.

— Вы знали, что я попробую вытащить его оттуда и у меня не получится, — скорее констатировал факт, чем спросил, Тодд.

— Ты долго там пробыл, — Зиммерфельд не стал отвечать. В этом просто не было необходимости. — Гораздо дольше, чем я предполагал.

— Я не сразу поверил, что вы правы, — стряхнул успевший образоваться на рубашке иней Тодд и посмотрел прямо в глаза бывшему копу, словно бросая ему вызов. Зиммерфельд удивленно вскинул брови, как это умел делать только он.

— Ты не в силах ему помочь, — сокрушенно покачал головой Зиммерфельд. — Мы здесь только ради тебя. Чтобы у тебя была возможность проститься, которой не было на земле. Ты почувствовал, как… — тут он запнулся, но Тодд быстро подхватил мысль и спокойно продолжил:  
— Как схожу с ума? О, да. Я чувствовал это очень отчетливо.

Тодд прикрыл глаза, вспоминая ощущение безразличия, холода и одиночества, которое будто вцепилось в плечи. Он уходил, вырываясь из этих жадных объятий, прилагая столько сил, чтобы сделать шаг вперед, чтобы выйти из разрушенного здания наружу, где его ждали. Тодд усмехнулся и прибавил:  
— Но вернулся к вам, чтобы сказать, что я остаюсь. Уходите. Передайте Аманде, что я очень её люблю. Она самая лучшая сестра на том и этом свете, — Тодд тепло улыбнулся при мысли об Аманде. — Фаре передайте, что она мой друг и я её, конечно же, люблю. И буду очень скучать по ним обеим, — «Или не буду, потому что не вспомню» — мысленно поправил себя Тодд. — Уверен, что в раю они будут счастливы. Им больше ничего не грозит. И… и они поймут меня. Мой выбор. Я остаюсь с Дирком, — Тодд протянул ладонь, Зиммерфельд медленно протянул свою. Рукопожатие было теплым, сухим, уверенным и сильным.

— Спасибо, — кивнул ему Тодд, быстро развернулся, чтобы не передумать, и зашагал обратно к офису. Он знал, что Зиммерфельд не будет его останавливать, пытаться отговорить. Смешно, но, кажется, тот действительно понимал всё гораздо лучше, чем можно было представить. Тодд только надеялся, что Аманда и Фара тоже поймут. И простят. «По-другому быть не может» — отгонял от себя тяжелые мысли Тодд.

Он быстро взбежал по лестнице на третий этаж и не медля рванул дверь так, что петли жалобно заскрипели.

— Дирк, я вернулся, — слишком бодро и громко сообщил Тодд серому, безжизненному пространству. Но ему ужасно хотелось хотя бы напоследок всколыхнуть застывшее уныние, пока он не стал частью всего этого. Из-под его ног взметнулись клубы пыли. Или пепла. Об этом задумываться абсолютно не хотелось. Тодд обвел взглядом помещение и к своему удивлению, обнаружил Дирка, сидящего около кучки мусора, которая когда-то была их доской для записок. Он даже не поднял взгляд на вошедшего, продолжая сосредоточенно водить указательным пальцем по пыльному полу, вычерчивая странные загогулины.

Тодд неторопливо пересек офис и уселся рядом с Дирком, касаясь своим плечом его плеча. Так привычно, так знакомо и так правильно. А потом Тодд начал говорить, чтобы заполнить тишину, прерываемую лишь тихим шуршанием, когда Дирк снова проводил пальцем по грязному полу. Он рассказывал обо всём: как не любит пироги с рыбой, хотя это был всем известный факт; почему всегда ставит ботинки слева от двери, когда возвращается домой; как Аманда первый раз получила серьезную травму, а Тодд чуть не сошел с ума от беспокойства за свою младшую сестренку. Рассказывал о неудачных гастролях «Мексиканских похорон», тихо признался, что возненавидел дурацкую футболку с их принтом, и нежно, вскользь погладил Дирка по плечу. Тот дернулся, но не предпринял попытки уйти. Дальше Тодд перешел к короткому рассказу о своем безрадостном прошлом где-то между колледжем и моментом, когда один настырный британец вломился в его квартиру через окно. Изо рта стали всё чаще вылетать облачки пара, а ноги в кедах замерзли. Становилось холоднее. Тодд заговорил еще быстрее, стараясь успеть рассказать обо всём и ни о чем. Иногда он ловил на себе взгляды Дирка. Пару раз они показались до боли осмысленными, но это впечатление быстро улетучивалось. Закончил Тодд свой рассказ описанием рая, который, как оказалось, они с Дирком создали вместе.

Иней уже посеребрил джинсы Тодда, застыл на ресницах. Стало сложнее внятно произносить слова. Тогда он решительно взял Дирка за руку, несмотря на его вялое сопротивление, и прижался плечом еще теснее, хоть это и не грело.

— Что нас ждет? — задумчиво проговорил Тодд. Почему-то сейчас ему абсолютно не было страшно. Внутри крепло поразительное спокойствие и уверенность, что он всё делает правильно. — Скоро я тебя не узнаю, как ты не узнаешь меня, — Тодд невесомо погладил Дирка по бледной грязной щеке. — Но мы будем вместе. Не так уж и плохо, правда? Заканчиваем жизнь в аду. Интересно, он достаточно холистический для тебя? — дышать стало совсем тяжело, мысли словно бы замедлялись, слова получалось произносить не с первого раза. — Я готов променять чертов рай на ад рядом с тобой. Безумие… Но никакого рая без тебя нет. Он наш, а не мой.

Мир вокруг выцвел еще сильнее, если такое вообще было возможно.

— Дирк, я знаю, что ты винишь себя в моей смерти. Возможно, и в смерти Аманды и Фары. Даже в своей, — пальцы Тодда сами разжались, выпуская руку Дирка. — Знаю, что ты никогда не простишь этого себе. Но я прощаю. Слышишь, Дирк. Я прощаю тебе всё.

Тодд попытался улыбнуться, хотя уже плохо различал лицо человека, сидевшего рядом. Всё поглощал пепел и сгустившаяся темнота, выползающая из углов.  
Кто-то был рядом с ним. Кто-то смотрел на него очень внимательно. Кто-то робко коснулся его щеки. Потом послышалось неуверенное, тихое:  
— Тодд?

Кажется, это имя он уже где-то слышал. Незнакомец рядом снова прикоснулся к щеке.

— Тодд, — теперь в голосе слышалось удивление, растерянность. Все эти эмоции ужасно раздражали. Он немного отодвинулся и хмуро спросил:  
— Кто ты?

— О, нет, Тодд! Посмотри на меня! Не сдавайся! Не позволяй этому месту победить! Тодд!

Надоедливый голос звал и звал, а вокруг становилось всё холоднее. Тело уже плохо слушалось, в голове осталась одна мысль: «Я адски устал». Хотелось спрятаться, не видеть окружающей серости и незнакомца, который стоит перед ним на коленях, держит за плечи и умоляюще смотрит в глаза.

Невыносимо хотелось закрыть глаза.  
И он закрыл.

Он куда-то падал или, возможно, тонул, хотя и знал, что не может ни задохнуться, ни захлебнуться. Кто-то звал его по имени, кто-то держал за руку. Прикосновение чужих пальцев к ладони вселяло уверенность, дарило тепло: даже падать и тонуть было не так страшно, почти уютно.

Тодд рывком поднялся и открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, падавшего из окна. Он сидел на кровати в их с Дирком спальне. В раю? Или ему все приснилось? Выпутавшись из сбившегося в ногах одеяла, он подошел к открытому окну и выглянул наружу. Нет, это было не похоже на Сиэтл: в бескрайнем и слишком синем небе клубились разноцветные облака, один конец слишком широкой для знакомого Тодду города улицы терялся в зыбком тумане, другой же упирался в полупрозрачные ворота парка, из которого доносился смех, веселые голоса и лай чьей-то собаки. Мимо окна пролетел — в буквальном смысле пролетел, задребезжав велосипедным звонком, видимо, в знак приветствия — велосипедист в классическом костюме и шляпе-цилиндре.

Нет, не приснилось, он был в своем раю. Но теперь здесь появились люди. Как? И что случилось с Дирком? При мысли о нем сердце Тодда пропустило несколько ударов. Он ведь должен был остаться с Дирком там, в аду, так почему же он теперь здесь? И где тогда сейчас сам Дирк?

Из соседней комнаты послышался какой-то шум, и Тодд развернулся в ту сторону так быстро, что закружилась голова. Возможно, ему показалось, а может, он и правда был в квартире не один. На ватных, негнущихся от волнения ногах, задержав дыхание, будто это могло спугнуть, исказить ту реальность, которую он ожидал увидеть, Тодд вышел из спальни.

Чтобы наткнуться на застывшего в дверях кухни Дирка: тот, видимо, тоже поспешил на звук шагов, а теперь, увидев Тодда, резко остановился, выпустив из пальцев пакет молока, который держал в руках. Тот с громким звуком плюхнулся на пол, фонтанировав мелкими белыми брызгами на полметра вокруг, но Дирк не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он, словно завороженный, смотрел только на Тодда, кажется, не решаясь даже моргнуть.

— Тодд, — тихо сказал Дирк, сделав неуверенный шаг вперед. Выглядел он уже намного лучше, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись: волосы зачесаны на привычный манер, старую футболку сменила свежая светло-голубая рубашка. — Ты… помнишь меня? — и тут же быстро, сбивчиво продолжил. — Ты все спал и никак не хотел просыпаться, Аманда сказала просто подождать, сказала, что с тобой все будет в порядке, но мне показалось, что она не совсем уверена в этом. Конечно, я тоже не был уверен, но выбора не оставалось, так что я просто ждал здесь, никуда не уходил…

Пока Дирк говорил, Тодд медленно, будто во сне, подошел ближе, протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до его скулы, провести пальцами по щеке, опустить ладонь на шею, сжать плечо.

Теплый, живой, настоящий.

— Дирк, — наконец выдохнул Тодд, прерывая его монолог и пристально глядя в полные радости и тревоги глаза. — Это правда ты? Не иллюзия?

— Что? — изумился Дирк, меняясь в лице и поспешно хватая Тодда за руку. — Нет, нет, конечно, я бы наверняка знал, если бы был иллюзией. Ты правда думаешь, что я могу быть ненастоящим?

— Не думаю, — сказал Тодд, улыбнувшись и сжав его пальцы в своих. — Просто пока не могу поверить. Почему мы здесь, Дирк? Ведь я остался с тобой там…

— В аду, — подсказал Дирк, посерьезнев и на опустив взгляд. — Тодд, ты решил сдаться и победил, — он снова поднял глаза, пристально глядя Тодду в лицо. — Ты… спас меня.

— Я должен был хотя бы попытаться, — пожал плечами Тодд, хотя внутри него бушевало столько эмоций, что хотелось прыгать и вопить, пока хватит сил. Вместо этого он обнял Дирка, с чувством обхватившего его руками в ответ, и прижался виском к его виску. — Уверен, ты бы попытался сделать то же самое, — пробормотал Тодд, прикрывая глаза.

Дирк вздохнул, ничего не ответив, только прижался к нему сильнее. Так они стояли какое-то время, просто слушая дыхание друг друга, даже не шевелясь.

— Я совсем не помнил тебя, — наконец сказал Дирк тихо. — Даже не понимал, что со мной случилось. Это было… хуже, чем оказаться в «Черное крыле».

— Но ведь теперь все хорошо, верно? — Тодд погладил его по спине и отстранился, продолжая держать за плечи. — Как мы попали сюда? Я совсем ничего об этом не помню.

— Здесь только один путь — мечта, — Дирк тепло улыбнулся и склонил голову набок, глядя на него с любопытством и нежностью. — Насколько я понял, достаточно всего лишь закрыть глаза и представить, где ты хочешь оказаться. И с кем. Это ведь так работает, Тодд?

— Спросил эксперта, — фыркнул Тодд, утыкаясь ему лбом в плечо. Это было так просто, так нереально, так непостижимо и здорово — иметь возможность снова разговаривать, прикасаться, вдыхать родной запах, знать, что Дирк здесь. Тодд до сих пор немножечко не верил. А еще не совсем понимал, что произнести, какие слова подобрать, чтобы высказать все, что чувствовал, и нужно ли озвучивать их вообще.

— Ну, как-то так оно и получилось, — сказал Дирк, сцепляя руки у него на талии, а затем с беспокойством спросил. — Тодд, ты ведь… в порядке?

— Больше, чем когда-либо, — заверил он в ответ, поднимая голову и глядя на Дирка. Немного растерянного, удивленного и, кажется, тоже не до конца верящего в реальность происходящего. Все еще ощущая отголоски страха, что этот мираж вот-вот растает, Тодд осторожно обхватил лицо Дирка ладонями и потянулся к его губам.

Но мираж не растаял. Дирк и правда был настоящий, он отвечал на поцелуй так трепетно, словно они делали это в первый раз. Хотя в каком-то смысле так и было.

Первый райский поцелуй. Поцелуй-признание. Поцелуй-клятва: я здесь и никуда больше не денусь. Тодд чувствовал, как подрагивают его собственные губы при каждом легком, невесомом прикосновении к губам Дирка. Тысяча первых райских поцелуев — практически невинных, но волнующих. Тодд был уверен, что они не оторвались бы друг от друга и через целую вечность, но неожиданно понял, что его ступням немного мокро.

— Что ты собирался делать с молоком? — поинтересовался он у Дирка, отстранившись и посмотрев вниз, где до них как раз доползла лужа, натекшая из упавшего под ноги пакета.

— Даже не успел решить, — пожал плечами Дирк, глядя на него с таким восторгом, что перехватывало дыхание. — Я просто не знал, чем себя занять, пока ждал. И боялся отойти далеко от тебя. Так что я исследовал нашу кладовку-библиотеку, а потом и все остальное, что попалось под руку. А еще здесь оказалось немного пусто и тихо, так что я подумал — правда, только подумал, а оно уже воплотилось в жизнь, что было бы неплохо, если бы вокруг жили люди. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Тодд прислушался. Дом и правда ожил: за стеной кто-то тихо напевал незнакомую песню, где-то смеялся ребенок, с улицы сквозь открытое окно доносились неторопливые шаги прохожих.

— Именно здесь мы хотели оказаться? И целоваться, стоя в луже из молока? Это ли не рай? — удовлетворенно кивнув и бросив быстрый взгляд вниз, спросил Тодд с усмешкой.

— У меня насчет этого нет совершенно никаких сомнений, — Дирк улыбнулся. Уверенно, солнечно. Было невозможно с ним не согласиться.

***  
Им понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. Тодд поначалу против воли дергался, когда Дирк хотя бы ненадолго исчезал из его поля зрения, и это при том, что теперь его присутствие ощущалось невероятно ярко. Сам же Дирк довольно долго, как для своей обычной реакции в необычной ситуации, ходил тихий и будто пришибленный. Что ж, его можно было понять. Прежде чем окончательно принять новую жизнь, им пришлось пережить несколько тяжелых разговоров — горьких, как обязательное для приема лекарства, но таких же необходимых. Действительно, ведь нельзя вдвоем в буквальном смысле пройти через ад, а потом сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Зато Тодд окончательно понял, что плакать — это не так уж и плохо, особенно если после этого сразу хочется улыбаться от облегчения.

Впрочем, ничто не бодрило и не радовало его больше, чем-то, что Дирк понемногу оживал, оттаивал. Дирк, который затеял модернизацию их парка, Дирк, которому не сиделось на месте. Они исследовали вдоль и поперек город, в котором вроде как жили. Правда, общими усилиями большого количества людей райский мегаполис видоизменялся так быстро, что ходить по нему можно было до бесконечности, каждый раз натыкаясь на что-то новое. Не то чтобы это являлось проблемой: город был удивителен в своем сочетании несочетаемых архитектурных конструкций, со всеми летающими велосипедистами и автобусами, лотками с фантастической уличной едой и полным отсутствием товарно-денежных отношений, а также проблем с экологией. Люди занимались здесь чем хотели — кто-то прокладывал дороги, кто-то пек булочки, а кто-то проводил лекции по высшей математике, не говоря уж о музыкантах. Впрочем, для последних существовал свой отдельный рай — Тодд подозревал, что даже не один, но Аманда потащила их с Дирком именно на этот музыкальный фестиваль без начала и конца.

— Здесь есть координаторы, но на самом деле никто даже приблизительно не может назвать количество сценических площадок, — пояснила она. — Кстати, тут можно встретить кучу крутых музыкантов, известных при жизни. Только обычно они выглядят совсем по-другому. Охренеть, да?

Это действительно оказалось охренеть, тем более, поджемить с кем-нибудь просто здесь и сейчас можно было на каждом шагу: людей не делили на публику и музыкантов, хочешь — слушай, хочешь — бери инструмент в руки и играй.

Они с Амандой умудрились прямо на месте сколотить небольшую рок-банду и вдоволь поимпровизировать. Дирк обошел какое-то несметное количество мастер-классов, а Тодд встретил того самого, в это раз настоящего Ларри, который первым узнал его, когда они столкнулись в толпе возле одной из сцен. Стоило отметить, что Тодд бы ни за что не признал в высокой грудастой негритянке своего давнего приятеля, а еще он честно попытался не ржать, но получалось плохо. Впрочем, Ларри не обиделся, он и сам согласился, что это несколько необычная метаморфоза, но если после смерти можно воплотить мечту и побыть самой настоящей джаз-вокалисткой, то почему нет? На какую-то долю секунды Тодду даже стало неудобно, что он решил остаться собой при наличии такого большого выбора. Неужели у него не было какой-то подобной мечты? Тодд даже не успел как следует обмозговать этот вопрос, как его окликнул Дирк, который вместе с Амандой пробирался к нему от противоположного края сцены. Его улыбка, адресованная при этом Тодду, и стала ответом на этот глупый по всем параметрам вопрос: зачем становиться кем-то другим, когда у тебя и так есть все, что нужно для счастья?

После их весьма длинной музыкальной прогулки в компании Аманды Дирк загорелся идеей увидеть как можно большее количество остальных возможных миров.

— Ты же хочешь узнать, как далеко может зайти безграничная человеческая фантазия? — спросил он, мягко сжав пальцы Тодда в своих.

Они как раз восстановили злосчастное колесо обозрения и уже десятый тестовый раз катались по кругу: теперь само колесо казалось еще больше, а кабинки стали цветными. Из самой верхней точки были видны очертания нескольких других миров, при этом на каждом круге — совершенно иных. Фиолетовые горы с заснеженными вершинами, шпили высоких замков, города с небоскребами, бескрайние зеленые поля, кусочек океана, песчаные холмы — удивительная мозаика, лоскутное одеяло из случайно выбранных составляющих.

— Давай попробуем, — улыбнулся в ответ Тодд, крепче перехватывая его ладонь и отмечая очередные изменения в пейзаже за стеклом кабинки, а также то, с каким энтузиазмом Дирк смотрит на эти новые, открывающиеся перед ними возможности.

Конечно, он был только за — не сидеть же им было до скончания времен в условных четырех стенах, как двум утомленным жизнью стариканам. В результате Тодд успел раз пять сбиться со счета в попытке запомнить, в каком количестве миров они побывали, а еще — сколько заблудившихся душ случайным, совершенно случайным образом нашел Дирк. В общем, Тодд и не подозревал до этого, что в раю вообще можно потеряться — звучало крайне абсурдно, но им было не впервой попадать именно в такие сюрреалистичные и будто бы невозможные ситуации, так что он практически не удивился, когда своеобразный талант Дирка проявился и здесь.

Дирк был особенным в любой из форм существования. Для Тодда так точно.

Мир с подземельями и драконами, тропический рай, город в стиле стимпанк, открытый космос и подводная страна — фотографиями оттуда явно пополнился бы их фотоальбом, если бы он вообще существовал и был им нужен. Тодд пытался как минимум уместить это в своем сознании, но иногда чужие миры мелькали перед ним слишком быстро, словно сны или миражи. Так что периодически они с Дирком забрасывали свой райский туризм, подолгу не покидая не только собственного парка, но и квартиры, в библиотеке которой точно можно было случайно забыться и провести несколько столетий, тем более ощущение времени здесь начисто исчезло за ненадобностью. Осталось лишь условное чередование дня и ночи, просто так было привычнее, хотя существовали и такие миры, где царила вечная ночь или бесконечный день.

В мире города на облаках было постоянное пронзительно-свежее раннее утро. Чье-то невероятно банальное представление о загробной жизни на самом деле выглядело захватывающе: со всех сторон город, расположенный на больших и маленьких облаках, окружало бескрайнее голубое небо. Оно, казалось, было и вверху, и внизу, так что разобраться, где, собственно, верх или низ, не представлялось возможным. Со всех сторон облака, на которых располагались светлые, хрупкие на вид дома, пронизывали мягкие солнечные лучи, несмелые и ласковые, будто в самом начале восхода.

— Вау, — сказал Дирк, садясь на облаке, на которое их буквально выбросило из портала, похожего на маленькое торнадо.

— Кажется, это какая-то детская фантазия, — тоже садясь и трогая мягкую поверхность под собой, прокомментировал Тодд.

— Я думал, в детстве все представляют, что облака сделаны из сахарной ваты, — возразил Дирк, отрывая кусочек облака, и, недолго думая, положил его в рот, а затем выплюнул. — Но это точно не сахарная вата.

— Необязательно было пробовать, чтобы понять, — фыркнул Тодд, слегка раскачиваясь и чувствуя, как облако пружинит под его весом, словно высококлассный ортопедический матрас.

Взрослые и дети в развевающихся легких светлых одеждах парили в небе, медленно прогуливались по огромному облаку с расположенным в центре розовым, мягким на вид, словно кусок зефира, замком. Некоторые, как и они с Дирком, сидели на маленьких облачках, дрейфующих в небе, и увлеченно болтали между собой.

— Хочешь, пойдем или, скорее, полетим в город? — поинтересовался Дирк, закатывая рукава рубашки чуть выше локтя: куртку он сегодня с собой не взял, галстук тоже оставил дома. Впрочем, при этом он не забыл застегнуть все пуговицы до последней и тщательно причесаться.

— Не-а, — протянул Тодд, завороженно наблюдая за его действиями, а затем откидываясь на спину и выдыхая. Этот «неофициальный» образ Дирка почему-то чаще всего заставлял его терять нить разговора. — По-моему, и здесь вполне неплохо.

— Как ты думаешь, если мы очень-очень сильно захотим этого одновременно, мы попадем в Средиземье? — без какого-либо перехода продолжил Дирк, следуя примеру Тодда и ложась рядом. — Ведь кто-то определенно должен был придумать себе такой мир. Возможно, даже не одну сотню подобных миров. И если существует хоть один, то есть ли там эльфы или, например, хоббиты? И смогу ли я отрастить себе там эльфийские уши, если захочу, или здесь так не принято?

— Пожалуй, эльфийские уши тебе пойдут, — улыбнулся Тодд, даже не стараясь ответить сразу на все вопросы, тем более Дирк выстреливал ими в воздух, словно салютами, практически без паузы. — Можешь начинать об этом фантазировать прямо сейчас.

Как-то незаметно они перешли на спор о том, что круче — Средиземье или Нарния — и куда им больше хотелось бы попасть, а затем резко, не сговариваясь, замолкли, так ни о чем и не договорившись, и просто лежали, глядя в небо. Наверное, все дело было в том, как медленно и неторопливо Дирк начал выводить кончиками пальцев на ладони Тодда какие-то загадочные фигуры. Говорить больше не хотелось, хотелось прикрыть глаза и отдаться ощущениям, что Тодд и сделал. От ладони вверх по руке и дальше по телу, замирая бабочками в животе, с каждым легким прикосновением расходились щекочущие волны тепла. Хотелось лежать так чуть дольше, чем вечность, или потащить Дирка домой не мешкая — Тодд все не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше, пока сам Дирк не поменял тактику, перейдя от поглаживания его ладони к запястью и внутренней части руки, невесомо проводя пальцами до сгиба локтя и обратно.

Тодд вздрогнул, чувствуя, как мягкое облако под ним превращается в твердую землю, и открыл глаза. Они лежали на газоне в собственном парке, над головой клубились фиолетовые тучи.

— Я вдруг подумал, что хочется оказаться поближе к дому, — сказал Тодд, поворачивая голову к Дирку и перехватывая его руку, чтобы провести ладонью вверх, до закатанного над локтем рукава. Он подумал о том, как было бы здорово расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки, обычно скрытую галстуком, первой. А затем проделать то же самое и с остальными.

— Удивительно, — Дирк улыбнулся краешком рта, широко распахнув глаза в притворном изумлении. — Потому что мне неожиданно захотелось того же.

— Но почему у нас здесь дождь? — Тодд бросил взгляд в небо и нахмурился, увидев, что тучи сгущаются. Погода в парке вполне могла изменяться в зависимости от его собственного настроения или настроения Дирка.

— Может, об этом я тоже немного успел подумать, — Дирк бросил на него лукавый взгляд и встал, протягивая руку. — Иногда прогуляться под дождем бывает здорово. Хотя, конечно, если ты не хочешь слишком сильно намокнуть, нам придется поспешить.

Тодд хотел возразить, что он сейчас тоже может что-нибудь нафантазировать, но в этот момент грянул гром, и с неба, будто где-то перевернули огромный чан с водой, потоком хлынула вода. Дирк рывком поднял его на ноги и потащил вперед, не прекращая при этом улыбаться и периодически оборачиваться. Будто Тодд мог или хотя бы хотел куда-то деться.

Дождь оказался теплым, но очень сильным, так что единственной неприятностью можно было считать то, как сильно они промокли: Тодду казалось, будто он только что вылез из реки, хотя они с Дирком не успели пробежать и пятидесяти метров в направлении выхода из парка. По дороге им встречались люди — также куда-то бегущие или бредущие, улыбающиеся, хохочущие. Прямо на выходе из парка девушка просто стояла под хлещущими сверху струями воды, высоко подняв руки и закрыв глаза.

— Вот видишь, Тодд, дождь — это классно, — констатировал Дирк, слегка притормаживая. — Многим нравится.

— Ага, я тоже в восторге, — быстро моргая, чтобы вода не попадала в глаза, сказал Тодд, глядя на подозрительно довольного Дирка, повернувшегося к нему: мокрая челка прилипла ко лбу прядями, тонкая ткань рубашки, облепившая тело, казалась полупрозрачной. Не Дирк, а ходячая провокация.

— Как здорово, что мы не можем простудиться, — подмигнул он Тодду, а затем быстро развернулся и побежал в сторону дома, где находилась их квартира. — Догоняй!

Тодда не нужно было упрашивать, он и так не собирался торчать один на улице под проливным дождем. Чувствуя, как смачно хлюпает в кедах, он устремился вслед за Дирком, нагнав его уже возле входной двери. В доме было тепло и сухо, а вот с него и Дирка в буквальном смысле лилась вода, пока они, переступая через одну-две ступеньки, поднимались на второй этаж, обмениваясь заговорщическими взглядами и легкими улыбками. Тодду не терпелось добраться домой и снять мокрую одежду — и с себя, и с Дирка, который и организовал им это купание под проливным дождем. До двери в свою квартиру они дошли в молчаливом предвкушении, крепко схватившись за руки, будто боялись потерять друг друга посреди длинного коридора.

— Ну и что это было за испытание стихией? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Тодд, захлопывая дверь и тесня Дирка к стене. Ткань его рубашки была влажной и прохладной, а кожа — горячей, от этого контраста жгло ладони, теплело внутри, так что Тодд придвинулся к нему ближе, проводя руками по бокам и заглядывая в обрамленные мокрыми потемневшими ресницами глаза.

— Просто небольшой дождик, — беззаботно пожал плечами Дирк, выдыхая ответ ему в губы. — Но ведь ты не выглядишь недовольным, Тодд. Просто немного мокрым, а значит, нужно раздеться, только и всего.

Только и всего! Снимать мокрые вещи оказалось не так уж и просто: Тодд запутался в собственной футболке, а точнее это Дирк его запутал, пытаясь стянуть ее каким-то уж слишком замысловатым способом. Так что Тодд справедливо решил, что одежда немного подождет, ведь он до сих пор так и не поцеловал Дирка, несмотря на то, что хотел это сделать уже давно. Наконец избавившись от футболки, Тодд немедленно исправил ситуацию, прижимаясь своими губами к горячим губам Дирка, зарываясь пальцами в его влажные короткие волосы и млея от того, как крепко тот прижимает его к себе, проводя по голой спине ладонями, как жадно и жарко целует в ответ.

— Знаешь что, — сказал Тодд, отстраняясь и чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. — Мне до сих пор немного неловко из-за того, что мы… занимаемся сексом в раю.

— Тодд, — протянул Дирк с улыбкой, крепко схватив его за ремень джинсов, вероятно на случай, если Тодд решит отступить, — ну правда, если бы здесь нельзя было делать ничего подобного, то и возможности такой никто бы не имел. К тому же, мне казалось, что мы давно определились.

— С тем, что заниматься сексом здесь вполне нормально? — предположил Тодд.

— С тем, что заниматься любовью здесь вполне нормально, — улыбнулся Дирк, глядя ему в глаза. — Об остальном я не в курсе.

Тодду нечего было возразить на эти слова, тем более он как раз добрался до той самой, первой пуговицы воротника рубашки Дирка. Расстегнуть ее было крайне важной, первостепенной сейчас задачей, от решения которой совсем не хотелось отвлекаться. Разве что на поцелуи, а точнее на один длинный и нежный поцелуй, в который его втянул Дирк. Пуговица удивительно легко поддалась и наощупь, быстро выскользнув из влажной петельки, ее примеру последовали и остальные, так что Тодд довольно проворно расстегнул рубашку почти до половины, несильно потянул мокрую ткань в разные стороны, скользнул губами по щеке Дирка, мазнул по линии челюсти, покрыл поцелуями шею, обнажившееся плечо и ключицу.

— Пойдем в кровать, — тяжело дыша и обжигая дыханием его висок, проговорил Дирк.

Тодд кивнул, увлекая его за собой, впрочем, до спальни они дошли далеко не сразу, на каждом шагу отвлекаясь на поцелуи, неуклюже стаскивая с себя мокрую обувь и носки, а также пытаясь коллективными усилиями окончательно стянуть с Дирка мешающую рубашку. Вывернутую как попало и с парой оторванных пуговиц они бросили ее на входе в спальню, ввалившись в комнату шумно, словно пьяные, и, не выпуская друг друга из объятий, рухнули на кровать. Джинсы Тодда уже были расстегнуты, так что он не мешкая кое-как стащил их с себя вместе с бельем, отшвыривая прочь. Дирк немного отвлекся, замер, засмотревшись на него, так что от его узких брюк они, смеясь, избавились вместе, чудом не запутавшись в них вдвоем и чуть не свалившись с кровати.

— Мы ведь никуда не спешим? — поинтересовался Тодд, нависая над уже почти совсем обнаженным Дирком, оставшимся в одних трусах, тонкая ткань которых четко очерчивала его напряженный член.

— Насколько я знаю, впереди целая вечность, — приподняв одну бровь, ответил Дирк и тихо, едва слышно застонал, когда Тодд опустился сверху, потерся своими бедрами о его, покрыл быстрыми поцелуями лицо и ненадолго замер, уткнувшись носом в плечо и наслаждаясь моментом близости. За окном шумел дождь, Дирк шумно дышал ему в ухо, безотчетно гладя по спине ладонями, и внутри Тодда все переворачивалось от смеси жгучего желания и нежности.

Целая вечность на то, чтобы прикасаться друг к другу, медленно, не торопясь изучать ладонями и губами, переплетаться телами, дыханием, душами. От такой перспективы у Тодда все сладко сжималось внутри и кружилась голова, так что он перекатился на бок, увлекая с собой Дирка и все так же не выпуская его из объятий. Тот завозился, наконец стаскивая с себя влажное белье, и закинул на Тодда ногу. Их обнаженные бедра и возбужденные члены соприкоснулись так тесно, что Тодд не сдержал стон, пытаясь притянуть Дирка еще ближе, и потянулся к его губам. Поцелуи стали жарче, несдержаннее — даже несмотря на бесконечное количество времени в запасе, некоторые вещи хотелось не откладывать на потом. Тодд и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Дирк перехватил инициативу, нависая над ним, целуя глубоко и медленно, при этом осторожно и щекотно поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер и перехватывая ногу под коленкой. Он отстранился, разорвал поцелуй ненадолго, чтобы посмотреть Тодду в глаза, прежде чем мягко толкнуться вперед. Тодд шумно выдохнул, не разрывая зрительный контакт, утопая в его взгляде, теряя ощущение границ собственного тела. С каждым движением он все меньше различал, где заканчивается он сам, а где начинается Дирк.

Дирк, тихо выдыхающий его имя, словно заклинание. Дирк, наклоняющийся, чтобы осыпать поцелуями его щеку, шею, веки.

О, нет, они не спешили, Тодд вообще находился вне времени, потерялся в пространстве, в Дирке и его прикосновениях, в их синхронных вдохах и выдохах. Он мог бы тонуть в этом до бесконечности, просто в какой-то момент ощущений стало слишком много, они перелились через край, взорвались фейерверком, Тодд исчез, рассыпался на молекулы, стал Бесконечностью, стал новой Вселенной, умер и возродился, чтобы прийти в себя, лежа на влажных простынях рядом с тяжело дышащим Дирком — расслабленным, растрепанным, таким невероятно близким и родным. Задержав дыхание от распирающей грудь нежности, Тодд тихо наблюдал, как Дирк постепенно приходит в себя, медленно моргает, пытается сфокусировать взгляд.

— Как думаешь, — улыбаясь спросил он после недолгого молчания, внимательно глядя на Тодда, — здесь можно стареть вместе?

— Что? — Тодд вообще не сразу въехал в вопрос, почему-то вспомнив недавний разговор с Амандой, которая в шутку бросила, мол, вы с Дирком какие-то уж слишком живые для рая.

— Старость, мудрость, седина, маразм, — фыркнул Дирк, садясь и неловко пытаясь натянуть одеяло на свои голые колени. — Ладно, маразм нам не нужен. Я тебе в целом о концепции.

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Тодд, приподнимаясь на локте и пытливо глядя на него. К чему-то Дирк клонил, только вот соображал Тодд все еще слишком медленно, чтобы уловить сразу.

— А давай… вернемся? — вдруг предложил Дирк и быстро продолжил мысль. — Для разнообразия. Родимся снова, снова встретимся: так же случайно и странно, а может, вовсе и не странно, а просто встретимся. И уж точно снова влюбимся, — он сделал паузу и, опустив глаза, снова посмотрел на Тодда полным надежды взглядом. — Проживем другую жизнь.

— Тебе здесь скучно? — удивился Тодд. Он не знал, что сказать на это предложение, просто не мог среагировать так быстро. Здесь они с Дирком были вместе, в безопасности. Никаких спецслужб и смертельных неожиданностей, никаких удручающих сюрпризов от мироздания. Тем более здесь уже были и его родители: Тодд снова видел мать и отца совсем молодыми, беззаботными, счастливыми.

— О, нет, конечно нет, — Дирк махнул рукой и задумался. — Мне кажется, это было бы здорово. Конечно, если не наступать на те же грабли, что и в прошлый раз. Но ведь человеческая жизнь здесь пролетает как одно мгновение, по нам даже соскучиться никто не успеет. То есть я уверен, что Аманда и Фара не против. Наверное. Но мне важно услышать твое мнение, Тодд.

— Я не знаю, — он окончательно растерялся, пытаясь быстро обдумать возможные варианты развития событий, если они с Дирком решат вернуться и прожить еще одну жизнь. Кем они станут? В какие условия попадут? Не встретятся ли слишком рано или слишком поздно? Предложение было заманчивым и пугающим, а если вспомнить про ад, то пугающим до чертиков. — Ведь может случиться буквально все что угодно. Дирк, тебе не страшно?

— Может, совсем немного, — согласился Дирк. — Но мы ведь не можем прятаться здесь потому, что боимся жизни? Думаю, получится здорово. И ты ведь будешь рядом.

— Давай рискнем, — подумав, ответил Тодд и неуверенно улыбнулся. Эта затея его все еще немного пугала. — Но как мы найдем друг друга?

— Ты нашел меня в аду, — сказал Дирк серьезно и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. — Уж на земле-то мы точно не потеряемся. Только, пожалуйста, не нужно больше бросаться в меня ботинками при знакомстве.

— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Тодд. — Не думаю, что у Вселенной все так плохо с фантазией, чтобы повторять эту сцену в мельчайших деталях.

— Не попробуем — не узнаем, — воодушевленно ответил Дирк. Его лицо осветилось такой солнечной улыбкой, что Тодд забыл обо всех сомнениях. Действительно, почему бы и нет?


	4. Эпилог

Он чувствовал себя как король мира или даже Вселенной, сидя в своем новеньком домике на дереве. Не каждому шестилетке отец дарит на день рождения такой подарок. Это всё равно что подарить настоящего робота или гоночную машину, или живого динозавра — только еще круче.

Он с гордостью обошел свои владения: четыре деревянных стены, пол, крыша, окно и дверь с приставной лестницей — всё на месте. Если еще в один угол навалить подушек (мама обещала выделить несколько старых), поставить что-то типа столика и притащить игрушки, то получится настоящий рай или еще лучше — форт, убежище. Короче, идеальное место, принадлежащее только ему. Со временем можно показать друзьям. Например, Люку и Дэрену, возможно, еще Кэтти, но только не Патрику. Определенно нет.

Деревянный пол был жестким и неудобным, но сидеть на нем всё равно было настоящим наслаждением, ведь это был его неудобный и жесткий пол в самом настоящем домике на дереве. Поэтому он сел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и вдохнул приятный запах древесины. Но его идиллия была разрушена самым грубым образом, потому что внезапно в окне показалась рыжая макушка, через пару секунд незнакомый мальчишка в ярко-желтой футболке перебросил ногу через импровизированную оконную раму и, усевшись на нем, широко улыбнулся и протянул:  
— Привет!

Это была неслыханная наглость! Вторжение на частную территорию. От удивления и возмущения он бросил в незнакомца первое, что попалось под руку. Под руку попался кед, который был предусмотрительно снят при входе в новый домик.

— Ау, — вскрикнул мальчишка и мешком рухнул на пол, но быстро вскочил, отряхиваясь. — Ты чего кидаешься?

— Это ты чего лезешь без приглашения?

— Но у тебя было открыто!

— Это домик на дереве! Тут всё открыто, и вообще есть дверь, — он сердито указал на проем, в который можно было попасть по лестнице.

— Зачем лестница, если есть такие прекрасные ветки? — искренне изумился незванный гость, потом огляделся по сторонам и одобрительно произнес. — У тебя тут классно!

— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся он. — Что тебе нужно?

— Вообще-то, ничего особенного, — мальчишка засунул руки в карманы джинсовых шорт и подошел поближе. — Просто мы с семьей недавно переехали. Буквально вчера, и я осматриваюсь тут. Вот увидел твой форт на дереве. Как тебя зовут?

— Дик, — неохотно буркнул он, но слова про то, что его домик похож на форт, немного растопили лед. — А тебя как зовут?

— Тебе правда интересно? — засияли глаза мальчишки. — Меня зовут Эл. Я не отсюда, — он сделал многозначительную паузу. — Из Англии, и понятия не имею, как тут у вас и что. Можно поиграть с тобой?

— Эл? — почему-то зацепился за очень короткое имя Дик.

— Альберт, — недовольно дернул плечом новый знакомый. — Ненавижу это дурацкое имя. Вот вырасту и непременно поменяю на нормальное.

Дик прыснул. Имя, на его взгляд, было действительно дурацкое и совсем не подходило обладателю рыжего вихра, желтой футболки и ободранных коленок.

— Хочешь пиццу? — внезапно предложил Эл и снял со спины такой же как футболка ярко-желтый рюкзак. — У меня есть два кусочка. Могу поделиться.

— Почему ты носишь пиццу в рюкзаке? — удивился Дик, но всё-таки опустился на пол, кивая Элу на место рядом с собой. Тот поспешно плюхнулся на него и начал копаться в рюкзаке, потом смущенно замер.

— Я думал, что все в Америке едят пиццу и носят её с собой. Слишком глупо, да?

Дик даже не знал, что ответить, чтобы не обидеть нового знакомого, который ко всему прочему собирался поделиться едой, что было очень кстати, так как есть уже хотелось, а слазить с дерева — нет.

— Будешь моим другом? — после недолгого молчания и жевания пиццы спросил Эл и с надеждой посмотрел на Дика. Тот чуть не подавился куском.

— Я не знаю, — прокашлявшись, ответил он.

— Почему? — сразу же погрустнел Эл и отложил кусок пиццы в сторону.

— Нельзя же так сразу решить, — попытался объяснить Дик, но Эл его уже не слушал, потому что поднялся с пола и явно намеревался удрать из домика. Снова через окно.

— Стой, ты куда? — почему-то окликнул его Дик, понимая, что компания этого мальчишки на самом деле не так уж неприятна. Пусть он не Люк и не Дэрен, зато сразу понял, что его домик на дереве — настоящий форт.

— Я думал, что раз ты не хочешь быть моим другом, то мне лучше уйти, — отозвался Эл, который уже перебросил одну ногу через оконную раму, намереваясь вылезти.

— Может и хочу, — неуверенно протянул Дик. — В любом случае, оставайся, попробуем собрать из моего нового конструктора настоящую машину.

— А где он? — обвел заинтересованным взглядом пустое пространство Эл.

— Его нужно принести и поднять сюда, — объяснил Дик. — Ну так как, поможешь?

— Конечно, — радостная улыбка засветилась на лице рыжеволосого мальчишки. Дик непроизвольно начал улыбаться в ответ. Лето только начиналось, а это значило, что нет более подходящего времени, чтобы найти нового друга.


End file.
